A Misunderstanding of Character
by Margaret920
Summary: Mary Bennet goes to London to get away from her mother. Would she finally be able to find someone who will truly love her for her beauty within? R&R please! Chap 22 Up!
1. Prologue

* * *

**A Misunderstanding of Character**

by Maragaret920

* * *

**  
**

**Prologue**

Mary sighed as she surveyed the room. Sure she was happy for her sisters, Lizzie and Jane, but her mother was driving her crazy. Suddenly, there came that shrill voice Mary has been so used to for the past weeks.

"Oh, Mary! My nerves! Oh, how can anyone be happier? Not one, not two, but _three_ of my daughters are married! And to the greatest of men, but of course Wickham shall always be my dear favorite. Oh look Mary, so many eligible bachelors here!"

Mary inwardly sighed as she tried to feign a smile.

_Expect Mother to make a thinly veined reference to my marital status,_ Mary thought.

"And oh! Look, there is Colonel Fitzwilliam talking over there with the delightful Miss Darcy. He might be a second son, but he is the second son of an earl!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

Mary glanced over the direction of the colonel and inwardly smiled. Though people might think she only sermonizes all her life, but she is quite an observant person. She might try to hide behind her sermons, but when she sits alone in a room, like she is doing right now, she can see and hear almost everything. Suddenly, she was again interrupted from her thoughts when another shrill voice called out to her.

"Miss Bennet! How _nice _it is to see you." Miss Bingley exclaimed,_ looking like an overripe orange_, Mary thought.

"It is very nice to see you as well, Miss Bingley" Mary politely answered.

"Why, Miss Bennet, you don't look so pale anymore and I believe that hair quite compliments your figure. Now, you can almost be called handsome! Oh and….." Caroline Bingley suddenly trailed off, and her bulging eyes stared over Mary's shoulders.

"Are you all right, Miss Bingley?" Mary inquired.

Miss Bingley swiftly grabbed Mary's arm and literally dragged her outside to the terrace. Mary was dumbfounded.

"What on earth are you doing, Miss Bingley?"

"Oh, Miss Bennet, look over there!" Caroline said and pointed her finger towards a figure that just walked in. Mary looked over, and saw an overly elegant looking man standing in the hallway. He looked like a person popped right out of a fashion plate, but looked less like a dandy with simple dress patterns. He looked very tall, and had a strong, if not annoyed looking face, with curls of raven black hair messily arranged on his head. However wild he might look, he still somehow looked elegant. And, Mary had to admit, he looked very handsome.

"That's the Marquess of Eddington and future Duke of Thornton!" Caroline exclaimed, suddenly all her previous venom gone.

Mary only raised a brow, wanting to end _that_ conversation immediately. There is nothing worse than having Caroline Bingley start talking of eligible bachelors who are _practically_ in love with her. "Miss Bingley, a virtuous woman would not talk so excessively of a person of the opposite sex." Mary said.

Caroline stared at Mary for a second, and with a humph, walked to her sister to tell of the _horrid_ Miss Bennet. However, Mary did not care, for she was relieved that she would not have to hear that piercing voice of Miss Bingley's. Soon, she slipped back to her former vocation, eavesdropping on the women standing behind her whispering amongst each other.

"I cannot believe the Marquess is here, and looking like the Adonis he is." Said a girl, followed by giggles from everyone in the group.

Mary sighed, it seems almost ever single woman in here is talking about Lord Eddington. She couldn't understand why there is so much fuss over a mere _man._ Really, the only thing that can recommend him is a pretty face, a title, and a fortune, none of which could tell anything about the purity of his mind and soul. In the corner of her eye, Mary saw her mother walking towards her; probably bring up the subject of marriage again. So, Mary quickly got out of her seat and dragged herself towards her sister and new brother-in-law.

"Well, hello there Mary", exclaimed the new Mrs. Darcy.

"Hello Lizzy, you look well tonight." Mary replied, meaning every word she said.

Lizzy's brows went up as she stared at Mary's compliment, she turned to her husband and they shared an amused look._ Well, that might have been the most complimentary thing Mary has every said to me. _"Thank you Mary" replied Lizzy.

"Darcy!" called out a voice.

"Lord Eddington, glad you could make it," replied Mr. Darcy to the Duke, who had just reached the newly-weds. "Let me introduce you. This is my wife, Mrs. Darcy and my sister-in-law, Miss Bennet. Lizzy, Mary, this is the Most Honorable, the Marquess of Eddington."

The usual greetings were said, and the Marquess asked Mary for a dance, to which Mary reluctantly agreed to.

"Miss Bennet, I cannot help but notice that you are looking quite bored out of your mind," Lord Eddington said as he started to dance with Mary.

"Why should I be bored My Lord, it is two of my sisters' wedding and I hope them all the happiness."

"But Miss Bennet, you are not answering my question, now are you?"

"Your Grace, I may choose which questions I may answer." Mary replied, and gave her partner a look that usually shut up her family members, however it did not work.

"Oh, so you are admitting that you are bored, Miss Bennet." Replied Lord Eddington accompanied by one of his own impertinent looks.

"I am not admitting anything _My Lord_, and I certainly am not admitting that I am bored. I am merely….without much to do," replied Mary, now very much annoyed.

"Well, is dancing something to do then?"

"It is not the best way to spend an evening, but it is satisfactory, thanks to you."

"Now Miss Bennet, are you being sarcastic?"

"It is hardly a question to ask a person trying to be sarcastic because that would take away the point of sarcasm, My Lord. Also, asking such a question is just plain rude, I would think you would be a gentleman during our dance."

"Well, now are you saying I am not a gentleman?"

"My Lord, I am not implying anything." Mary replied, glaring at the Marquess

Finally, the dreadful dance ended and Mary was obliged to be guided towards a seat by Lord Eddington. However, he did not lead her to a seat, but rather led her outside to the terrace.

"My Lord, please, escort me back to my seat." Mary said, struggling a little and trying not to look impolite at the same time. However, the Marquess just dragged her outside, the second time that had happened that evening. When they finally came out, he let go of Mary's arm.

"Miss Bennet, I would just like to ask, what do you have against me? Our acquaintance has been slight and short, and yet you seem to despise me." Lord Eddington said, frowning at Mary.

Mary stared at the Marquess for a long time before she replied, "My Lord, it is not as if you have not provoked such a dislike. You have been…infuriating from the first step of the dance to the last. Not only that, you stand for everything I do not believe in."

"And what is that?"

"My Lord, are you oblivious to the attention you get from all the females in this room?" Mary said, her voice rising a little with each word. "Yet, the other gentlemen are being neglected just because they do not have your face, your title, nor your fortune. But many of them have something you don't have, beauty within! You might have advantages on the outside, but you have not a bit of beauty inside you! That kind of beauty is ten times more important than a title, a fortune, or beauty on the outside."

Lord Eddington dazed at her for quite sometime while Mary's vented her anger by gazing into the night. Finally, he asked in a much quieter voice, "How do you know my character based solely on your acquaintance with me?"

"I consider myself a fine observer and I know more than enough of you to know what kind of person _you_ are!" Mary practically hurled the words at him, and holding her head high, walked back to the ballroom. The Marquess stared after her figure thoughtfully as she mixed with all the guests.

That night, Mary laid down at her bed and thought of the ball. It was a very surprising evening for her, especially her _tête-à-tête _with Lord Eddington. However, she could not help but fell a little flattered at the attention she got from the most eligible bachelor in England.

_Stop it Mary, how can you be as silly as this? You sound exactly like LYDIA! But…. it is quite nice to dance with a future duke- STOP IT! Mary Bennet, the Marquess of Eddington is the incarnation of everything you do not believe in, you cannot _possibly _appreciate talking with him! _With that in her mind, she fell asleep, while a carriage left Pemberley with the exact person of her thoughts in it, thinking of the thinker herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

_Two Years Later_

"Congratulations Mrs. Fitzwilliam." Mary Bennet said to the new Georgiana Fitzwilliam.

"Thank you Miss Bennet, I am so happy to see you here today." Georgiana Fitzwilliam (nee Darcy) said, with a sincere smile.

"Yes indeed, _sister_" Colonel Fitzwilliam said animatedly.

Mary returned the comment with a wry smile at the Colonel's attempt to make her feel like a family. _So now everyone's trying to make me happy, why didn't they do it 2 years ago?_

As she walked away from the newly-weds, Mary could not help but feel a little self-pity. She has seen her sisters, if not all of them, happily married and two of them younger than her! At the age of 21, Mary was stuck at a delicate position between spinsterhood and being a wallflower. Sure, she was not as pretty as Jane, not as witty as Lizzy, not as lively as Kitty, and definitely not as coquettish as Lydia, but Mary always thought that she could win a man with her beauty, within. Yet, no matter how hard she keeps telling herself that the right man would come, none came, if not counting the shop clerks.

However Mary is in a much different place than her sisters were when they were married. They had the opportunity to meet men, but Mary had none. For two years since the year Lizzy and Jane got married, Mary had been living in a school/monastery called Madame Goodling's School for Pious Women (as a _gift_ from Mr. and Mrs. Darcy). Though Mary learned a lot in the school, she always thought the gift was a way to get rid of her annoying habits to preach a little too much. Just then, a voice called over at her.

"_Miss_ Bennet! How nice it is to see you again!" Mrs. Caroline Gorton (nee Bingley) smiled triumphantly when she walked over to Mary, with a hand on her large stomach. "Oh, how are you Miss Bennet? I haven't seen you in _so_ long, and as you can see, I have changed a lot! I am _pregnant!"_

_As if I can't see that already!_ Mary thought as she feigned a smile. "You must be happy, Mrs. Gorton. How is your husband?"

"Mr. Gorton is now in London, on _business._" Caroline replied, fully wishing to imply how rich her husband is.

"Oh, that very nice, but Mrs. Gorton you must excuse me, I must go." Mary said, feigning a sorry look and hurriedly walked out of the room. She walked around a corner and squarely bumped against a man.

Mary could only stare at the man in front of her, her mouth agape.

"Well hello there, still _Miss_ Bennet, I assume?" the Marquess of Eddington asked, with a little smile clearly emphasizing the "Miss" part.

"My Lord, still a bachelor, I assume?" Mary asked, holding her head high (for she was a tall person).

"As a matter of fact, I am engaged," the Marquess said, fully knowing Mary would shoot the question back at him, and laughed inside at his own trap.

"Who is the _lucky_ lady?" Mary said, still with holding her head high without a falter at the Marquess' rebuke.

"Lady Harriet Evingston, daughter of the Earl of Gaston," the Marquess replied, slightly annoyed at Mary's nonchalant response to his trap.

"Ah, I had thought you woul— "Suddenly Mary's words were interrupted by a loud squeal from down the hall. She swirled around and found her mother coming towards her with eyes that danced with the prospect of another engaged daughter.

"Oh Mary! So this is where you escape! How delightful!" Mrs. Bennet asked with her eyes strained on the Marquess. "You must introduce us!"

With a sigh, Mary obliged, "Mother, this is the Marquess of Eddington who is _engaged_ to a Lady Evingston. My Lord, this is my mother, Mrs. Bennet."

"Oh, engaged. Congratulations My Lord," Mrs. Bennet answered in a disappointed tone. After the usual small talks, Mrs. Bennet hurriedly dragged her daughter away.

"Mother! That was very impolite." Mary said, after shaking Mrs. Bennet's hand away from her sleeve.

"Well, if he was not engaged I would have certainly left. However Mary, even if he was not engaged, my leaving would not have made much difference anyways. _You_ should not be wasting your time with a _Marquess_, you should be looking for husbands among the more fitting gentlemen. Come, let me introduce you to a _delightful_ gentleman I have just met..."

However Mary was not going to let her mother to continue insulting her and said in a cold voice. "Mother, you have insulted me enough today. I cannot let you to continue insulting me with this sad attempt at matchmaking. Now if you will excuse me, I have more to do than stand in a room with people who fill their lives with vanities." With that, she left and thumped her way up to her room.

Lizzy saw her sister make her way upstairs and her mother looking very much shocked. _Mother and Mary together cannot mean anything good! _Sighing, Lizzy told her father about the situation and walked up to Mary's chamber and knocked

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lizzy."

The door was opened slowly and a little hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I just can't stand mother when she keeps reminding me how ugly I am." Mary said when the sisters sat together on Mary's bed.

"Mary, you are not ugly." Lizzy soothed, taking Mary in her arms. "I think you have beauty within."

For a few seconds Mary remained silent. But when Lizzy looked down at her face, she saw that Mary was crying.

"Oh I'm sorry Mary, I'm so sorry. What did I say?"

"It's not your fault Lizzy. It's just that I thought I could finally be able to find a person who could appreciate my beauty within but…but I can't find that person!"

"Mary, I have to admit, you are difficult at times, b-but I'm sure there will be someone to appreciate how different you are from everyone else."

Mary looked up at her sister and sniffed.

"Now come, lighten up! I believe I have a perfect solution for you." Lizzy said with a bright smile.

"Are you going to send me back to Madame Goodling?" Mary asked hesitantly.

"Well, no. I would like you to go to London with me and Fitzwilliam this season."

Mary stared at her, and asked, "Really? You wouldn't mind me?"

"Of course not, I would be honored to have you come."

"Oh I will do anything to get away from Mother and that horrid Madame Goodling. Thank you Lizzy."

That night as Mary thought about Lizzy's proposal, she could not help but think over the trip again.

Of course Mary was very vulnerable when Lizzy proposed the trip, and Mary agreed without much of a thought. However, now that Mary thought about it, the trip felt more and more wrong. _But there will be so much to do at London, and no more of Mother bothering you anymore. Anyways you have never been to London, but what is there to see in London anyways? Ohhhh…_

* * *

London turned out to be exactly as Mary thought it would be: dirty, disgusting, crowded, and definitely overrated. However for a split second, that usually vanity-free Mary also caught a bit of the excitement of seeing so many fashionable people (but just for a split second, of course). Suddenly she too, felt a bit of the exhilaration that most debutantes feel on their first season. However Mary soon talked herself out of such a feeling and proceeded in criticizing London. 

When Mary arrived at the Darcys' townhouse, she was introduced to the housekeeper and Marie, her maid

"But Lizzy, surely I do not need a _maid_! What will I need her for?" Mary asked imploringly.

"Kitty and Georgiana each had their own maid to help them with dressing and such, I thought you would need one too for your season." Lizzy answered.

"But…"

"Mary dear, I'm sure you will find something to do with Marie. She is a very good maid." With that, Lizzy left Mary alone with Marie to show her room.

When Mary was brought to her room, she could not help but feel like she did not belong in such a room. She felt out of place with her old bag and her plain unfashionable dress in such a beautiful room. _But it is not like you have never felt out of place before._ Mary thought with a wry smile to herself.

That night Kitty and her husband, the Viscount Bundley, came to dine with the Darcys and Mary.

"Mary dear, I must take you shopping with me tomorrow. I was thinking of taking Anna, Henry's sister with me too, since she will be coming out this season." Kitty said during dinner.

"You have a sister Lord Bundley?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, younger. Her name is Annabelle, which in my opinion is too much of a romantic name for a girl. She has just been presented at court by my aunt, Lady Aderline." Lord Bundley replied.

"Oh, then she must be introduced to Mary. They could take the _ton_ by storm." Darcy said in a sarcastic tone. Lizzy shoot him a stern but amused look, which Darcy certainly seemed to appreciate. However Mary was not amused at all.

"I shall certainly not participate in any sort of vulgar activities such as shopping for clothes, which is only meant to cover one's body, not to show it to the world. Secondly, my dear brother, I certainly will not even think of taking the _ton_ by shower, let alone by storm." Mary said, defiantly.

However, Lord Bundley burst out laughing so hard that it took him quite a while before he realized no one else was sharing his humor. Kitty frowned, Lizzy looked like she was restraining herself from laughing as well, Darcy smiled an uncomfortable smile, while Mary perfectly looked horrified.

"Ahem, you must excuse me sister. I did not mean to offend you." It was all Lord Bundley could cough out.

Mary looked away and only remained on the most indifferent terms with her unfortunate brother-in-law for the rest of the evening. After dinner when the party had assembled themselves in the drawing room, Lizzy led Mary into a corner.

"Mary, why are you being so difficult? You know that Lord Bundley isn't acquainted with you yet, surely you do not expect him to know your…er…seriousness about certain things. Anyways, he is your brother, your sister's husband. Surely you can forgive him." Lizzy said to Mary, almost lecturing.

"Well, the best I can do is to be polite to him. However Lizzy, do not expect me to treat him like he is my favorite brother-in-law."

When Kitty and Lord Bundley left that night, every differences and misunderstandings were put aside and everyone had a wonderful time, even Mary.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

The next day at Linton Square, after Mary and Lizzy had their breakfast, the footman announced Lady Bundley and the Honorable Annabelle Belleford. In came Kitty first, looking like an honorable matron, and then came an angel. She was dressed in the height of fashion, and walked like she was floating on air. Her eyes, pure blue, looked too large for her head. Her mouth curled up in such a way that any gentleman would have fallen in love immediately and had such charming look to her that any gentleman would have proposed right then and there. At least that was what Mary thought as she looked at Miss Annabelle Belleford (sounding like a name coming right out of one of Lord Byron's poems).

However the spell was broken when the beautiful Miss Belleford started speaking (at least that was what Mary thought).

"Oh, I'm so excited about shopping today! And perhaps we may go to Hyde Park afterwards, Kitty. You know it will be the most popular hours and there will be so many handsome gentlemen there! Just think Kitty, the sun will be complimenting our looks extremely and we will greet gentlemen of our acquaintances…Oh I am absolutely thrilled to see that today is not cloudy or raining!" Miss Belleford said, practically in one breath, while at the same time darting her lovely eyes all around the room.

"Anna dear, let me introduce you to m sisters, Mrs. Darcy and Miss Bennet. Lizzy, Mary, this is my sister-in-law Annabelle." Kitty said.

"How do you do Miss Belleford. I hope you are enjoying your stay in London." Lizzy said kindly.

"Oh London is the most….. oh what's the right word….. thrilling place in the whole WORLD! There are so many fashionable people and I saw the Queen, the Prince Regent, and two princesses! And…."

Fortunately, Kitty stopped her by saying quietly that perhaps it would be better if Anna sat down first before they set out. Obediently, Miss Annabelle sat down and preoccupied herself with her ribbons.

"So, Mary where would you like to go today?" Kitty asked kindly.

"Actually Kitty, I believe it would be best if you just dropped me off at Hutchinton's bookstore. You know how much I detest going shopping, and I know how much you detest going to bookstores." Mary replied, after a ship of tea.

"But Mary! What are you going to be doing in London then?" Kitty asked, distraughtly.

"Why, London houses some of the best sources for books in the world. Surely no one can get bored when there are books at present."

Kitty groaned aloud at her sister's behavior, however she did not complain for she knew even if she succeeded in dragging Mary to a shop, Mary would probably start lecturing on how low some of the dresses are. Soon, Kitty dropped Mary off at Hutchinton's while she and Annabelle drove off to Madame Finé's. However, Kitty lost track of the time, and the time she and Annabelle spent in shopping soon exceeded the 1 hour and a half that she promised to Mary.

Meanwhile, Mary was crossly standing in front of Hutchington's, waiting with an arm full of books. Finally, after waiting for 30 more minutes, she said to Marie, who was laden with books as well.

"Marie, I told you with a face like Miss Belleford's and a silly head like Kitty's, time would be forgotten quite easily. Come, it is not far from Linton Square, we'll walk back."

Marie, the poor girl, grudgingly followed her mistress. However, after walking for quite some time, her mistress stopped.

"Marie, why do you think we haven't reached Linton Square yet? We have been walking for some time now, but nothing." After a pause, Mary asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"Ah, you are on Brooks Street, ma'am." A silky voice said.

Mary turned around to face a man fancily dressed and with an easy air around him.

"Brooks Street? Why that is at the other side of town!" Mary said a little alarmingly.

"If you would like, I can let you ride with me in my phaeton." The man said, pointing to a smart looking phaeton and four stylish horses.

"Would you mind? I have quite a lot of things with me."

"Would I mind? Why would I mind riding next to an enchanting girl?" The man asked, with a big smile on his face.

Mary couldn't do anything but blush furiously at the stranger's comments.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Sir Anthony Burton, at your service." Sir Anthony gallantly bowed to Mary. "And what may be your name, my lovely nymph?"

Mary, a little dazed, replied. "Mary Bennet, sir."

"Well Miss Bennet, allow me to escort you to my phaeton then." Sir Anthony said, giving Mary his arm.

Marie, happy for a ride climbed to the back while Mary sat down next to Sir Anthony

During the ride, Sir Anthony engaged Mary in a very amiable conversation about books, and seems to drop smooth compliments every second or so. Surprisingly Mary was not disgusted by such an act of gallantry and even smiled one of her rare smiles when Sir Anthony said something very pleasant about her eyes. She was so delighted by Sir Anthony that she even felt sorry that he had to leave.

"Miss Bennet," Sir Anthony said as he led Mary down the phaeton, "it is such with much grief that I say good-bye to you. This ride has been too short, but I hope you shall give me something to look forward to tomorrow by letting me take you for a ride to Hyde Park."

_How can anyone say no that that?_ "Of course, Sir Anthony. I would be delighted."

With another bow and a smile, Sir Anthony left.

When Mary entered the Darcy's townhouse, she found Kitty and Miss Belleford in the drawing room along with Lizzie.

"Mary! There you are! You have no idea how much vexation you have caused us! Why, where were you?" Kitty franticly asked, looking a little bit like Mother.

"Well Kitty, I waited for half an hour for you in front of Hutchington's. Finally, I decided to walk to back because there seemed no prospect of you coming for me. I was then fortunate enough as to meet Sir Anthony Burton, who gave me a ride back."

"Sir Anthony Burton?" Lizzie asked tentatively.

"Yes, and I found him the most amiable companion."

Lizzie stood up and brought Mary to a corner where they wouldn't be heard.

"What is the matter, Lizzy?"

"Mary, do you know who Sir Anthony is?"

"He is a gentleman."

"Gentleman? Sir Anthony Burton is _far_ from being a gentleman Mary. He has a very bad reputation in London. Everyone knows he is a dueling rake and a dandy!"

"Are you saying that I should stop any associations with Sir Anthony?"

After a slight hesitation, Lizzy said, "Yes."

"Then you probably wouldn't approve of me going to a ride with him tomorrow?" Mary asked defiantly.

"I would not."

"Who are you to tell me who I talk to Lizzy? Mother wasn't able to do so, and you are far from being a Father to me! Whoever I talk to is none of your business Lizzy!" Mary said it in a harsh whisper and with another glare at Lizzy, she stomped up to her room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So that was Miss Mary Bennet, interesting lady indeed," said Sir Anthony Burton to his very good friend, Mr. Andrew Crawley.

"I heard of her from Lady Bundley, Miss Bennet's sister, that apparently the woman is quite a wallflower," Mr. Crawley replied. "But Sir Anthony, why trouble yourself with a chit like that? She's nothing much to look at, and she certainly do not have the money to lure _you_ out of bachelorhood."

"I'm just saying that Miss Bennet is very interesting," replied Sir Anthony.

"Sure, sure, if by interesting you mean a girl who'd rather become a nun than marry."

"You heard _that_ from Lady Bundley? I though she was Miss Bennet's sister."

"She is, but it seems like Lady Bundley never had a high opinion of Miss Bennet. You know, there were _five_ Miss Bennets at one time."

"Really? And now there is only one. Who did the others marry?" Sir Anthony asked, now really paying attention to his friend.

"There is Mrs. Bingley, then there is Mrs. Darcy, then of course there is Lady Bundley, and I think the youngest married…uh... a Mr. Winum, I believe."

"Mr. Winum?"

"No, no, it was…yes! Mr. Wickham!" exclaimed Mr. Crawley.

"Wickham? Really? Haven't heard from him for a long time. But really, this Miss Bennet certainly has a fleet of very rich brother-in-laws," said Sir Anthony.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Miss Bennet might not have the money, but her brother-in-laws do have a lot of them," replied Sir Anthony with a little smile.

"Really, there are much more widowers out there who have plenty of money to spare, and plenty who would welcome your company. Why bother with someone who has been on the shelf for years? Anyways, Lady Bundley told me she is quite immune to advances from our sex. Do you know she stayed at a monastery for _two_ years? Surely a woman like that would not even bother with a man of your reputation."

Sir Anthony frowned at his friend's word, and said, "Are you saying that I can't get Miss Bennet to fall in love with me? Let me tell you Sir Anthony Burton can get any girl to fall in love with him, and Miss Bennet is no exception!"

Mr. Crawley looked dumbfounded at his friend, not knowing what to do.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a bet that I can get Miss Bennet to fall in love with me by the end of the season, and if I win you will have to pay me 500 pounds."

"If I win?"

"That would not happen. Believe me, Crawley, I will have little Miss Bennet swooned by me in no time," Sir Anthony replied triumphantly.

"Well…" said Mr. Crawley, unsure of what to say to such a statement for he certainly did not want to lose 500 pounds for nothing.

"Anyways Crawley, how is the delightful Miss Belleford coming along? Sounds like you are really trying hard," said Sir Anthony.

Mr. Crawley's doubts about his bet were soon cleared from his head and eagerly started to tell Sir Anthony how _charming_ Miss Belleford is.

* * *

--This is a very short chapter, but I'm sort of having a writer's block.

Please do not wait to REVIEW, for I'm still not sure whether Mary should be with Sir Anthony or the Maruqess


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I have put in a little minor change to the plot, but nothing serious...there was just a little part about a ball in this chapter before that I totally forgot about and was reminded by a reader in Chapter 8. Pardon my memory :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Mary, please, open the door," said Lizzy after Mary stormed out of the room. She waited for a few minutes until finally Mary slowly opened the door.

"Mary, I'm sorry that I had to judge Sir Anthony so quickly, but you should know that I was just thinking for you. I don't want you to get hurt like Lydia," said Lizzy, almost pleadingly.

Mary looked at her sister. When growing up, she was the only one of the Bennet sisters who was not proclaimed either "delightful", "charming", or "beautiful". Kitty had always been best friends with Lydia while Jane and Lizzy had always been together. It was always Mary who seemed to sink into the background and it was always her who became the neglected middle child. Jane and Lizzy were always too old to bother much with her while Kitty and Lydia were too silly, in Mary's opinion. It was why she threw herself to the piano and her sermons, for she thought through them, she might finally be accepted.

She remembered the week before Netherfield Ball, the ball that completely broke down the wall of lies she had been trying to tell herself. She had wanted so much to show off her new song to the people, so perhaps they could see her as…beautiful. Though she knew she would never become as "beautiful" as Jane, but she thought if she could become just as talented as Miss Bingley, others would be able to accept her. What a night _that_ came to be. She was _humiliated_!

From that day on, she gave up hope for marriage. She dug herself even more into her books, observing others, but never commenting. At the ball after Lizzy and Jane's wedding, she didn't understand what came over her, but somehow the barrier she built all broke down when she saw the Marquess of Eddington. He had everything she had been denied: the looks, the wealth, and the charm. Just the fact that girls swoon at his sight made her feel so angry, and when she found out how arrogant he was, her temper broke.

Now, she actually found someone herself who is not arrogant, egoistic, and still considered a "good catch" in London-standards. It was why she could not help but feel betrayed to have her sister tell her not to see him anymore.

"I understand Lizzy. I know how much trouble Lydia caused. But I'm not silly like her, and I'm so much older than her," Mary sighed, "I guess I was just angry that you would criticize the one man who becomes interested in me. I'm not like you, I _don't_ have men falling in love with my charm, and I _certainly_ don't have people falling in love with my beauty."

"Oh Mary, you are _beautiful_, and I don't just mean on the inside. You don't give yourself the credit that you deserve! I think you are beautiful without the beautiful dresses or any paint on your face. And I bet you that Sir Anthony would not be the last person to fall head over heels in love with you," said Lizzy.

"You think so?" asked Mary tentatively.

"I know so," said Lizzy with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Mary finally had something to look forward to during her brief stay in London: her ride with Sir Anthony. However, she could not help but doubt a little about the charming baronet, _a little too charming, perhaps._ Mary sighed, angry at her inability to decide what she should do about the man. _It's just a little drive, nothing more, _she told herself.

Mary tried to distract herself from her drive, but somehow, even her books couldn't take her mind off of Sir Anthony. He was handsome, yes, but there is just an air around him Mary couldn't place. Whether it is bad or not, she couldn't figure it out. However, what bothered her the most was why _he_ would want to go for a drive with _her. Maybe I'm just over-thinking this thing, _thought Mary, with a sign.

The clock struck ten, and her eyes widened in shock when she heard the front door open and shut. She leaned against the drawing room door, trying to hear if it could be Sir Anthony. The door was too thick, so Mary pressed her ear harder at it, trying to catch the owners of the low voices on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door swung open, making her fall head first onto the floor.

Except, unfortunately, it never exactly reached the floor. Instead, Mary felt two strong arms holding her in place. She could feel the texture of the expensive coat, and of course, the oh-so-masculine smell of the owner. She could feel the heat on her face deepening when she couldn't seem to detach herself from those arms until those arms held her up.

_Oh, I hope it's not Sir Anthony, I hope it's not Sir Anthony, I hope it's not Sir Anthony, _thought Mary as she let her eyes travel up and met a pair of piercing blue orbs, which were filled with laughter at that particular moment.

_Oh no, no, noooo! This. Can. Not. Be. HAPPENING! _Mary thought frantically when she realized those blue orbs belonged to none other than the Marquess of Eddington.

"Ah, Miss Bennet, no matter how much you keep I _knew_ you were head over heels for me. What were you playing, hard to get? But I'm afraid I'm engaged," said the Marquess with a smirk.

Mary glared at the Marquess, pushing her previous thoughts out of her head. "You know, just when I thought your ego would not get any larger, you surprise me with this! I wouldn't be head over heels for you even if you were the last person on earth. "

The Marquess smiled, and stepped dangerously near her. He looked down and said in a low voice so only Mary could hear, "What made you think I would offer myself for you to fall in love with me in the first place? And just so you know, if you were the last person on earth, _I_ wouldn't want your affections either. Now, are you going to let me stand here in the hallway or are you going to let me go into the drawing room?"

He smirked again, and with his back to Mary, he said, "Just so you know, Miss Bennet, I'm full of surprises."

Mary could feel her anger boiling inside her, something she seems to be feeling now every time the Marquess is near here.

"What are you doing here anyways, _My Lord?_" Asked Mary, trying her best to scowl at the Marquess.

"Miss Bennet, I know behind that pretty little scowl, you were secretly hoping I came for you," said Lord Eddington, smirking, "However, I'm afraid I came for your brother-in-law."

"First of all, _my lord, _you wish. Secondly, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are not here right now, so if you will pardon my manners, would you plea-" She was cut off by the announcement of the Lady Annabelle Belleford and the Viscountess Bundley.

Kitty came in first, surprised to find the Marquess of Eddington lounging comfortably on the couch while Mary standing, with her arms crossed, at the opposite end of the room.

"Why, Lady Bundley, what a pleasure to see you today," exclaimed Lord Eddington, standing up and bowing towards Kitty. "Oh, and Lady Annabelle, I see you are blooming like a rose today," said the Marquess, also bowing.

Mary snorted lightly from her corner, not believing Lord Eddington's sudden found manners. She was even more disgusted when Annabelle started shamelessly flirting with the man.

"Oh My Lord, what a _pleasure_ to see you today!" Exclaimed Annabelle, batting her eyelashes and twirling her blond curls flirtatiously.

"Lady Annabelle, the pleasure, believe me, is all mine. Seeing you is like seeing a blooming rose amidst a field of weed. I thank God your beauty has rescued me from a morning destined to be ruined by… _weed_," said Lord Eddington, with a glance towards Mary.

_The nerve of that man! Me, a WEED?! And flirting while he is ENGAGED?! _Mary thought furiously.

"But My Lord, how is Lady Harriet, your _fiancé, _today?" Mary asked in a strained voice, trying not to say something that would shock Kitty.

"My _fiancé_, Miss Bennet has gone shopping this morning, as I was told by her father just before coming here," said Lord Eddington with a glare at her direction.

Suddenly, the door opened again, admitting a nervous looking Mr. Andrew Crawley. Mary could not help but frown at the sight of him. He had a pointy face, with mousy colored hair that does not seem to flatten itself. He was short, and pudgy at the stomach. His cloth, however, is at the height of fashion, or perhaps the extreme height of fashion. Individually, they might look fine, but together on him looked… out of place.

He came in, nervously looking around the room like a rat. Kitty was the first to speak, "Why Mr. Crawley, how nice to see you this morning!"

"Good morning Lady Budley. I went to your house this morning for that ride Lady Annabelle had promised me last week," Mr. Crawley said with a glance towards Lady Annabelle, who looked very pale, "Your servants told me you and Lady Annabelle came here, so here I am!"

"Uh…umm…" croaked Kitty, looking very uncomfortable, "Oh where were my manners, I must introduce you to my sister, Miss Mary Bennet. Mary, this is Mr. Andrew Crawley." Mr. Crawley clumsily bowed towards her. "Here, of course is Lord Eddington as you probably know." Here, Mr. Crawley looked like he was about to break his back with his bow. "And here is Lady Annabelle." This time, Mr. Crawley's pointy nose seemed to touch the carpet while smiling adoringly at her.

"Lady Annabelle, you look absolutely radiating this morning! It seems you can amaze me everyday with your beauty!" Exclaimed Mr. Crawley passionately.

"Why, thank you… Mr. Crawley," said Annabelle, weakly.

Mary mustered all her will not to laugh at this painful attempt of courtship.

"Now Lady Annabelle, my carriage awaits for our ride," said Mr. Crawley extending his hand towards Annabelle.

"Uh…" said Annabelle, trying to find a rescue from someone in the room, "Oh! What if Mary, Kitty, and Lord Eddington come as well! We could make it a…a…picnic! At Hyde Park!"

"Annabelle, I'm afraid I cannot go, for I am waiting for Sir Anthony Burton to take me for a ride as well. It's a pity," said Mary, thankful for her excuse.

Here, Kitty and Annabelle stared at her wide-eyed. The Marquess however, only raised a brow at her.

"Oh right! Sir Anthony told me to tell you that he has some important business out of town today and hopes the ride can be changed to another date," said Mr. Crawley with a curious look on his face that Mary couldn't place.

She could not think much about this turn of events before she was interrupted by a piercing voice from the other side of the room.

"Well that does it! We will go to the park and have a picnic!" Exclaimed Annabelle smugly, proud of her excuse from being alone with Mr. Crawley, "Lord Eddington, you can ride with me while Kitty, Mary and Mr. Crawley can ride in the other carriage!"

_Oh God no!_ thought Mary.

"But Lady Annabelle, you promised for a ride with _me_!" Cried Mr. Crawley, determined not to let the "chance of a life time" slip from his fingers.

"Annabelle, why don't _I_ ride with you two for I am your sister-in-law," said Kitty, trying her best to prevent Annabelle from suffering her terrible fate.

"What?! But Kitty, you are my _sister_!" Cried Mary. _PLEASE! Not with the most abominable man on earth! Please God, don't punish my sins by doing this for meeee!_

Kitty threw her an apologetic look before running after Mr. Crawley who was dragging Annabelle towards his carriage.

"Oh please Miss Bennet, riding with me cannot be _that_ bad," said Lord Eddington, smirking.

_It can't be _that_ bad!_ Mary snorted before following the Marquess to his carriage.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter 5, finally. Hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The fortune. 

The look.

The title.

These are the words that come to mind when the Marquess of Eddington is mentioned within the Ton. The three things that matter most to the women of the Ton, Lord Eddington has all three…and loads of them too. He knew women swoon at the sight of his devastating smile that could make the coldest ice melt. He knew his fortune could make any matchmaking mama drool. Ever since the Marquess turned 13 years old, the sighs and the stares from women have made him more than comfortable with the attention he gets from women. The men fear him for his money and status as a future Duke, but Lord Eddington knew most of them look at him with jealousy every time his back is turned.

The 29 year old Marquess had grown up with women falling at his feet. Who could ever find a fault in _him_?! Any woman would say he is the most handsome man they have ever met. From his curls of black hair that never seems to be placated, to his Adonis body, and of course that confident, aristocratic air he seems to carries naturally; everything seems like perfection itself. With his rakish charms and his vast fortune to top it all off, the Marquess has made himself a lady within the Ton's dream come true.

For years now, countless number of women has tried to make the Marquess fall in love with them, but none of them seemed to be able to make him say those three little words. The Marquess has been the ultimate prize for the unwed members of the opposite sex, but though he would dance, flirt, even kiss them, none seemed to be able to catch his heart.

That was why when the Duke of Thorton announced to his guests during a lavish Christmas ball that his son would marry the Lady Harriet Evingston, everyone was shocked. Lady Harriet has been known to be…different. She was only 16 years old, just out, and has always been the timid girl who seems to be the exact opposite of the women Lord Eddington has been seen with. However, she had a fortune and her father was great friends with the Duke of Thorton. Soon the Ton has agreed the engagement was only for convenience.

The Marquess didn't care that much about his engagement. He had known Harriet since she was born and they have always been comfortable with each other, perhaps even friends. He knew Harriet wasn't in love with him and nor was he. She had always said she would marry a poet, or someone romantic like that, not someone like Lord Eddington. He could say sweet things to women, but he wasn't much of a believer in love. So, the engagement didn't exactly deter him from enjoying the company of other women, but he knew the idea of him falling in love was gone forever.

There was a time, however, when a woman piqued his interests. It was Miss Mary Bennet, the only one who seemed immune to his qualities, perhaps even despised him because of them. She was definitely not the most beautiful woman in the room, but he saw that she seemed to be a little uncomfortable talking with her sister and her new brother-in-law, so he danced with her to cheer her up. But, instead of cheering her up with his charms and little jokes, Miss Bennet started to shout a barrage of insults towards him! He was insulted at first, but the girl was interesting and refreshing from all the girls who wouldn't _think_ of calling him selfish, arrogant, and infuriating.

Two years later at the wedding of Miss Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, he met the girl- no woman- again. She definitely changed. There was still that refreshing spirit to her, but he could see she seemed tired, either physically or emotionally. However, he was stupid enough to start insulting her about her marital status right when he greeted her after an unfortunate (or is it fortunate?) bump. When she fell into his arms that morning, he found it…comforting to have her head against his chest. Then, of course, his tongue got the better of him and starting making jokes at her. Even he admitted he sounded like a pompous, good-for-nothing ass (pardon the language). He mentally cursed himself, but pride got the better of him when Miss Bennet called him egoistic, which was how they entered their usual battle of tongues.

Mary sighed to herself as she grudgingly dragged herself towards Lord Eddington's carriage. _He_ opened the door and swept an extravagant bow, holding out his hand. Mary turned her nose up the other way, picked her skirt up and climbed into the carriage herself. _This is quite rhetorical, the park is just a few blocks own, but _no,_ we have to take the carriage in order to get there, _thought Mary as she sat herself on the left side of the carriage. _At least I'm not in Mr. Crawley's _phaeton! _I feel so sorry for Kitty,_ Mary thought, thinking back to the disgusted look on Kitty's face when she squeezed in between Mr. Crawley and Annabelle. She silently chuckled to herself at Mr. Crawley's desperate attempt to touch Annabelle.

Lord Eddington got into the carriage after Mary did and sat down on the opposite end of the carriage, _as far away from me as possible!_ Thought Mary with contempt, _he thinks he is too _rich, _too _handsome, _too _powerful _to sit near me? Well let me tell you my Lord Eddington, I don't want to sit near you _either! _Oh God, just sitting with him makes me so…unlike myself! Probably because his _ego_ is taking up all the oxygen in the carriage, and my brain's not getting enough to function! _Mary chuckled silently at her hypothesis, not knowing the person sitting opposite her was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What on earth amuses you so much Miss Bennet? I never thought you would be able to laugh at all!" Exclaimed the Marquess, feigning surprised.

"Perhaps I was amused at how much alike you are with a…PIG! And a conceited one too, might I add," Mary said almost conversationally while looking innocently outside the window. She heard a rustle of clothes from the other side of her and felt a warm presence on her right side. Mary didn't turn, knowing full well who would be there when she turns her head. Instead, she leaned even more against the window.

"What Miss Bennet, are you scared to be near me because perhaps I am not good enough to be near you?" Came a whisper that seemed dangerously close, "…Or could it be you are scared to be near _me_?"

"WHAT?!" Came the response from the little bonnet that seemed to be squished against the window. Mary swirled around in fury, "Scared of…" She turned around abruptly, only to find herself staring right into a pair of the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Uh…" she began, but her brain didn't seem to be functioning very well at the moment. She could almost feel Lord Eddington's breaths on her and her body seemed to have gone rigid by the close proximity between them. With a little smile on his face, the Marquess leaned in even closer to her ear so that their faces were almost touching. He whispered, "I would venture to guess that the answer is the latter." Suddenly, in one swift move, he was once again on the other side of the carriage as if nothing ever happened.

Mary couldn't believe what happened. She stared and gaped at the man who had messed up her thoughts and reasoning with just a few words. _How could I have just gone…rigid when he was so near? What on earth of wrong with me? How could I have acted so stupid in front of _him_?! Could it be…_

"You know Miss Bennet, staring at someone that openly can only be considered rude, and it really does not compliment your beauty," interrupted the Marquess from Mary's thoughts, who was looking out the window.

_Oh who was I kidding? It's impossible! How could I _possibly_ have feelings for that arrogant, pompous, ostentatious, chauvinistic, conceited, vain, self-absorbed……It's impossible! _

"Well, I don't think your _fiancé_ would like it very much if she knew you are out driving with another woman and commenting on her beauty," said Mary.

"Oh, if she _saw_ you she would not be worried much about me, but if it was Lady Annabelle…" Lord Eddington smirked.

"Then why don't you run to Lady Annabelle and declare your love for her, for it seems like she has stolen your _precious_ heart. Go my Lord! And I will be the first to congratulate you on getting the most silly, narcissistic, ostentatious girl to walk this earth!" Mary said, somehow a little angry.

Lord Eddington raised a brow in surprise at her response, and said "Jealous much, Miss Bennet?"

"Humph! I would never be jealous of someone like Lady Annabelle. I fact, I would _rather_ that you marry her so you two can relieve the general public from the task of having to deal with possible offspring from you two."

"What?! And how exactly can we relieve society with such a _misfortune_?"

"Well it's pretty obvious my Lord, you two will probably kill each other within a month of marriage because you two will be too absorbed in each other to pay attention to the other, and being the attention-seeking people you two are, the marriage would probably fail. And Annabelle will be too thick-headed to know what to do except to kill you for not paying attention to her and when she realizes that she committed murder, she'll commit suicide because of this would be too much for her little head to handle!"

To her surprise, Lord Eddington started laughing, not a kind laugh, but a mocking one….to her! "Really Miss Bennet, what must go on in that little head of yours?!"

Mary glared at the Marquess, hating him even more, and said lividly "You have no idea, my Lord."

* * *

I know not much happened, but hopefully this was a good chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The dreadful ride finally ended when the carriage stopped in front of Hyde Park. Mary practically jumped down the carriage and ran as far away from that dreaded Lord Eddington as soon as the carriage halted. She just had to get away from him as far as possible.

_Really, what is wrong with me?_ thought Marie as she briskly walked towards the picnic area that Kitty had already set up with the help of the servants. _How could I act that way whenever I'm around the man? My manners, all gone! _She sighed at her dilemma, _An accomplished young lady would _never_ dream of insulting a Marquess and a future Duke. And there I was, blabbering away at him like he was just another annoying boy!_

Her thoughts were soon replaced with amusement when she saw the picnic scene before her. Mr. Crawley was trying to chase Annabelle around, blindfolded and yelling "Annabelle my darling, where are you!" _Probably another sad attempt from Annabelle to get rid of that dreadful man!_ Thought Mary. Annabelle was also running around, trying to get rid of Mr. Crawley who was hot on her heels. Both of them were practically destroying the picnic table and knocking things over all over the place. One servant was trying to catch Mr. Crawley so that he could take off that blindfold. Another was trying to catch Annabelle so that she could stop running. And the two maids were trying to clean up the mess the two left behind. Finally, there stood poor Kitty, looking wildly around trying to decide who to chase down.

Mary laughed silently at the scene before yelling at the top of her lungs, "Everyone! STOP!"

To her surprise, everyone stopped. All were looking at her, well except for Mr. Crawley who was looking at a totally different direction. Mary walked over to Annabelle and said, "My _dear_ Annabelle, I understand how much you dislike Mr. Crawley, but would you just _try_ to stop destroying the picnic? I promise you that I will keep Crawley away from you and you can talk all you want with Lord Eddington if you will just stop running."

Annabelle looked excited at her before nodding her little blond head vigorously.

Mary then walked to Mr. Crawley. She slowly moved his head towards her direction and took off his blindfold. He looked dazedly at her and even more dazed at the scene before him.

"Mr. Crawley," said Mary in a low voice so no one else could hear, "A man about town such as yourself should know that chasing a girl around does not make her swooned by you! It only makes them disgusted, repulsed, and completely uninterested in you."

Mr. Crawley stared at Mary, and quickly sputtered, "Well-well o-of course I knew _that_!"

"Exactly, and you should know that the way to get a woman to swoon at your sight is to be aloof!"

"Aloof? But how would the lady understand your intentions?"

"Mr. Crawley! You should know that you have to have a woman swooned before you declared your intentions. You need to pique her interests first; make her feel like she's just another woman, but still keep her hoping. Make her make the first move, and then dazzle her with romance. Make her feel like _she_ is lucky to have _you_! That is how to win a woman's heart…but of course _you_ knew _that_!"

"Of-of course I knew that. Th-this is just a part of the plan! Yes, yes the plan! To make Miss Annabelle fall in love with me! This whole chasing thing was just-just a part of the plan. Don't worry Miss Bennet, I-I know what I'm doing!"

"_Of course_ I know Mr. Crawley," said Mary, silently laughing inside.

"Now, Kitty! Why don't we start this picnic!" Mary yelled out loud to the other side where Kitty was standing besides the picnic table.

Mr. Crawley immediately ran to the picnic table, as far away from Annabelle as possible, and started- well more liked attempted at flirting with Kitty all the while eyeing Annabelle every minute or so.

"Mary, what on earth did you say to the man? Why is he looking at me like that and why on _earth_ is he flirting with _Kitty_?" Asked Annabelle, astounded at the change in Mr. Crawley's attitude.

"Oh Annabelle, don't trouble your pretty head with such matters. Go! There is Lord Eddington right there," said Mary, pointing at the Marquess who was looking at her with a very funny expression on his face.

Annabelle immediately led out a yelp of surprise and ran directly at the Marquess. Mary saw that Mr. Crawley had ceased flirting and was now shooting daggers with his eyes at Lord Eddington. _Oh brother._

Mary walked over to Mr. Crawley, and dragged the raging man away.

"Mr. Crawley, don't look like you are jealous. Do you know what Annabelle is doing? She's jealous that you are flirting with Kitty. Now, just stay away from her and you will make her even more jealous. _Then, _she will fall in love with you… But of course, you already knew that."

"Oh, off course, of course…I knew that," said Mr. Crawley.

She looked again at Lord Eddington and Annabelle, who were standing underneath a tree on the other side of the picnic table. She saw, in surprise, that Annabelle was not the only one who looked like she was having fun, the Marquess was laughing as well. He was whispering in her ear something that made her laugh even harder, making her beautiful face even more beautiful. _Unlike with me…the only thing he could do is insult me and make me look even more ugly. The only laugh he gets is not _with_ me, but _at_ me. _

She couldn't understand why such a realization suddenly made her lonely

* * *

Short chapter, but hope y'all like this! Anyways, remember to REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

I have been dissatisfied with my previous Chap 7, so here is the new (and hopefully improved) Chapter 7! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"We love without reason, and without reason we hate."

- Jean-Francois Regnard

* * *

"Pardon me, Miss Bennet, but I just have ask…since when do _you_ know anything about romance?" Asked Lord Eddington as soon as he seated himself (without invitation might I add) right next to Mary when they finally started to eat.

"Since when do _you_ know anything about subtlety...My Lord?" Mary retorted sarcastically without even a glance at the man next to her. However, she did stop eating her sandwich.

The Marquess laughed, "Miss Bennet, really I'm serious."

"Well I'm serious as well, My Lord."

"Miss Bennet, its not funny. Now, just answer the question," said Lord Eddington through clenched teeth. No one ever contradicts a future _Duke_!

"My Lord! You can't just expect everyone to do whatever you tell them to do! You might be a _Marquess_ but I have the right to remain silent!"

"We are not on America Miss Bennet!"

"Well, My Lord, no matter where I am I have the right to not answer _your_ questions! You might have grown up with servants tending to your every whim and need but not all are as fortunate as you. Some of us actually had to _work_ for our clothes. Tell me, My Lord have you ever seen how poor some parts of London is? Have you?!" Mary practically yelled out the last part, which attracted the attention of not only the others at the tables, but also many others walking in the park to see who was yelling at _the_ Lord Eddington.

"Don't you _dare_ try to make such assumptions about my life Miss Bennet without even knowing me. I might seem arrogant at times (at this Mary snorted, _very_ unladylike) but I do understand what poverty is and I am _not_ a spoiled brat!" Lord Eddington also yelled.

"Ah, spoken like a true 'spoiled brat'," said Mary nonchalantly.

"That is-" However, he was interrupted by another man behind him.

"Eddington, since when do you ever yell at ladies? How un-gentlemanlike."

Mary turned around only to find… (drum rolls)…Sir Anthony.

"Burton!" The Marquess glared at him.

"Sir Anthony?" Mary questioned astounded. _Wasn't he supposed to have business to do?_

"Burton! What are you doing here?" Asked Mr. Crawley, who looked very nervous all of a sudden, "Weren't you supposed to be on _business_? Which was why you _weren't_ able to drive Miss Bennet today."

Sir Anthony looked with an amused frown at the man before realizing what he was meaning, "Oh yes! Miss Bennet, I have to apologize. You see I thought I had urgent business at my country estate in Devonshire today, but thank God that was a false alarm. I beg your pardon for not being able to take you to that ride today, but I came here to find you immediately after I found out that I was free for that ride. Please forgive me."

"Why Sir Anthony, I understand completely and I _do_ forgive you," said Mary with a smile.

Lord Eddington almost choked when he saw the smile, a smile he had never seen before, and a smile he had initially thought Miss Bennet was incapable of. Where was all that ability to forgive when she was talking with him?

_Perhaps because you weren't so conceited, arrogant, proud, stupid, mean, egoistic… _came a little voice from the back of the Marquess' head. Surprisingly it was the same little voice that told him to dance with a certain dark-haired lady at his friend Darcy's wedding. _And look how_ that _turned out._

_Well she started being all prejudiced about me first! _Retorted Lord Eddington in his head.

_She was right, you do sound like a 'spoiled brat'!_

_I do _not

_Spoiled brat!_

_Oh shut up! When did I ever start talking with my own head anyways?_

_When you met Miss Bennet, perhaps?_ That little voice suggested tentatively.

_I must be going mad,_ thought Lord Eddington with a sigh.

_Madly in love, perhaps?_

_WHAT? Love?! That is the last thing that could ever happen. I swear the day I fall in love with that Miss Bennet would be the day I get struck by lightening and die a tragic death! Seriously, love?! The word _love_ does not belong in the sentence with the Marquess of Eddington and Miss Mary Bennet. _Hate_ makes more sense. _

_But love and hate are two sides of the same coin…_suggested that little voice again.

_Ughh! Just shut up!  
_

"Lady Bundley, I'm sorry but I have business to do. Excuse me, but I had a very good time today. Lady Annabelle, Crawley, Burton. Miss Bennet, I hope you can have a good day _now_," said Lord Eddington hurriedly. With a last glance at Mary, he left the picnic.

"Well, that was mean. He didn't even say he liked me. Oh Kitty how am I _ever_ going to marry him if he keeps avoiding me like that? Surely beauty and charm like mine can make him propose to me, but Kitty! Why isn't he proposing yet?" Whined Annabelle immediately after the Marquess left.

_Well maybe because he is _engaged?_ And he wouldn't be _that_ stupid as to marry you! _Thought Mary.

"Annabelle dear, Lord Eddington is engaged! No matter how beautiful and charming you are, he's not going to leave her for you," Kitty said trying to sooth the now crying girl.

"Lady Annabelle, I believe any man who ignores you and runs away from you must have something wrong with his head. Any man would be _lucky_ to have you as a wife! Any _sane_ man that is. So forget about Lord Eddington. If he doesn't like you, then fine! Look for someone better," said Sir Anthony with a smile at the girl.

"Yes Lady Annabelle, someone like me!" Yelled out Mr. Crawley enthusiastically.

_Didn't I _just_ tell him not to look desperate?_ Thought Mary with a roll of her eye.

"Eww! Get off me Mr. Crawley!" Yelled Annabelle who was practically being strangled by Mr. Crawley trying to hug the poor girl.

The doomed picnic finally ended after Sir Anthony seated himself between the little space between Mr. Crawley and Annabelle to retrain Mr. Crawley from "attacking" Annabelle. Mary was quite disappointed she couldn't talk with Sir Anthony that day, but was a little relieved as well. Somehow, talking with him made her very nervous and whenever she is with him, she could feel suspicion coming to her from all directions. Everything from the sleek way he talked to his charm that just seemed a little _too_ perfect.

"Miss Bennet, I'm sorry I couldn't take you for a ride today," said Sir Anthony when everyone was starting to leave.

"Oh, it's really alright. I…I understand," said Mary a little tentatively.

"You know, I have something I have been meaning to give to you since I met you yesterday," said Sir Anthony with a wide grin, "I was at the bookstore after I drove you home, and I thought this would be perfect for you." With that, he pulled out an envelope that had "Miss Bennet" written elegantly over it. Mary looked at it surprisingly, not knowing what to expect, and carefully broke the seal. Upon opening, Mary immediately burst in laughter.

"A map! Now Sir Anthony _however_ did you know I needed this?" Mary said with a smile.

"I just hope my damsel-in-distress wouldn't get lost again…though I wouldn't mind rescuing her again," said Sir Anthony with a grin.

"Well, my _knight in shining armor_, would you like to escort me to the carriage? Because…who knows? The path could be _very_ dangerous!" said Mary looking back with a playful smirk.

"Yes, very dangerous indeed," whispered Sir Anthony to himself before offering his arm to Mary.

* * *

So...what do you guys think? Good, bad (hopefully not)? Feedback is greatly appreciate (and need). REVEIW PLEASE!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I would just like to thank anyone who has reviewed! They are very helpful! For those who did not review...shame on you! (j/k) :)

Anyways, hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Mary! Mary!" Yelled a shrill voice Mary had been dreading for quite sometime, "I knew he was in love with me! Just look!"

In came a flurry of pink and yellow as Miss Annabelle came bursting through the doors to the drawing room where Mary was enjoying a favorite book of hers, _A Vindication of the Rights of Women_. Annabelle came in clutching a newspaper that Mary had seen amongst the gossiping old busybodies around London. It was, of course, the infamous Madame Goosberry's Gossip Column.

_Come on! What kind of name is Madame _Goosbury

"Well, good morning to you too Annabelle," said Mary with a small sigh.

"Alright, read THIS!" Annabelle squealed in delight as she pushed the paper into Mary's hands.

"Alright…_White: This Season's New Black..._" Mary started reading.

"No, not that one, though I would recommend the article to you dear Mary. It's the one underneath it!" Annabelle said excitedly, pointing her daintily gloved finger at the bottom of the paper.

"_Lord Eddington: A Bachelor Again…_… WHAT?!" Yelped Mary as the words finally registered to her mind, "But-But that would be a devastation to society!"

"Oh come on Mary, you can't mean it. But don't you see Mary? HE LOVES ME! That's why he broke the engagement with Lady Harriet!" Annabelle sang in delight as she closed her eyes dreamily.

However, Mary was busy reading the article:

_ Dear ladies of the Ton, _

_ I am honored and happy to announce that our favorite bachelor Lord Eddington, the future Duke of Thornton is once again available for all!_ (What is he, auction item? Though Mary) _It was no surprise to me that Lord Eddington and Lady Harriet's engagement would never last until the wedding, but how it ended is indeed scandalous! According to _very_ reliable sources from the household of the Earl of Gaston, Lady Harriet eloped with a Mr. Lang, who some could know as a rising poet in the world of literature. But after this little escapade with the daughter of the formidable Earl of Gaston, Mr. Lang would probably not be rising anymore! _

_ Well ladies, now that London's most eligible bachelor is once again available to catch, who will be able to snatch him _this_ season? _

_ Awaiting Patiently,_

_ Madame Goosberry _

_Well no wonder the Marquess is so conceited, the female population practically worship him! _Thought Mary with a little disgust at the open admiration the women show for Lord Eddington.

"Gosh! Can you believe it?! Lord Eddington did that all for _me_! Don't you think that is just absolutely _romantic_?" Squealed Annabelle with delight at the news.

"Um…Annabelle did you really read the article?"

"Well, when I saw the first sentence, I knew he _must_ have left that mousy little _Harriet_," Annabelle said with a little contempt at the name, "I mean she was definitely _not_ the person for my Marquess! She does not have my looks, she doesn't have my charms, she doesn't have my fashion sense, she… she is just _not_ me!"

"But who is this Mr. Lang?" Asked Mary before Annabelle could name anymore of her assets.

"He is just a romantic little poet," said Annabelle with a wave of her hand, "He was _so_ pale and _so _lanky. Not at all like _my_ Lord Eddington. Why do you ask?"

"Because he was the one _Lady Harriet_ eloped with!" Mary said, trying to contain herself from rolling her eyes.

"_What?_ That's impossible! Mousy little Harriet?"

"Well yes, according to your _Madame Goosberry_."

"So-so Lord Eddington didn't end the engagement himself?" Annabelle asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Well what did you think from someone like _him_?" Mary said irritably, but when she saw the hurt look on Annabelle's face, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, no matter how silly she is sometimes.

"But you know, like Sir Anthony said yesterday, an idiot like him doesn't deserve someone like you. Come on! Cheer up Annabelle, didn't you say there was this big ball coming up? Well, be your own charming self and you can win the hearts of every bachelor in London then! I mean there's _got_ to be better men out there than Lord Eddington, and if there isn't…I doubt God would permit such a disaster," Mary said with a little smile.

"Oh yes! The Saint Lucinda's Ball!" Yelled Annabelle, "I just _totally_ forgot about that! Oh this is just _so_ exciting! Let's go shopping for gowns tomorrow, and we can get new gloves…If you didn't tell me, I would have _totally_ forgotten about the ball. Oh thank you thank you thank you Mary!"

"You are welcome Annabelle," said Mary with a weak smile, _I swear the girl's like a walking firecracker!_ "But I doubt I will be going to the ball though."

"Oh no you don't. Mary Anne Bennet, you _will_ be going to Saint Lucinda's Ball even if I have to _personally_ drag you to it!" Annabelle said defiantly.

_Oh boy!_

* * *

_I cannot believe I am doing this_, thought Mary as she stepped out of the carriage. 

Somehow Annabelle was able to drag Mary all around town for a suitable gown for St. Lucinda's Ball, which in Annabelle's opinion was _totally_ the most important event of the season. Mary still couldn't believe how tedious it is to prepare for one little ball. It was as if they were preparing for the rebirth of Jesus! Finally after a week of careful consideration and selection, Mary was able to pick out, with the help of Lizzy, Kitty, and of course Annabelle, a gown that was fitting. Though, of course, Mary would have preferred to have gone with her usual grey gown for balls are usually depressing times for her.

However, that night, she finally understood what her sisters must have felt when _they_ went to balls. The maids tended her hair (ending with some very painful yells from Mary) put on the right jewels (ending with some loud protests from Mary), and put on the gown (which actually did not receive many complaints).

When Mary stared into the mirror after she was all done, she couldn't believe what she saw. Looking back at her was a tall dark-haired beauty with her hair miraculously pinned up in a fashion Mary would have never been able to figure out in her life, and wearing a simple yet elegant white muslin dress. Her round spectacles were taken off, after a very heated debate between Mary and her sisters, which made her dark eyes sparkle in the light. Mary could only stare at her reflection while the maids all silently congratulated themselves at turning a hopeless case of fashion into a beauty.

Somehow, the combined efforts of both Lizzy and Kitty was able to bring Mary to abandon her spectacles for the ball. It was not like she needed them to see, but rather to read; and since she reads during the majority of her days, Mary never took off her spectacles before except for sleep. When she walked down the stairs to meet the eager faces of Lizzy and Mr. Darcy (who has been gone for business for the past week), she was greeted with great enthusiasm at which Mary blushed furiously at. Even Darcy, usually taciturn except with Lizzy, greatly complimented Mary on her dress.

That was why, when Mary stood in front of the Matlock's assembly room, she couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach. For a moment, she felt like another debutante about to face her Judgment Day in front of the wraths of the _Ton_.

* * *

All through London, women and young girls alike awaited anxiously for the start of St Lucinda's Ball, which marks the official beginning of the Season. It could be the beginning of a fabulous season, and for some, it could end in fruitless despair. It was the ball that every debutante dreads but still restlessly awaits for the scrutiny of every member of Society. Thus, dresses were picked out with great care, fashioned to the last style and made with the best materials. Hair was styled to perfection and fashion, no matter how long the wait. For St. Lucinda's Ball was worth every second of wait.

* * *

When Mary entered the ballroom, she was at first stunned by the glitters of the evening. Everywhere she looked, there was light, and everywhere she looked, there were beautiful women, all of whom were dressed to perfection. She looked down at her own simple gown and somehow felt a tiny tug in her legs screaming for her to run away. However, Lizzy dragged her towards a woman of her acquaintance. Mary could not help but feel a little out of place as she listened to Lizzy and Lady Drake talk. Soon, she felt herself drift towards the edge of the ballroom near the terrace. 

"This your first St. Lucinda's Ball?" Asked a voice behind Mary as she leaned against the door to the terrace.

Mary turned around in amazement to see a lady dressed in the height of fashion with curls of dark hair that crowned her head.

"Uh-uh yes, it is my first…how did you know?" Asked Mary timidly.

"Well, from the looks of it, you looked bored and _completely_ out of place," answered the mysterious lady, "I'm the Countess de Leiven, by the way."

_Oh God, how did I end up talking to one of the patronesses of Almack's? _

"Well, I'm not exactly used to going to balls and dressing up you know," said Mary nervously.

"Is this your first time in London?"

"Yes."

"Then you must let me introduce you to everyone…Miss…" Lady Leven hesitated for Mary's name.

_Oh God how stupid she must seem!_

"Bennet…Mary Bennet," answered Mary.

"Well Miss Bennet, welcome to St. Lucinda's Ball."

* * *

So how about this chapter? I know its really short, but definitely will be updating soon!!!! 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Some people have pointed to some historical inacurracies of this story, and I would just like to apologize to anyone who was confused or even angry at the mistakes. I would just like to say I'm _far_ from a perfect author and even _farther_ from a historian, and I am just trying to write a fun story. So please, go easy on me. Of course, I would welcome any person who point out to the mistakes, but if I do not change them, then I would just like to apologize in advance who those who like to read stories that are correct historically. My writing style is obviously different from Jane Austens because I don't live 200 years ago, and I really don't want to write exactly like her. But anyways, enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"So Miss Bennet, what drove you to come to London? You are definitely not like the kind of girl desperate for a husband," said Lady Lieven as she walked Mary to the other side of the ballroom all the while nodding at passing acquaintances. 

"It was my mother, she gets so…irritating when she starts talking about husbands for me. I just needed to get away from all the nagging," said Mary a little embarrassed.

"And you come to London of all places?"

"As you can see I was _quite_ desperate to get away," laughed Mary, "If I didn't go, my mother would've probably tried to push me _accidentally _into the road in front of another unfortunate shop clerk so that he could pick me up and rescue me like a knight in shining armor! Then I would have to embarrass myself in front of a complete stranger and _try_ to flirt with mud all over me."

"Well I completely understand why you are here then," laughed Lady Lieven, "Now come, I believe I can ease your boredom a bit."

Lady Lieven led Mary to a tall lanky middle-aged man dressed in a fashionable military dress.

"Miss Bennet, may I introduce you to Duke of Wellington. Your Grace, this is Miss Mary Bennet," said Lady Lieven calmly introducing Mary to the man.

_The Duke of Wellington! The war hero?! Even silly mother knows of him and she almost _never_ extends her knowledge of the outside world beyond fashion and gossip!_

"Ah…oh God! Your Grace! How do you do? Congratulations on your successful campaign at Waterloo. Amazing…but of course everyone must say that, I mean what I was I thinking, complimenting the Duke of Wellington on Waterloo…" Mary said nervously.

To her surprise the Duke actually laughed and said kindly, "Really Miss Bennet, do I really look I'm a monster? Don't be scared my dear, I don't bite! Unless you are French of course!"

After that, Mary found herself enjoying the company of the witty Duke as they conversed amicably. She was surprised to find him so amiable and interesting. He shared with her stories about India, France, and all the places he had been to that amazed and excited her. However, Lady Lieven had to interrupt and introduce Mary to someone else.

"Now let's see, who would help end your boredom?" Lady Lieven asked as she scanned the already crowded assembly room, "Ah! I know just the person!"

Immediately, Mary felt herself being dragged right across the room to the other side with just a little bit of bumps and bruises along the way. When she finally survived the trip across the room, she was surprised to find Lady Lieven completely intact and still composed.

_How does she do that?! _

"Come my dear, let me introduce you to…Lord Eddington! My Lord, this is Miss Mary Bennet," Lady Lieven said, introducing Mary to the unsuspecting Marquess.

"I'm afraid we have already met Lady Lieven," Mary said trying to avoid the eyes of Lord Eddington.

"Well then My Lord, why don't you take Miss Bennet for the first dance? This is her first ball in London and we want her first dance to be perfect don't we?" Suggested Lady Lieven as she practically pushed the glaring Marquess into the equally appalled Mary.

"Bu-but," began Mary.

"Now come my dear, don't be so shy. Lord Eddington is an excellent dancer!" Exclaimed Lady Lieven as she pushed (very gracefully) both of them onto the dance floor.

_An excellent dancer with a detestable manner and even more disgusting mouth! Just the _perfect_ dance! _Thought Mary as she grudgingly took her place on the dance floor.

As the music began, Mary tried to look everywhere except for the man next to her. Of course, with her inexperience at dancing, that task could not have been possible without a few unfortunate incidents.

"Miss Bennet, can you really dance? You are making me look bad," said Lord Eddington jokingly.

However, it was not perceived as a joke by Mary who immediately glared at him, "Well it's not like dancing with _you_ is improving _my_ public image."

"But every woman in this room is now jealous of you."

"Well then every woman in this room is a fool for being jealous of _me_. If they want, I would _happily_ step down, _My Lord._"

"And spoil the fun?"

"Believe me My Lord, there is nothing _fun_ about dancing with you. Especially you," said Mary with another glare.

"I meant for me, Miss Bennet," said the Marquess trying to contain his laughter.

"Well it's all about you, isn't it My Lord? _Look at me, I'm the Marquess of Eddington. Girls worship me, men wish they are me I have looks, I have a fortune, and I have charms. So everyone should fall at my feet because I'm just the center of attention!_" said Mary in a mockingly high voice, "Your narcissism amazes me My Lord."

"So you admit I'm handsome and charming," said Lord Eddington with a smirk.

"Oh believe me My Lord you are _far_ from charming!" Said Mary angrily.

"Now now Miss Bennet, don't get so emotional...unless it's the time of the month again? How odd that you have them every time I see you," said Lord Eddington laughingly.

"How can you call yourself a gentleman when you _dare_ to mention such a thing!" Mary practically yelled at the Marquess as both stopped dancing and she glared at him with all her might. Immediately, the music ended, and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air as everyone stared at the couple who were both red in the face. Mary looked around nervously when she realized she had just yelled at a Marquess in front of all Society and had just made a complete fool of herself by attracting of attention of everyone in the room. She could only gap openly in horror.

It was Lord Eddington who recovered from the shock first.

"Now everyone, do not worry. 'Tis but a lover's spat," said Lord Eddington with an uneasy smile as he dragged the traumatized Mary out to the garden and the gossiping tongues immediately starting flicking at the new scandal of the season.

"A 'lover's spat'?" Asked Mary quietly for she was still pretty shocked from the incident as the Marquess let her to an empty bench after escaping from the curious glances at the both of them.

"It was the only thing I could think of," said the Marquess sheepishly with a little smile.

Silence.

"A _'lover's spat'_?!" Mary said as soon as her brain processed the new information and jumped immediately back into attention.

_Oh here we go,_ thought Lord Eddington inwardly.

"A _'lover's_ spat'?! That's the best you could think of while everyone in polite Society is staring at you?! Oh God I'm ruined! What were you _thinking_?! Oh wait, what am I asking? You are not _capable _of thought!" Yelled Mary at the Marquess like a mother at a child.

"Well I wasn't just going to look like a fish out of water in front of everyone and gaping so that anyone who was standing a mile away could see the inside of my mouth!" Said the Marquess, now a little offended.

"I would have rather had everyone looking at my mouth than thinking I am your new mistress!" Yelled Mary furiously.

"Believe me Miss Bennet, it would be pretty hard for everyone to believe _you_ were _my_ mistress!" Yelled the Marquess back equally furious.

Mary's eyes flashed and turned to an even darker shade of brown when she heard the comment. She took a deep breath as if to calm herself down, "My Lord, please, stay out of my sight for the rest of the evening or else I insure you there will be physical damage done," Mary said in a dangerously low voice.

With that, she left the stunned Marquess in the garden.

_Ugh! The nerve of that man! _Thought Mary as she avoided the curious glances of everyone in the room and vented her anger in a corner of the room.

She looked up and saw in one direction Annabelle who was wearing a little pout on her face. _Oh God I don't need that right now._ Coming from another direction was a worried looking Lady Lieven. _I _definitely_ do not need the Queen of Gossip coming to me! I need to get out of here._

She looked right and left, but couldn't find a good exit where she could leave unnoticed. Then, she spotted a large plant that was pretty close to her. _Land ahoy!_

Mary crouched down and by using the plump looking lady in front of her, she ran behind the plant. _Thank goodness there's so many people here_ thought Mary as she saw the confused looking Annabelle as she pushed towards Mary's former seat.

_Finally, some peace and quiet_ thought Mary with a sigh as she used the plant as cover.

"Miss Bennet?" Asked a voice next to her, "Miss Bennet what are you doing behind the plant?"

_God? What sins have I committed that you have to punish me so?_ Thought Mary as she recognized the voice.

* * *

Hehehe cliffhanger! -Evil Laugh- Of course, its pretty predictable though :)  



	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So sorry. Just been so busy with summer now. But hopefully this chapter can make up for the delay! REVIEW Please!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it! Those who didn't... what are you waiting for???

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Sir Anthony! Please, I beg of you, look like you did not see me!" Whispered Mary as she tried not to attract any attention to them.

"Uh…" said Sir Anthony (surprise, surprise!), a little confused as Mary darted her eyes back and forth around the room, "All right…but Miss Bennet, why am I acting like I can't see you?"

"Did you just get here My Lord?"

"Yes, as soon as I walked in the doors, I saw you jump behind that plant and I just had to come Miss Bennet."

"Well fortunately you didn't get here before or you would have just witnessed my greatest humiliation courtesy of a certain Marquis of Eddington," said Mary sardonically.

"Why am I not surprised it was Eddington?" Mused Sir Anthony aloud, "But Miss Bennet, I hope you will be able to dance with me at least once tonight despite what Eddington did to you. And just in case you are thinking of declining, I should inform you that I am already attracting attention for talking at a plant, so my lady, you have no choice but oblige me in a waltz," said Sir Anthony with a grin as he held out a hand for Mary.

At Mary's hesitation, Sir Anthony said, "Miss Bennet, if you dance with me, perhaps your little 'humiliation' could be forgotten."

"I apologize My Lord, but no matter what you say, I will not leave from behind this plant and besides, if I dance with you, there will probably be even more gossip about me," said Mary, determined not to humiliate herself in front of the whole _ton_ again.

"Then I believe I would have to resort to blackmail Miss Bennet," said Sir Anthony in a mockingly serious tone.

"What sort of blackmail?" Asked Mary suspiciously.

"Well, first I would yell to the whole _ton_ that Miss Mary Bennet is hiding behind a plant. Second, I would then publicly announce that Miss Mary Bennet also does not have _any_ sense of direction. Thirdly, I will also yell that Miss Mary Bennet is a hopeless bluestocking who would prefer the company of books over the company of eligible young men. Fourth…" Said Sir Anthony in an amused tone.

"Oh fine My Lord, I _will_ dance with you if you will just stop insulting me," said Mary with a sigh of defeat.

"Wonderful!" Said Sir Anthony jovially as he held out his arm to Mary and led her from behind the plant to the dance floor.

"But My Lord, I would like to remind you that you should try to avoid blackmailing from now on. For though I am dancing with you now, you should know your blackmailing skills are not quite as polished as your manners," said Mary as she started dancing the waltz with Sir Anthony.

Sir Anthony laughed, and twirled Mary around, "Well then, perhaps I should have more practice from now on."

"Perhaps you should."

For a few moments, they danced in silence, until Mary started noticing people looking their way.

"My Lord, do you see all those gossiping busybodies looking this way? Look at them, they are all staring at us and whispering amongst themselves. What do you supposed they are saying?" Asked Mary anxiously as they made another turn. Unfortunately, her anxiety combined with her lack of practice in the field of dancing resulted in some embarrassing incidents.

"Miss Bennet, will you calm yourself?" Asked Sir Anthony, who was still surprisingly patient after Mary stepped on his feet for third time that evening.

"Calm myself? How could I calm myself when the whole of London believes I am the Marquess of Eddington's new _mistress_…or even worse the reason he broke off his engagement!" Mary whispered in a harsh tone to the surprised Sir Anthony.

"New _mistress_? Why on earth would anyone think of that? Pardon me Miss Bennet, but I assumed you despised him!" Sir Anthony said confusedly.

"You assumed right Sir, I _do_ despise him. However, I'm afraid His Lordship has a _very_ quick wit and unfortunately one of the shallowest heads in the whole country. Do you know what he said when everyone was staring at us after we were yelling at each other? '_Tis but a lover's spat_'! That pompous…egoistic…stupid…" Mary trailed off then as she mumbled to herself as many insults as she could think of.

To her surprise, Sir Anthony started chuckling at her and immediately Mary realized how ridiculous she must have seemed as she rattled off insults in front of him. _Didn't father always call you one of the silliest girls in the country?_ Thought Mary as she reprimanded herself. Immediately, a blush crept to her cheeks and soon Mary could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

Still chuckling a little, Sir Anthony said, "Miss Bennet, please, forgive me for laughing. You must understand I am not laughing at your expense, really I'm not," he assured Mary when she looked at him skeptically. "I'm just laughing at the fact that _you_, a country miss, would actually have the guts to call the Marquess of Eddington those words! If it was any other lady here, they would probably be delighted that they even got a dance with Eddington!"

"But Sir Anthony, I fail to understand how that is funny?" Inquired Mary as her cheeks gradually cooling, "I was just stating the obvious facts!"

"Exactly! And that is why I admire you so much Miss Bennet. You are not scared to voice your opinions and neither are you stupid enough to fall for Eddington like almost every eligible lady in this room. You, Miss Bennet, are a breeze of fresh air from the country that has done me wonders!" Exclaimed Sir Anthony.

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_ Thought Mary as she felt her cheeks burning again, but this time not from embarrassment. She couldn't help but gape at Sir Anthony, astonished that he would actually openly admit that he admired _her_, Mary Bennet. Mary Bennet, the wallflower, the Fordyce-quoting bluestocking, the silliest girl in England. In all her twenty-one years, she had never been told she was a "breeze of fresh air" much less being told an eligible baronet actually admired _her_.

Well, not counting the shop clerks that were blackmailed by her dear mother.

"Re-re-really?" Stuttered Mary as she blushed. _Oh God, you sound like an idiot!_ Thought Mary angrily to herself.

"Of course."

"Well, you should meet my mother, because she is like a tornado next to me," said Mary, not knowing what to say.

Sir Anthony started laughing, which attracted quite a lot of attention to the two, and soon Mary was as laughing as well, albeit a little nervously. Of course, she didn't really understand what was so funny abut what she said, but somehow, Sir Anthony always had a way of making her feel silly next to him.

As the dance ended, Mary's self-conscious side began to slip in as she saw the numerous glances she was getting from the rest of the room and the whisperings that accompanied them. Of course, Sir Anthony wasn't really doing anything to help because he looked absolutely ignorant, or perhaps content, of the attention he was getting from the rest of the room and kept on smiling as he led her to the refreshments table.

"Well Miss Bennet, I would like to thank you for this wonderful waltz and I hope I may call on you tomorrow afternoon if possible," said Sir Anthony as he handed Mary a cup of punch.

_Like a perfect gentleman…unlike some _other_ people_, thought Mary, surprised she would actually be thinking of Lord Eddington at a time like this.

"Well, I believe I will be visiting a local orphanage tomorrow afternoon. But of course, you can always come any other time, My Lord" said Mary, quickly stating she was not pushing him away. _For even _she_ was not silly enough to push away a man's affections! That would be preposterous especially when the man is eligible, handsome, and charming like Sir Anthony. _

"Ah, so you are active in helping the poor?' Asked Sir Anthony.

"Why yes! Though I am not as wealthy as some people, I still believe it is a duty for me to help those who are even less fortunate than I am. Charity is a virtue greatly honored in the eyes of God. I believe St. Francis of Assisi said, 'Where there is charity and wisdom, there is neither fear nor ignorance'," said Mary, unconsciously slipping back in her comfortable pairs of Bible-preaching, Fordyce-quoting, straight-laced girl she told herself she would never be.

"Well, then Miss Bennet, I see you are a woman of extraordinary virtues. It is not very often that one is as fortunate as to meet one so brave and wise like you, and I am honored to have the pleasure of meeting you," said Sir Anthony, and with another elegant bow, he walked away.

Mary watched as he walked away, with that air of surprising confidence and grace, and felt, for perhaps the hundredth time that evening, her cheeks burning and her mouth agape.

"Miss Bennet, I would think blushing like a silly schoolgirl would be enough, but I think catching a fly in your mouth is a little extreme, don't you think?" Said that voice Mary had come to dread.

She swirled around, and found herself face to face to Lord Eddington, with a smug look on his face and a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"And you dare show your face in front of mine after-after what happened?" Mary hissed as to not attract any attention to them.

"Oh, don't worry Miss Bennet, I believe our…situation has been quite forgotten now."

"How?"

"Well, if you were not so enraptured in trying to make yourself look like a fool by blushing and stammering at your _Sir Anthony_," the name came out with just a bit of hostility, "you would have noticed that Lady Annabelle had just refused the proposal of Lord Edward Cunningham, in front of the whole _Ton_…It was quite humiliating I believe for poor Cunningham."

Mary gasped, remembering the kind, if not a little shy, man who always came to call on Annabelle and looked at her with such utter adoration. _If only he came dressed as a pirate or a highwayman and abducted Annabelle._

"She _refused_ him? But he looked so much in love with her. He practically worshiped the grounds that she walked on! And he was probably the most decent suitor Annabelle has!" Said Mary urgently, as her anger towards Lord Eddington was put aside temporarily.

"And he is an Earl's son."

Mary nodded in agreement, for her head was still too shocked to respond.

"It was an extremely poor choice in her part then," said the ever blunt Marquess.

Again, Mary nodded. For a few moments, neither spoke.

"You know, I believe this is the first time we actually agreed on something," said Lord Eddington a little softly in a bemused tone.

"And the first time we haven't raised our voices and had nothing to say," said Mary, also surprised. She looked up, and smiled a little. For a moment, which felt like an eternity, their eyes locked. For the first time, Mary noticed that his eyes were actually of the most startling dark blue she had ever seen. For a moment, and one moment only, she felt mesmerized.

But of course, the spell (for what else could it have been?) was broken as Mary quickly averted her eyes and started to examine a very interesting bit of her gloves.

She cleared her throat and hastily said the first thing that came to her mind, "But don't expect that to happen again."

Lord Eddington seemed to come out of his trance as well and chuckled a bit, "Well, of course not. For you always have something to amuse me with."

With that the Marquess made an extravagant bow and said, mockingly of course, "Ah! The time calls for me to leave. Good-bye, my love! My heart will cease to beat until we meet again."

"Well, let us just hope you don't kill yourself... My Lord," Mary quickly added.

"Oh, so your manner has returned! I was starting to think London has turned you into a barbarian, ironic, isn't it?" Exclaimed Lord Eddington, "Well, milady, my chariot awaits me."

With another extravagant bow he left.

Mary couldn't help but feel one corner of her mouth turn upward at the Marquess. _Who knew he was a joker? But of course, he could just be trying to lessen the awkwardness after the Incident. Maybe he felt something? Or was it _me_ who felt something?_, thought Mary as she reflected back. However, the sensible part of her brain spoke. _He has plenty of female admirers, he probably has Incidents all the time. It probably didn't mean any thing to him. And here I was, thinking about it as if it _meant_ something……He is right, I am as naïve as a schoolgirl. _

With a sigh, she said down in one of the chairs.

It had been a long night.

* * *

It has been a long night finishing this up! Anyhow, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone who reviewed though I haven't been very rigorous with my updating, but I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**-**

"Eddington, I want you to answer me truthfully and honestly. We have been friends for how long?" Asked Mr. Darcy the next day as he paid a visit to the Marquess.

"Ah…. Probably since we were children. Why?" Inquired the unsuspecting Marquess suspiciously.

With a frustrated sigh, Mr. Darcy said, obviously uncomfortable, "Then I am sure you will have the decency to answer truthfully. So please, are you in any way, connected to my sister-in-law?"

"Which one?" Asked Lord Eddington who was calmly sipping some tea.

"Mary of course! Who else?!" Exclaimed the frustrated Darcy, a little louder than usual.

"_Mary?_ Miss _Mary _Bennet? Ha! The only connection we can ever share is a mutual dislike- no hatred is more like it," laughed Lord Eddington as he looked at Darcy with a raised brow, "What has married life done to you Darcy? Has your eyesight suffered or has your head been taken over by air? I would have thought you of all people would notice that your sister-in-law and I don't really get along."

With one great sigh of relieve Darcy sat down in one of the chairs, clearly more relaxed. "Of course I have noticed you and Mary aren't necessarily Romeo and Juliet (at this Lord Eddington snorted, in a gentlemanly way of course), but after what you said yesterday…" He trailed off, "Lizzy and I were just worried that you two might…possibly…maybe…share a clandestine romantic affiliation." Darcy finished the sentence in a hurry and looked very uncomfortable.

Lord Eddington laughed again, which resulted in a glare from Darcy. "Oh Darcy! '_A clandestine romantic affiliation'_? That's the best you can do? Why don't you just ask straight out if Mary is my mistress and get it over with? That way you won't have to make yourself a fool." Once again, Lord Eddington proceeded to a quiet laugh.

"Eddington, I just want you to be careful with my sister-in-law's reputation. She's the only one who's not married and I do not want her name to be tainted during this season under my roof. You must understand that I am not accusing you of anything. But if, in any way, I would need to defend Mary's honor, I would defend it if I have to risk another's life," said Mr. Darcy in a serious tone.

"Darcy, Darcy, when can you ever relax once in a while? Always brooding about something or another ever since we were in school," said Eddington jokingly and upon seeing Darcy's grim look, he continued in a more sober tone, "Darcy, ever since Eton and Oxford, have I ever ruined the reputation of a perfectly respectable woman? No. And I promise you, as one of your oldest friends, that I would _never_ lay an unwanted hand on your sister-in-law."

"Well, that is good to hear Eddington," said Darcy with a nod of approval.

With a big intake of breath, Lord Eddington said pleasantly, "And now that you are done with your brother-in-law threat, what do you say we take a trip to White's? I hear it's a great place to recover from an awkward situation."

As they were getting ready to leave, Lord Eddington turned around and said somberly, "Just so you know Darcy, there is nothing for you to worry here. My parents would probably disinherit me if they find out that Miss Bennet's name is linked with mine, as well as my whole family. They have this foolish idea that a noble must marry another nobleman's daughter."

Mr. Darcy looked at his friend for a moment and saw that the merriment that was present before was gone for a moment. He knew that a future Duke would mean many obligations, for Darcy himself came from a family closely linked with many noble families. He himself was a victim of parental pressure from his aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh to marry someone of his own class. He also knew that the recent elopement of Lady Harriet came as a great relieve for the Marquess, who had been dreading the marriage that was arranged by both of their families.

"Eddington, you have been avoiding matrimony for so long, I'm sure your parents would be thrilled to just see you at the alter, no matter who is standing next to you," said Darcy.

"Yes, you are probably right," said Lord Eddington, "I would even marry that Lady Annabelle if it would just stop my mother's bickering about my marital status. It does get irritating after hearing it for about fifteen years."

"Now, now Eddington, Lady Annabelle is my sister-in-law, I will not permit you to talk of her in such a way," said Darcy, a little jokingly.

"Well, it seems like every lady in town is related to you in some way or another Darcy! What will you do once they all start courting and whatnot?" Asked Eddington with a laugh.

"I really have no idea," replied Mr. Darcy.

* * *

"Now Mary, I would like for you to answer me truthfully and honestly. And I would hope that as a sister, you would be able to trust me and tell me the truth," said Lizzy as she was eating breakfast with Mary. 

Mary looked up as she was just about to take a bite out of her muffin, which she had been looking forward to because of the tiring night before.

"Ah…Yes…Lizzy," she said a little confused.

With a sigh of frustration, Lizzy continued, "Are you and Lord Eddington, in anyway, connected?"

"Apart from a mutual dislike, we are not connected."

"Then are you and Sir Anthony Burton, in anyway, connected?"

"Lizzy! Are you trying to talk me out of associating with Sir Anthony? Again?" Asked Mary as she realized the true intentions of this conversation.

"No Mary. I just wanted to know…as a concerned sister!"

"Well when did you turn into a gossip queen?" Asked Mary sarcastically.

"Mary, I know you are a grown woman and can make your own sensible choices, but I am just worried that you might be heading into something you can't handle," said Lizzy kindly, "This is your first time in London, and some people could take advantage of the fact. I just want to make sure you won't get hurt."

"Thank you Lizzy," said Mary a little tightly, "But I am not as silly as Lydia was and I assure you that I won't ever be that sort of person."

"Mary, I just want what is the best for you. You are my sister under my care for this season and I don't want you to go home with a broken heart because that is all you are going to get if you keep associating with that Sir Anthony!" Lizzy ended in a very frustrated tone, which was not helping her already precarious conversation.

"You really think I would actually let my heart to be broken? Do you still think of me as the pitiable sister of yours who has no talent, no beauty, and dense enough to get her heart broken by a man?! Do you really think I am _that_ desperate to fall in love with Sir Anthony? I am _twenty-one_ years old Lizzy! I am practically a spinster here next to girls barely out of the schoolroom who are all beautiful, accomplished, and young! I _seriously _doubt I would ever be able to come to love this season. So please, _dear sister,_ don't waster your time worrying about your pathetic sister!" Mary exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat dramatically and immediately left the room leaving her forgotten breakfast.

"What am I going to do when I have children?" Lizzy mused as she sighed in frustration and took an uneasily bite out of her muffin.

_Lizzy…you were always pretty. But were you ever the only girl who doesn't have a dancing partner? Did you ever embarrass yourself in front of everyone by singing, something you thought was the only thing you were good at?! _Mary thought angrily as she ran up to her room and started pacing around her room.

"Miss Mary? Are you all right?" Asked the confused maid Marie.

"I-I'm fine Marie, thank you. I-I just need to leave this place," Mary said as she quickly grabbed her cloak and bonnet.

"But Miss Mary! You need a carriage dress, or a walking dress at least. And your hair! You are in no state to go yet," Marie exclaimed agitatedly as she watched Mary hurriedly put on her bonnet.

"Marie, please don't tell me what to do. I have enough of those kinds of people in my life," said Mary absently as she started putting on her cloak.

"Miss Mary, I was hired to help you become a fashionable young lady. It is my _job_ to make you look presentable! In the name of fashion, I will _not_ let you out looking like that!" Exclaimed Marie as she defiantly stood her ground.

"Well I am sorry that you have to have me, the misfit, as your doll then. I will refer you to Lady Annabelle straight away, I deem _she_ shall prove a interesting enough specimen to practice your precious fashion on!" Said Mary as she swept past the horrified maid and ran down the stairs demanding for the carriage to be brought around.

She then went to the kitchen in the back past the many surprised looking maids and immediately started stuffing a basket full of food.

"Miss Mary? M-may I help you?" Asked a timid-looking cook as she watched Mary grab for a big loaf of bread.

"I have decided to go to the orphanage earlier than planned, and I am packing some food for them," said Mary tightly as she somehow managed to fit a big piece of ham in the basket as well.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No, thank you."

Once again, she left the room in haste, leaving behind a room of very confused maids.

"Arthur? Is the carriage ready?" Mary asked the young footman as she approached the door to leave with her basket in one hand.

"Yes, the Master's carriage has just come back," said the footman.

"Good, thank you."

"Miss Mary! Wait!" Exclaimed Marie as she ran down the stairs, "At least permit me or Arthur to accompany you to where you are going. It is only respectable."

"No thank you Marie, I am merely going to the orphanage and I don't believe I shall be compromised there. Before I forget, do tell the Mistress that she won't have to worry about my reputation this morning, and I do not plan to rendezvous or run off with a man this morning either. But if the Mistress asks, my afternoon is still open," she said before climbing into the carriage.

The ride certainly calmed Mary down a bit as the otherwise bothersome rocking of the carriage helped take her mind off from her conversation with Lizzy.

"Miss Mary, when shall you be leaving the orphanage?" Asked the driver John.

"Do not worry John, you can take a break this morning and perhaps buy something good for your wife. I won't be leaving in about four or five hours, so do not worry about me, I can always stay longer," said Mary kindly.

"Thank you Miss Mary," said the happy driver.

"You are certainly welcome."

* * *

St. Margaret Homes was located in the less fashionable part of London in a large, but rundown home on Amherst Road. It was a place barely noticeable with its shabby exterior and a small sign that not many would be able to notice. It was first built by William Hearston, the Earl of Shrewsbury. At first, the orphanage was blessed with many patrons of the higher class. However, as the years went on, money slowly dwindled until St. Margaret Homes was ready to close down. It was then that the orphanage was saved by the kind Darcy family of Derbyshire who was good enough to make some generous donations. 

It was how the orphans and the ladies of the orphanage met Miss Mary Bennet. It was rare to find a lady who truly believed in God's words for charity, but it was even rarer to find one during the London Season. Most ladies would probably be visiting the park, shopping for new clothes, or trying to catch the eye of an eligible gentleman on a bright day. However, it was on such a day that the children found themselves playing with Miss Bennet in the playroom.

For some reason it was always with children that Mary Bennet seemed to be able to relax, for it was always the children who could make her feel like a part of them. It was with children that Mary could sing and not feel embarrassed; it was with them that she could laugh and have fun for once in her life. Even when she lived in Hertfordshire, she always found time to visit the local orphans despite the disapproval of her mother. Thus, it was the children who were able to cure Miss Bennet of her rare morning anger.

* * *

"Good-bye Mrs. Henley, Mrs. Jones, I will see you all as soon as I can," Mary said as she prepared to leave the orphanage. 

"Miss Bennet, I must thank you for coming today. The children are so very lonely sometimes with only old ladies like us around. You always make them happier when you visit them," said Mrs. Henley fondly.

"Of course Mrs. Henley, I am just glad I am help," said Mary as she tied her bonnet, "And I will be sure to bring some others the next time I come."

"Thank you so much dear," said the elderly Mrs. Jones.

"It is the least I can do," said Mary before saying good-bye to the children.

As she left the orphanage, she immediately regretted telling John to take a break for she, again, found herself without a carriage and without a clue how to get home.

_Why didn't I get a map?!_ Mary thought as she stood out on the sidewalk to wait for the carriage. But this time, she was determined not to leave the spot.

So she waited…and waited…and waited.

_It has been half an hour!_ Thought Mary as she just heard the church bells proclaim it was indeed four in the afternoon. She eyed the men who were beginning to scare her a little now walk past her with a curious look on their faces. It definitely was not helping her pass the time.

Suddenly, a carriage sped past her as if the devil was chasing it and with a big splash, it completely soaked her.

_Oh wonderful, _thought Mary bitterly as she looked down at her now drenched dress, _and the driver didn't even say sorry! Ugh where is Sir Anthony when you need him?_

Finally, she decided she needed to leave the place immediately and with the help of a few respectable-looking people on the streets, she was (hopefully) walking home.

As Mary walked, the streets started getting less familiar and the people seemed scarcer. She was just about to admit that she was…again…indeed lost when a carriage stopped next to her.

"Miss Bennet?" Asked a voice that Mary recognized too knowingly.

She slowly turned until she faced an impressive carriage with a head poking out of its window that belonged to none other than the Marquess of Eddington.

_Oh wonderful, can this day get _any_ better?_ Mary thought sullenly.

"W-what are you doing here?" Asked Lord Eddington incredulously, "And dressed in such…particular fashion. Quite a fashion statement right there."

"Actually My Lord, I believe this is the new rage I hear in France!" Answered Mary sarcastically, "Perhaps you could try it, it is quite refreshing."

"I would, but I do not believe my carpets would like it very much. It's a tragedy really," said the Marquess.

"Well My Lord?" Mary gestured to her dress pointedly.

"Yes Miss Bennet?" Acquired the Marquess confusedly.

"I would believe a _gentleman_ would help me in such situation, My Lord."

"But haven't we established the fact that I am _not_ a gentleman?" The Marquess answered with a smirk.

"Fine then, good-day My Lord," said Mary as she turned around to leave.

"Now Miss Bennet, perhaps we can settle in a compromise."

At Mary's inquiring eyes, Lord Eddington continued, "I would gladly take you home if you will _politely_ ask me to take you home."

_Oh that smug look… _Mary thought disdainfully. _But even if I don't go with him, my pride would be lost anyways…_

"Lord Eddington, would you _please_ take me home because I am unfortunately very lost and in need of your help," said Mary scathingly.

"Now was that very hard Miss Bennet?" Asked the Marquess with a grin as Mary climbed into the carriage.

"So Miss Bennet, tell me what you are doing on St. James's Street of all places?" Inquired the Marquess.

"I-I got lost when I was walking back home from the orphanage because the carriage didn't come to pick me up and as you can see my dress was already in such condition…so I had to come back or else I would turn into an icicle with all this water on me."

"Orphanage? Where?"

"It is on Amherst Road. Unfortunately it is in a very bad condition right now because money has not been as abundant as it was in earlier years. So I help out whenever I can by bring some food there and play with the children since there are only two older ladies there to take care of the poor children," said Mary with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, perhaps I can help," said Lord Eddington, serious for the first time.

"You would?" Asked Mary skeptically.

"Of course, St. Francis said that 'Where there is charity and wisdom, there is neither fear nor ignorance'."

Mary stared at him with her mouth agape but immediately cleared her throat before saying, "Well, perhaps he was wrong on the ignorance part."

"I am in all seriousness Miss Bennet. I come from a long line of very charitable Dukes; charity is in my blood. With my influence, half of England would be donating for that orphanage by the end of the week," said Lord Eddington assertively.

"Well I see modesty is not in your long and noble blood then."

"Ha ha. Now really Miss Bennet, tomorrow afternoon I will take you there and you can introduce me to the children. And perhaps you should wear a raincoat too," said the Marquess and before Mary could say anything the carriage stopped.

"Well here is Darcy's townhouse. I will walk you to the door Miss Bennet," said the Marquess as he was about to get up.

"No My Lord, you don't have to do that. You have done enough already. Thank you," said Mary hurriedly as she got off the carriage before Lord Eddington could follow. "Goodbye."

As she was walking back to the house, she noticed the carriage that was supposed to bring her home standing right outside the house.

_That's odd, _Mary thought.

When she entered the front doors, she heard a shrill voice shout "Mary!" that seemed to be able to penetrate her very bones.

"Oh Mary there you are! What on earth are you wearing?!" That voice asked, aghast.

"Well hello to you too…Mother."

--

* * *

**A/N:** Mrs. Bennet is in town! So review please! 


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hopefully this loooong chapter is worth the wait everyone! Hope you all shall reward my hard work with REVIEWS!! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

--

"Mary dear change your clothes, they look hideous. How will you be able to attract a suitor looking like this?" Mrs. Bennet shrieked. "Lizzy! What have you been doing to Mary? Encouraging her to continue her ways?! She is here to find a husband, not looking like that!"

Lizzy looked at Mary apologetically, probably for both their mother and their argument in the morning. Mary looked back with a knowing nod for she, being her mother's daughter, was already used to Mrs. Bennet's ways.

"Mother, what are you doing here in London?" Mary asked as calmly as she could.

"I came for _you_ my dear! I want to help you catch a husband!"

"How lucky am I?" Mary muttered under her breath before saying, "But I thought Jane needed your help with the baby? And father needs you to take care of him too."

"Jane already had a child; she doesn't need me around to tell her what to do! And your father, humph! He just shuts himself in the library saying his health would suffice if he doesn't hear my voice!" Mrs. Bennet said indignantly.

"But you never told us you were coming."

"Well it was really a spur of the moment decision. You see, I was reading about that queen…Elizabeth, and that she died a spinster! So I immediately thought of _you_, and I thought my dear Mary would _definitely_ need my help to find a husband!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed proudly.

"You do know that Queen Elizabeth _chose _not to marry, Mother."

"Oh what rubbish! What woman wouldn't want to marry?! It was just an excuse for her not catching a husband."

"But I-" Mary tried to say, but was again interrupted by her mother.

"Now where is my Kitty? My dear _Lady_ Kitty! See Mary? With luck you might also end up as Lady Mary. Of course, Kitty was such a gay girl when she was in London, so _she_ caught a viscount. But not to worry my dear, with my help and expertise, I might just catch you a baron. It would be hard work, of course, but I am sure you shall be married by the end of the season!" Mrs. Bennet declared.

"Mother, I- " But again, Mary was interrupted.

"Mother, perhaps you should rest now for you had a long trip. Annie," Lizzy said as she waved to a maid, "help Mrs. Bennet to her room and do _whatever_ it takes to… make her feel at home…_in her room_."

Mary couldn't help but silently chuckle as Mrs. Bennet quickly started her usual bout of complaints about the trip as she slowly but painfully made her way up the stairs.

Lizzy gave out an enormous sigh when Mrs. Bennet's voice dimmed.

"How could Father have done this to us?" She asked to herself.

"But think of Father, at least he can now read in peace," Mary said reassuringly.

"Oh and what would Mr. Darcy say about this?" Lizzy said worriedly.

"Lizzy, I am sure Mr. Darcy will understand."

"Thank you Mary. And I am so sorry Mary, I shouldn't have doubted your own senses this morning. And I am also very sorry for – well – Mother in general."

"It is alright Lizzy, and I am sorry as well for throwing a tantrum this morning. And about Mother, don't worry about her, I am used to her anyways," Mary said with a smile that assured both they forgave each other.

Then, a shout from upstairs startled them both. "Mary! Fetch me my smelling salts!" The voice that seems to carry all throughout the house shouted.

"I think _I _am the one who needs them more," Mary said as Lizzy laughed and proceeded to her task.

* * *

"Mary, dear, I believe we should go to the dressmakers to make you a few more dresses. I went through them yesterday and I have to say they are _very_ outdated. We must transform you into a fashionable young lady you know. And your spectacles, take them off, they make you look like a blue-stocking," Mrs. Bennet lectured as she prepared to fulfill her duty as a mother: get her daughters to marry.

"I am perfectly fine with my dresses," Mary answered as calmly as she could.

"But Mary! You would _need_ fashionable dresses in order to get married you know," Mrs. Bennet reminded her daughter.

"Lizzy and Jane didn't need fashionable clothes to get married," Mary said.

"But Jane had beauty and Lizzy had wit. You don't have them dear! You _need _the clothes!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat to break the tension in the air, and said, "Mrs. Bennet, I believe Lady Bundley would like to see you as well as Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Perhaps that has more priority than Miss Bennet's dresses."

Mary looked at her brother-in-law with a look of relief.

"Oh yes! I am sure my brother Edward and Madeline would love a visit from me, and Kitty too! Even though she is now a _viscountess_, she would always have time for her dear mother," Mrs. Bennet proudly proclaimed.

"Well then, I will call right away for the carriage to be brought around," Mr. Darcy said as he excused himself from the table.

"Lizzy, you will come with me, right?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Ah…yes of course Mother," answered Lizzy with an uneasy smile.

_Thank God I don't have to go_, Mary thought happily.

"Mary, you will come as well, right?" Mrs. Bennet inquired.

_Oh no! An excuse. Quick! _

"Actually, Mother, I will be going to the orphanage today. It is very important for me to be there because there is a very wealthy patron coming and he might donate today."

"But – "

"Mother, it is very important for Mary to be there today," Lizzy said with a tone of finality.

"Well…alright," Mrs. Bennet grudgingly agreed, "But tomorrow, Mary will come with me shopping all day."

_I can't wait._

* * *

By the time Mrs. Bennet and Lizzy left for Kitty's and Mr. Darcy left for business, Mary was already exhausted. She sat in her favorite chair in the library by the window and with a sigh of relief, started reading a book that she desperately needed. Books had always had a special affect on Mary ever since she discovered them at the age of 6. It was a refuge she found from an early age and a refuge for her still 15 years later.

Just as she was about to read, however, a carriage stopped in front of the house baring the emblems of the Marquess of Eddington.

_Oh no! _Mary thought as she ran downstairs just in time to meet the Marquess coming through the door.

"Miss Bennet! What great timing," Lord Eddington greeted Mary and bowed.

"My Lord, I didn't expect you to come this early. I didn't know you wake up this early."

"But it is 10 o'clock."

"Exactly. I thought you wouldn't wake up till the afternoon," said Mary bluntly.

"I assure you Miss Bennet, I am not that sort of person. Now are you ready to leave?" Lord Eddington asked a little impatiently.

"Oh, will you wait in the drawing room please? I will only take a few moments."

She went upstairs and was immediately bombarded with questions by Marie, her maid.

"Miss Bennet? What is the Marquess of Eddington doing here?"

"We are going to the orphanage. Can you hand me that cloak?" Mary asked as she put on her bonnet.

"But it is not very proper for you to go with him alone," Marie said as she helped Mary put on her cloak.

"Believe me, it is not my idea to go with him in the first place, but do not worry Marie, I will bring Arthur with me."

"Do you want to wear your spectacles today?" Marie asked.

"Why won't I wear my spectacles?" Mary inquired suspiciously.

"Well Miss Mary, you look better without your spectacles. And that gentleman is highly eligible," Marie said tentatively.

"And why would I want to attract the attentions of this 'highly eligible' _gentleman_? Tell me you haven't been conspiring with my mother."

"Oh no Miss Mary! I-I just think that perhaps the gentleman might be…interested in you."

"_Interested_? Why would that-that _gentleman_ be interested in _me_? He is rude, insufferable, ostentatious, and-and the embodiment of everything I do not believe in," Mary said, however the uncertainty in her voice was evident to Marie.

"But Miss Mary, if you wear the spectacles, the children might break it."

"Well if you say it that way, I think I should take off my spectacles… for the children of course and my eyes," said Mary as Marie stifled a sly smile from her face.

When she made her way down the stairs, Lord Eddington was already waiting by the door and held out his arm for Mary to take. When they made their way to the carriage, Mary suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh Arthur! Will you come with me please? And perhaps you should get in the carriage as well," Mary asked as she gestured to the footman.

"_In_ the carriage?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, with me and the Marquess, if that is alright with you, My Lord?" Mary asked.

"Ah, of course Miss Bennet," Lord Eddington said begrudgingly.

When all three got into the carriage, a very uncomfortable silence filled the place that made poor Arthur even more uncomfortable as he sat in the middle with the Marquess and Mary on either sides of him. By the time they arrived at the orphanage, there was not a word spoken within the carriage and Arthur was so uncomfortable that he jumped out of the carriage as fast as he could.

"Thank you…Arthur, now can you please help bring the boxes I brought for the orphanage?" Lord Eddington asked when all three descended from the carriage. Arthur immediately left for the task.

"Well Miss Bennet, I would like to congratulate you in making that poor man as uncomfortable as he could get," Lord Eddington said as they made their way to the orphanage.

"If _you_ started a conversation, My Lord, he wouldn't be that uncomfortable," Mary answered indignantly.

"If _you_ didn't force him in the carriage, Miss Bennet, he wouldn't be jumping out of the carriage like the devil was on his heels," Lord Eddington retorted.

"If _you_ didn't insist on me accompanying you to the orphanage, My Lord, Arthur wouldn't have had to come with me."

"If _you _di- " But the Marquess was cut off by the voice of the voluminous Mrs. Henley.

"Miss Bennet! You have brought a visitor!" The kind lady quickly ushered both in and immediately, the sound of children was heard.

"Mary! Mary!" Children of many ages came running towards the entrance and pushed their way to the young lady.

The Marquess quickly found himself practically hurled to the opposite side of the room as the children pushed him away from their Mary.

"I see Miss Bennet is quite popular here," Lord Eddington said to Mrs. Jones as he watched Mary actually laughing with the children, an occurrence he had never witnessed before.

"Of course, Miss Bennet is probably the only person who comes to visit these children on a regular basis. They are all orphans, so many of the young ones view her as their mother and the older ones see her as a big sister," Mrs. Jones said fondly, "It is very rare to find such a generous young lady in London who genuinely cares for these poor children."

"Yes, it is very rare," Lord Eddington said thoughtfully.

"She's a one in a million kind of girl. You are very lucky for finding such a wonderful woman as a wife," Mrs. Jones said with a smile.

"Yes I – What?! My wife?" Lord Eddington exclaimed in surprise and perhaps horror.

"I meant your fiancé."

"My fian- That's impossible, I assure you Miss Bennet is _not_ my fiancé," Lord Eddington said.

"Oh, I am sorry. It is just…you looked…I didn't even ask. Forgive me please, Mr…" Mrs. Jones trailed off as she just realized she had no idea who the gentleman was.

"Where are my manners? Forgive me. The Marquess of Eddington, to your service madam," Lord Eddington said with a low bow.

"Please forgive my manners…My Lord, I am Mrs. Jones," the flustered elderly lady gave a painstaking curtsey that seemed very stressing to her bones. The Marquess immediately helped her up and helped the frail lady to a chair.

"I have brought some clothes, books and toys for the children, where should I tell the servants to put them?" Lord Eddington asked Mrs. Jones as he saw the boxes of things the footman was bringing to the front steps.

"Thank you so much My Lord, it is so very rare to see such a fine man like yourself helping us at such dire times. They could be brought to the playroom upstairs," Mrs. Jones said gratefully.

By then, the children surrounding Mary was starting to notice the strange man they never seen before, and many were starting to ask questions.

"Oh yes, children I would like to introduce you to the Marquess of Eddington," Mary said as she introduced the children to the Marquess who smiled and bowed to the children.

"My Lord, these are the children," Mary said as she introduced each child to the Marquess who was trying very hard to remember all their names.

One boy, Jonathan who was about five years olds immediately decided he had taken a liking to the Marquess and demanded to climb up into his arms.

It was a curious sight to see the Marquess of Eddington awkwardly hold the squirming boy in his arms. It surprised Mary even further when the Marquess actually laughed as the boy was playing with his carefully folded cravat and completely ruined it. As the children all went up the stairs to the playroom to look at the new things the Marquess brought, Mary couldn't help but catch a glance at the Marquess playing with the boy in his arms.

It definitely was a curious sight.

* * *

By the time lunch came, the children were all pretty tired after playing with their new things. Mary was exhausted as well for chasing after eight year-olds was not a very easy job. Lord Eddington was also quite tired at the end for Jonathan was a very energetic boy who insisted on playing blindman's bluff (I believe it is a Victorian game where one person is blindfolded and tries to catch the person as well as identify that person) all morning.

At lunch, Jonathan insisted on sitting on Marquess, at which the Marquess agreed to. It turned out to be a very amusing lunch because whenever the Marquess was trying to eat something from his fork, Jonathan would eat it first. To Mary's surprise, the Marquess actually did not mind too much the fact that he was not able to eat anything, and seemed to actually enjoy the company of a five year-old.

After lunch, the children unanimously decided that Mary should play for them something on the piano.

As she sat down next to the piano, she looked over at Lord Eddington, who was sitting with Jonathan on the floor and looking nothing like the pristinely dressed gentleman she always knew him as. His hair was horribly disheveled, his cravat was gone, and he already had his coat taken off.

_It definitely is a curious sight to see._ Mary decided before playing a simple tune that the children could sing along with.

"Eddie, can you sing with Mary?" Jonathan suddenly asked the Marquess after the song was finished.

"I-I don't believe Miss Bennet would like it very much for I am a horrible singer," Lord Eddington quickly said.

"Pleeease?" Jonathan asked with huge puppy eyes that no one could resist.

"Yes, Jonathan, I would be glad to sing with _Eddie_," Mary said with an encouraging smile at the clearly uneasy Marquess.

"He couldn't say Eddington," the Marquess muttered before standing by Mary for the song.

Despite the fact that the two were completely off-key, despite the fact the neighborhood dogs started howling along as well, and despite the fact both didn't know all the words to the song, the children loved it. Perhaps they didn't exactly like the singing, but it was the fact that they would actually sing to them that made them clap their hands so hard until they were red.

When the children had to go to nap, they were all unwilling to leave, especially Jonathan who clung to the Marquess' legs for dear life. By the time all had gone to their naps, Mary and Lord Eddington were completely worn out

"Well I have to- uh – talk with Mrs. Henley about some money matters," Lord Eddington said as they stood in uncomfortable silence, "If you will please, Miss Bennet, call for the carriage, we shall leave soon."

"Of course My Lord. So you will donate to the orphanage?"

"Of course," said Lord Eddington before taking leave in the direction of the orphanage office.

After calling for the carriage, Mary sat in a chair next to the door as she waited for the Marquess to finish with business.

"Miss Bennet? What are you doing sitting here?"

Mary turned around to find Mrs. Jones coming from the lunch room.

"Oh, I am just waiting for Lord Eddington to go home, he is talking with Mrs. Henley about donating," said Mary, "And he is very rich so I'm sure the orphanage won't need money any more."

"Why that is good news. What a fine young man that Lord Eddington is," Mrs. Jones said, "You won't find someone like him very often."

"No, not many are like him," Mary said thinking of Sir Anthony.

_Would he have liked the children? Probably not._

"This morning, I had thought he was your fiancé," Mrs. Jones remarked with a sly look at Mary.

"M-my fiancé? No, of course not… What did he say?" Mary asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I believe he said it was impossible, but I am afraid my memory is not in its best anymore."

"Oh…Of course it is impossible for him to be my fiancé, I don't like him nor does he like me," said Mary quickly.

Just then, the Marquess and Mrs. Henley appeared.

"Miss Bennet, I must thank you for bringing such a fine gentleman to us today. And My Lord, thank you so much," Mrs. Henley said gratefully as she curtsied as best as she could for the Marquess.

"Mrs. Henley, it is the least I can do. Miss Bennet, are you ready to go?" Lord Eddington asked before offering his arm for Mary.

"Of course. Good day Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Henley," Mary said her goodbyes and they both left for the carriage.

"Now Mrs. Jones, do I see you matchmaking again?" Asked Mrs. Henley as they waved goodbye to the two.

"Perhaps," said Mrs. Jones with a devious smile.

* * *

"My Lord, I never knew you were so good with children. I thought you would abhor them," Mary said as the carriage took off.

"I didn't know I liked them either. But those children, especially Jonathan, are just too endearing for me to not like them," Lord Eddington said with a smile.

"You must have had experience with children before. Do you have a sibling?"

"No, I am the only child. My mother had series of miscarriages after I was born," Lord Eddington said gravely.

"Oh! I am so sorry for asking," Mary said in horror.

"It is alright. But you certainly do have a number of sisters don't you Miss Bennet?"

"Of course, I have two older sisters and two younger sisters."

"That must have been enjoyable growing up with so many sisters."

"Yes, it was _very_ enjoyable," Mary said sarcastically looking back on the times she spent by herself while her sisters were out doing their own things.

"I think children are the best things that can ever happen to a person," Lord Eddington remarked thoughtfully.

"Then why don't you have children yourself?" Mary asked before she could restrain herself.

"Because I would have to marry in order to have children," the Marquess answered with a wry smile.

"And what is so bad about holy matrimony My Lord?"

"All the ladies, though they are all respectable, are just…well bothersome if I may say so bluntly."

Mary laughed and said, "Especially those who want to get married."

"Yes, exactly. That's why I can't get married."

"But I am sure there is at least _one_ out of a million out there who could fit your criteria."

"Then I shall probably wait until the end of my life looking for such a person. But I am curious, Miss Bennet, why aren't _you_ married?"

"Please My Lord, I hear that question from my mother everyday, I don't need to hear it from you as well," Mary cringed as she heard those dreaded words.

"Why aren't you married? Why aren't you married? Why aren't you married? Wh- " The Marquess was cut off by Mary.

"Oh stop it My Lord! You are so…juvenile and vexing sometimes," exclaimed the aggravated Mary.

"I believe you are the only lady in London who would say that to me."

"And I am probably the only lady in London who has heard you sing. Perhaps if all of them heard you howl like that, there wouldn't be so many bothersome ladies chasing after you," said Mary crossly.

"Now that's the brightest idea you have come up with all day, Miss Bennet," said the Marquess in a mockingly serious tone.

"Finally!" Mary exclaimed as the carriage stopped before the Darcy townhouse. She immediately started climbing out the carriage by herself but accidentally stepped on the hem of her dress as she was getting out and suffered a small fall that was saved by the footman.

"Are you alright Miss Bennet? Do you want me to help you to the door?" The Marquess inquired worriedly.

"I am fine My Lord!" said the embarrassed Mary as she quickly regained her composure. "I _do not_ need your help and I certainly do not need you to help me to the door My Lord."

"You know Miss Bennet, any _sane_ single lady in London would have used this fine opportunity to get me to escort them to the door," said the Marquess in his usual sarcastic tone.

"You mean _insane_?" Mary said with a glare before marching to the front door without a farewell.

_Well, she certainly is one in a million_, thought Lord Eddington as he watched her disappear behind the front doors.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this because I wasn't too sure about this chapter. But please REVIEW everyone! I appreciate them!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Wow, I wrote a lot! Wohoo! And record number of reviews for last chapter!!! THANK YOU! Anyways, hope this chapter live up to your expectations...

And I hope people would read the note in the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

-

* * *

"Mary dear, please take off that dowdy jacket, it makes you look like so drab. Here, put on this pink one, it will attract the attentions of many bachelors," Mrs. Bennet said the next morning as she was helping Mary pick out something to wear for their shopping trip.

"Mother, I am perfectly happy with my 'dowdy' jacket and I have no idea where you got that pink one," Mary said trying desperately to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Nonsense dear, who would be happy with _that_? And this lovely jacket came from Lady Annabelle herself. Such a lovely fine young lady," said Mrs. Bennet proudly.

"Annabelle? You met her?"

"Why yes, she is such a charming girl! Did you know she is practically engaged to a Marquess? Now if you will just follow my advice, I could get you a Baronet you know," Mrs. Bennet said.

"Mother, I really do not _want_ a baronet nor do I have any plans of marrying this season, so could you please just drop that silly notion and let me dress in peace?"

"_Fine_ Mary, but do not blame me when you don't catch a husband this season!" Mrs. Bennet said pouting as she left the room in resignation.

"Actually, I would blame you if I _do_," said Mary under her breath as she put on a dark blue jacket as compromise.

When Mary made her way downstairs she found her mother chatting animatedly with Annabelle as if they were lifelong friends.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Mary thought,_ They are practically long lost twins, just born about a hundred years apart._

"Ah Mary dear, I hope you won't mind me taking dear Annabelle with us to our shopping trip. She insisted on coming," said Mrs. Bennet as she beamed at the beautiful girl next to her.

"Mary, when I heard _you_ were looking for a husband, I just _had_ to help. Do not worry dear, with my experience and Mrs. Bennet's help, we will help you catch a husband in no time!" Annabelle excitedly said. Before Mary could say anything, she grabbed her arm and dragged her into the open carriage.

After visiting about five shops, Mary was completely exhausted, physically and mentally. Never in her life had she seen so many shades of pink, blue, white, and all the colors in the world. And never had she heard so many women argue about one color in her life.

"No, I believe this lighter shade would compliment her skin," said Mrs. Bennet, showing the ladies a pale blue color.

"No, I think this darker blue would work well against her eyes," Annabelle retorted, holding out a blue that didn't look very different from the one Mrs. Bennet had.

"Oh no no! That blue is _completely_ off! Mary is too tall for that blue," Mrs. Bennet argued, "_This_ blue would compliment her height as well."

"_Non, non,_ zat is too pale for Mademoiselle's pale face. Zis blue would work much better," Madame Amoure (Mary couldn't help but chuckle at the name) said, "Zis blue is the latest fashion in France."

They finally decided on the blue Madame Amoure picked out, which in Mary's opinion looked exactly the same as all the other blues they looked at, and then started the argument over the dress pattern.

After another half and hour of arguing over lace, Mary had had enough.

"Everyone, please just stop arguing! I don't see what's so important about that tiny bit of lace! It's just _lace_, it's not like we are deciding on the fate of the country here!" Mary shouted as the ladies in the shop all turned to her with astounded faces.

"I am sorry Mother, but I am leaving now before that dress drives me mad! You all can do whatever you want, but please, just don't include me in the decision making process anymore. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go now," Mary said and called for Marie, the maid, to come with her as well.

"I swear Marie, I don't think I can hear the word 'blue' again without getting a headache," Mary said wearily when both came out of the shop.

"Do you know how to get home, Miss Mary?" Marie asked nervously, remembering a previous incident when both got lost getting home following Mary's directions.

"Yes, Marie, I do. You should thank Sir Anthony for giving me this map you know," said Mary as she took out the said map from her reticule.

"Now, we are on Edwards Street, which means we should…"

"Miss Mary!" An enthusiastic voice called from somewhere on the road. Mary immediately turned around to find a familiar head poking out of a familiar carriage.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Eddie is taking me out for a ride on his carriage!" Jonathan exclaimed happily. At the mention of his name, another head popped out next to the boy.

"My Lord, how do you do?" Mary asked politely.

"I am fine thank you Miss Bennet, and you?" Lord Eddington answered a little awkwardly.

"I am fine as well."

"Miss Mary, will you come with us? Eddie said he would take me to the park! And it would be so fun to have you with us," said Jonathan happily at the prospect of playing with both Eddie and Mary.

"Well actually, I was just walking home…"

"Pleeease?" Jonathan again utilized all of his charms to make a face that Mary couldn't resist.

"Oh all right Jonathan, I will go with you," said Mary.

"Marie, will you go back to the shop and tell my mother that I am going to take a ride with Lord Eddington please? Wait, actually tell her I am with Sir Anthony," Mary whispered to Marie, "It would make it all too complicated if you tell her I am with Lord Eddington."

Marie nodded with a knowing smile before going back to the shop.

"Miss Mary, we are going to have so much fun!" Jonathan shouted as Mary climbed into the carriage.

* * *

"Now Jonathan, this is a big park and you could get lost very easily. That is why you should _always_ stay close to us and never run off by yourself," Lord Eddington sternly told Jonathan when the carriage stopped in front of Hyde Park.

Jonathan nodded eagerly before holding out his hand to a confused Marquess.

"Eddie, you have to hold my hand when I walk. Mrs. Henley says that when I go in a park, I need to hold her hand!" Exclaimed Jonathan excitedly.

"Uh, yes, of course," said Lord Eddington as he held out his hand uneasily.

"Miss Mary, you can hold my other hand!"

"Oh, ah of course," said Mary, a little flustered for she had never done such a thing before.

Lord Eddington and Mary's obvious lack of parenting skills soon surfaced as they started walking. The Marquess, with his longer legs walked much faster than little Jonathan could handle. Mary also couldn't keep up with the other two because she for one was wearing a skirt, a fact seemingly unknown to the other two. However, after a bit of practice, the trio was walking peacefully along a road when a voice called, "Lord Eddington!"

They turned around to find Lady Lieven coming towards them. Immediately, Mary felt a blush coming to her cheeks and she noticed that Lord Eddington seemed to stiffen as well at the presence of the notorious gossip.

"Lady Lieven," said Lord Eddington politely as he bowed, followed by a quick curtsey from Mary.

"Ah, and Miss Bennet! I couldn't believe my eyes at first when I saw _you_, My Lord with a _child_ and a woman by your side. Now that is a rare occurrence," said Lady Lieven with a sly look.

"I was taking a walk with Jonathan here and he insisted on having Miss Bennet join us," said Lord Eddington carefully for he knew the suspicion underneath Lady Lieven's polite tones.

"So this young man is Jonathan, how do you do?" Asked Lady Lieven as she held out her hand to the boy.

"How do you do, ma'am," said Jonathan with a big smile before taking the offered hand and kissing it.

Lady Lieven laughed, "What a darling boy! Where did you get such a treasure My Lord?"

"Ah…He is a…" Lord Eddington looked anxiously at Mary for a second.

"Jonathan, come I want to show you the river. Excuse us, Lady Lieven, it was a pleasure seeing you again," Mary said quickly before taking Jonathan's hands and walking him away.

"Miss Mary, why are we leaving Eddie behind?" Asked Jonathan as he looked back at the Marquess talking still to Lady Lieven.

"Do not worry Jonathan, he will come later. Look! There's a duck over there!" Said Mary pointing to the river.

"Miss Mary? Can I ask you a question?" Jonathan asked with a small frown.

"Yes, of course you can," Mary answered worriedly at the unusually somber boy.

"Do I have a daddy?"

"A-A daddy?"

Jonathan nodded, "I was outside of the house playing when these boys came up to me and made fun of me because I didn't have a daddy. Mrs. Henley and Mrs. Jones never mentioned a daddy or a mummy (I believe British people call moms "mums") before and I didn't know what to say."

Mary stared at the boy and immediately felt a pang of guilt and compassion washed over her.

"Oh Jonathan, look at me. Do not let those boys make fun of you because you _do_ have a family of people who love you. A dad and mum could be _anyone_ who loves you."

"So is Eddie my daddy?"

"Y-yes, he could be your daddy and you have a mummy too."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Really? Then I have the best mummy and daddy in the world!" Exclaimed Jonathan as he hugged a surprised Mary as hard as he could.

"Yes, you definitely do," said Mary quietly with a smile.

"I hope I am not interrupting," a voice said from behind.

"Eddie!" Immediately, Jonathan let go of Mary and ran to hug "Eddie".

"Eddie, Miss Mary told me I have a daddy and a mummy!" Jonathan proudly said.

"You do?" Lord Eddington glanced at a guilty-looking Mary.

"Yes, you are my daddy and Miss Mary is my mummy!"

Lord Eddington stared for a moment and laughed nervously, "Really? Miss Mary told you that?"

"Yes I _did_ because both Lo- Eddie and I love you Jonathan," said Mary with a glare at Lord Eddington.

"R-right, of course," said Lord Eddington.

"Then Daddy, can we go to the candy store? _Pleease_?" Jonathan said pleadingly with the cutest face he could master.

"Uh… Mrs. Henley specifically told me not to give you candy today…" Lord Eddington answered nervously as he tried to look anywhere except the pleading boy in front of him.

"_Pleeease?_ Just a little?"

"Actually, I think your _mum_ should decide that…since she _loves_ you," the Marquess smugly as he saw the expression on Mary's face change.

"That's no- "Mary tried to say.

"But Miss Bennet, this is your _son_, you should know what's best for him," Lord Eddington said with a self-satisfied smile.

"But you are the _father_, you should know that candy is not good for the teeth!" Mary retorted.

"_I_ took him out in my carriage, now you have to fulfill _your_ parental duties."

"Oh, so you are done for day?" Mary said sarcastically.

"Please mummy, _please_? I promise not to eat too much," Jonathan now joined in as he once again pouted.

Mary struggled with herself for a few moments before saying as motherly as she could, "Fine, but not too much all right Jonathan?"

Jonathan nodded eagerly before once again taking both of his make-shift parents' hands and dragging them back to the carriage. After contemplating for eternity which candy to buy, an exasperated Marquess agreed to buy one of every candy in the store much to the shock of Mary.

"My Lord! That much candy is not healthy for Jonathan!" Mary exclaimed when Lord Eddington ordered the candy.

"I am apparently the father so I get to decide what to buy for Jonathan," said Lord Eddington as he prepared to pay for the candy to the shop clerk.

"No, put that money down," Mary said angrily as the nervous clerk looked back and forth between the two.

"Don't you dare put that down," said Lord Eddington tightly to the clerk without taking his eyes off from Mary.

"The mother always knows better than the father when it comes to children."

"The father makes the money to buy candy and he wants to spend it without having the mother dictate over what he does."

"The mother needs to step in when the father is a complete idiot!"

For a moment Mary regretted what she said as she saw Lord Eddington's face turn murderous at her words. However, it was gone in a moment at her relief when he stepped back and sighed.

"Fine Miss Bennet, Jonathan will have only one candy everyday. Did you hear that Jonathan? Your _Mother_ thought it was appropriate," said Lord Eddington calmly as he took the bag of candy from the clerk and Jonathan back to the carriage leaving Mary behind.

"W-wait for me!"

* * *

"Please tell me Miss Bennet, how after leaving you alone with Jonathan for ten minutes or less, I have found myself with not only a son but a wife," said Lord Eddington as the carriage started rolling after dropping Jonathan off at the orphanage.

Mary, who was still waving goodbye to the boy, did not answer at first.

"Miss Bennet?"

"A group of boys made fun of him because he didn't have a father so when he asked me if he had a daddy, what do you think I could say?" Mary answered.

"So you lied to him."

"No My Lord, I told him a father and mother could be anyone who loves him and that we both love him. It might not be completely true, but at least it is better than the real truth," Mary said a little defensively.

"The truth?" The Marquess asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes," said Mary with a sigh, "Mrs. Jones told me the story one day. His mother came to the orphanage about five years ago without a job, a husband, or a relative and heavily pregnant with Jonathan. She was terribly thin and Mrs. Jones found her on the steps of the orphanage one day completely unconscious. She called for a doctor and he told her that the mother couldn't live long and that the child would probably die as well. So she asked the mother if there was a father, the woman answered that there wasn't a father. Of course, she gave birth to Jonathan after that and died almost immediately after the birth. She told Mrs. Jones to take care of Jonathan as best as she could and to name him Jonathan George Burton. So Jonathan lived there ever since."

"Burton," said Lord Eddington quietly.

"That's why I couldn't tell him the real truth," said Mary sorrowfully.

"Well think of it this way, at least now he has a dysfunctional family," said Lord Eddington lightly.

"You mean a dysfunctional father and a perfectly normal, caring mother?"

"No, I meant a health-obsessed dictator of a mother."

"I was only caring for my child's health unlike _someone_," Mary retorted with a glare.

However, the Marquess only laughed and said, "Ha, I already feel bad for your future husband."

Mary frowned at him and said, "And I feel bad for _your _future wife as well as your future child."

"At least my wife would be real, unlike your imaginary husband," said Lord Eddington with a smirk.

"Well, I already have my clothes ready for your wife's funeral when she dies suffocating from your ego."

"Do you see here Miss Bennet? We were _meant_ for each other! Just see how well we fight like a married couple," said Lord Eddington sarcastically.

"Oh yes, it was a match made by the devil himself," Mary retorted.

"Ah, speaking of the devil, I am supposed to give you this," Lord Eddington suddenly said as he reached in his coat pocket to pull out an envelope for Mary.

"It is an invitation," Mary stated when she broke the extravagant seal.

"No, it's a love letter from yours truly," Lord Eddington said sarcastically as he looked outside the carriage windows.

Mary chose to ignore his comment and read the invitation out loud, " 'His Grace the Duke of Thornton and Her Grace the Duchess of Thornton request the honor of your presence at their house party at Farnborough Hall in Essex from the 15th of June to the 22nd of June.' A house party for a week?"

"Yes, my parents' poor health did not permit them to come to London this season, but my mother is determined not to miss out on the fun," said Lord Eddington with a sigh.

"But why would they invite me? I don't even have an Almack's voucher!" Mary exclaimed incredulously.

"You don't have an Almack's voucher?"

"Why would anyone give me one? Unless I am suddenly the long lost daughter of an Earl, I doubt I will be attending Almack's anytime soon. Not that I would really care about it of course," Mary added quickly, "It is really just my mother who has been bugging me about it nonstop."

"Well you could always tell those ladies you are the mother of Lord Eddington's son," the Marquess laughed.

Mary laughed as well, "I think they would probably believe I am crazy."

"No, they would think of it as the biggest scandal of the Season," said a bemused Marquess.

"But anyways, am I to go by myself?" Mary said as she redirected the conversation once again to the house party.

"Oh no, that invitation was for Darcy but I saw you first, so I gave it to you," Lord Eddington said quickly.

"Oh," Mary said a little bit disappointed.

_Did I really think the invitation was for myself only? And why would Eddi- Lord Eddington personally give me an invitation when he doesn't even like me. He probably doesn't even want me there,_ Mary thought.

"So you will be there?" Lord Eddington interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, yes, probably," said Mary uneasily.

"Great, I am looking forward to it."

_Was that supposed to be sarcastic, or did he really mean it?_ Mary thought. _Why can't be like normal people and talk straight?_

"Here we are, and I am assuming you do not need help walking to the door?" The Marquess said when the carriage stopped in front of the Darcy townhouse.

"No thank you," Mary said as she walked down the steps by herself, thankfully without an accident.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Miss Bennet."

"I would like to apologize for...uh calling you an idiot. I didn't really mean it," said Mary sincerely as she stood outside of the carriage.

The Marquess stared at her for a moment before saying quietly, "No, I think I deserved being called an idiot, it's time someone called me that. But if it makes you feel better, consider the apology accepted."

"Thank you My Lord for a wonderful afternoon. I really enjoyed it, goodbye," Mary quickly said before Lord Eddington could see her blush a little and hurriedly went in the house.

Once she closed the doors, she put her hand on her cheek and could feel it burning still.

_Now that's uncommon, quite unusual indeed,_ Mary thought.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok guys, here is a serious question: **Would it make sense for Eddington to adopt Jonathan? Should he?  
**

REVIEW and let me know! YOU can decide what happens next! (I feel so much like that poster with that Uncle Sam thing...yeah)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put in their suggestions. And as a hint I would like to tell everyone that **there will be a proposal of adoption this chapter!**

Oh yes, I did make a horrible mistake the first time I put this thing up, which was kindly pointed out to by Requiem for a Sunburst. 

-

I am in desperate need for an editor or someone to read over my mistakes before I put this online. Anyone who is interested, e-mail me or just review. THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**--**

* * *

Two day later, Mary was sitting in the sitting room reading a new book she just got when she heard the front door open and close. Shortly after, the butler announced "Lady Annabelle Belleford" and the said lady immediately came down to sit next to Mary. 

"Mary dear, read this," Annabelle said agitatedly.

"What is- don't tell me it's that Madame Goosberry again," Mary said with a look at the familiar looking newspaper with a familiar name on top.

"Please Mary, just read this article," Annabelle pleaded and pointed at the front page.

"All right," said Mary with an inward sigh and read:

_Eddington...Married?_

_ It seems just a few days since the handsome and highly eligible Marquess of Eddington once again returned to being a bachelor when a stunning new source confirms that the future Duke has a son! He was spotted a few days ago with a young son and an unidentified woman at Hyde Park strolling along like a family. This stunning new development will disappoint many women of the Ton and give rise to a new wave of rumors after the Lady Harriet scandal the Marquess just recovered from. Who could be this mysterious woman who has stolen our beloved Marquess' heart? Who is his son? And perhaps the most important thing on everybody's minds: is he married?_

_Once again awaiting patiently,_

_Madame Goosberry_

Mary stared at the newspaper in horror and shock. _Please, not another scandal! For a person trying not to stay as far away from scandal as possible, I am creating as much talk as Lydia did! _

"Can you believe it Mary? Why would he lie to my like that? Tell me this is not true Mary, tell me he still loves me," Annabelle said shaking Mary as tears swelled in her eyes, ready to pour out.

The image would have seemed enchanting if Annabelle was mute.

"A-Annabelle, this is nothing. You shouldn't have to listen to some silly gossip column by a lady called Madame _Goosberry_. That w-woman, _believe me_, has nothing to do with Lord Eddington and that boy cannot be his son," Mary said trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Are you sure Mary?" Annabelle asked in between sniffs.

"Yes, I am sure of Annabelle. You have _nothing_ to worry about, Lord Eddington can be all yours.'

"Oh thank you Mary," said Annabelle with a small smile, "You know I have always admired you."

"What?" Mary asked incredulously. _Annabelle admires _her_? Miss Wallflower?_

"Yes, you never care about what others think of you and you always know what to do. Like that day in the dress shop, you actually left Madame Amoure, and she is one of the best dress makers in London. Then that day at the park, you knew how to handle Mr. Crawley when I haven't been able to drive him away for two years! And the thing is, some men actually like you for that."

"Really?" Mary was shocked.

"Yes, at St. Lucinda's ball, I heard some gentlemen ask after you but many were afraid to go up to you after that episode with Lord Eddington. They thought at first he was serious, but after a while everyone realized my dear Marquess was just being his humorous self. Then of course that handsome Sir Anthony asked you to dance, which I _must_ ask you about," Annabelle's previously puffy eyes now shined at the prospect of new gossip.

"There is really nothing to tell about Sir Anthony, he is just…a good acquaintance," said Mary trying desperately to turn away from the subject.

"Whatever you say Mary, but all husbands begin with being 'good acquaintances'," Annabelle said with a sly smile, "Oh, I almost forgot. Kitty asked me to invite you to Almack's tonight because it is Wednesday! I can't _wait_ for the Almack's with dancing, drinking, eating, and _gentlemen_."

"Annabelle, I can't possibly go, I don't have a voucher," Mary tried to say, but was cut off by Annabelle.

"Oh nonsense, I will bring you as a guest, and perhaps if the patronesses like you, you too can get a voucher. This will be _so_ fun! Oh and do tell your dear mother to come as well, she is such a darling!"

"It is fine Annabelle, Mother is too old for balls that late."

"Oh fine then, I will see you tonight? I am so excited!" Annabelle said as she left the house to call on some other women, with all traces of her previous sorrow vanished for good.

* * *

After a great number of lectures from Mrs. Bennet, a great number of yelling from Mary as she was getting dressed, a great number of pulling from the maids as they try to dress Mary, and a great amount of agitation from the rest of the household at the looming Almack's Assembly that night. Unfortunately, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy both denied going to the Assembly for their own reasons not to be disclosed. Mrs. Bennet, however, was extremely eager to go as well, but after stating that her poor nerves could not possibly survive in such excitement, she begrudgingly stayed in the townhouse as she watched her middle daughter climb into the Bundley carriage. 

"Mary, do not forget to tell me _everything_ about that Sir Anthony of yours tomorrow! Don't forget to dance! Oh and don't sing tonight either!" Mrs. Bennet yelled out a last few reminders to Mary before the carriage could drive out.

"Mother, I will be fine," said Mary reassuringly, though she knew it was a complete lie.

* * *

When they arrived at Almack's, Mary was surprised it did not have the same grandeur it held at St. Lucinda's ball. The decorations were much less opulent and the refreshment table looked surprisingly bare compared to the sumptuous feast that was offered to all. However, the hype and excitement was still visibly evident. There were girls just out in society fidgeting with their scheming mothers behind them telling last minute advices. There were the obvious older women who were not fortunate as some to find a husband during their previous seasons. Mary felt she should be standing with them instead of mingling with the eager young girls who seemed obsessed with only three things: fashion, husbands, and dancing. However, it was with these girls that Annabelle immediately dragged her to upon arriving at Almack's. 

"Annabelle, did you hear about Lord Eddington? How could he do that?" Mourned one girl as the group started chatting.

"I couldn't believe it! I was ready to cry myself to sleep tonight," another girl also lamented.

Mary found herself quickly drifting further and further away from the group of girls when she absentmindedly bumped into someone else.

"I am terribly sorry," Mary quickly said when the person turned around to reveal, to her surprise Caroline Bingley – now Gorton.

"Why I believe my eyes are deceiving me, is that you Miss Bennet?" Caroline asked incredulously in her painstaking high voice.

"Yes Mrs. Gorton, I am glad to meet you again," Mary said as politely as she could.

_Not._

"You certainly have changed since I saw you at Georgiana's wedding. That dress is actually presentable," Caroline said with an artificial smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Gorton for noticing such a thing. Tell me, how is Mr. Gorton?"

"Mr. Gorton is unfortunately quite sick, which is why I was not able to attend St. Lucinda's ball. Though I am sure I was greatly missed."

"Yes, you certainly were," said Mary with a hint of sarcasm that was not missed by Mrs. Gorton.

"Say Miss Bennet, I can see many young women out there dancing, but why do I see so many blank spaces on your dance card?" Caroline said with a small sneer and held her head up high.

"Actually, if Miss Bennet would accept my offer, _my_ name would be on the first dance," said a voice behind.

Mary turned around and to her surprise, Sir Anthony stood behind her with a small smile.

"Forgive me for cutting in to your conversation, but I am afraid if I do not ask now Miss Bennet, we would be late for the first dance. Will you give me the honor of dancing with you Miss Bennet?" Sir Anthony said with an elegant bow.

"Of course. Will you excuse me Mrs. Gorton?" Mary asked before being swept by Sir Anthony to the dance floor just when the dance starting.

"Thank you for rescuing me again My Lord, I am eternally grateful to you for saving me from a disastrous conversation," Mary said appreciatively when they started dancing.

"It is my honor to rescue you Miss Bennet," Sir Anthony said.

Mary couldn't help but compare once again Sir Anthony and Lord Eddington. Yes, Sir Anthony was the epitome of politeness and chivalry, but she couldn't help but picture what it might have been like if Lord Eddington was the one dancing with her.

_It certainly would have been amusing,_ she thought with a smile.

She looked around to see if the Marquess was present at the ball. However, she couldn't see him anywhere. She was so lost in thought that she did not hear Sir Anthony when the dance ended.

"I am so sorry, my mind seems to be elsewhere tonight," said Mary embarrassingly when Sir Anthony led her to the refreshments table where she drank a cup of lemonade.

"The first Almack's is always nerve-racking. I remember when my sister went to her first Almack's, she completely forgot how to dance!" Sir Anthony said fondly.

"You have a sister?" Mary asked curiously for she had never heard of his sister before.

"I _had_ one. She died about six years ago of an illness," said Sir Anthony with some difficulty, "W-we were very close because both of our parents died when we were young, so she was the only family I ever knew. Anne was so young…she didn't deserve death."

"I am so sorry for bringing this up Sir Anthony, but as long as she knew you loved her, I know she would be happy up there along with the Lord," said Mary sympathetically.

"Thank you Miss Bennet, you are a wonderful woman. Uh… I know I have been gone these past days so I was not able to call on you, but could you go for a ride with me tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course My Lord, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I will see you tomorrow then Miss Bennet," with a bow, Sir Anthony left.

Mary, without a partner, sat down for the next two dances on the sidelines while she watched and observed the people around her. It was a favorite pastime of hers during all the dances in Meryton and it seemed the custom has passed down to London as well.

"Miss Bennet, what are you doing here by yourself and not dancing?" Asked a voice from the left of her.

Mary looked up to find Lady Lieven standing right next to her. She suddenly thought back to the article she read in the morning. _She must have been that _'source'.

"I am afraid I am not very fond of dancing," said Mary as cautious as she could.

"So I am assuming you read that horrid article by Madame Goosberry this morning," Lady Lieven said.

Mary stared at her and said as calmly as she could, "I am not sure what you are talking about."

"You think I am the _source_ don't you Miss Bennet? Haven't you ever thought that if I am the source, why did I not tell that Madame Goosberry it was _you_ who was walking with Lord Eddington? Miss Bennet, I might many things, but I am _not_ disloyal to a friend. The Marquess of Eddington has been a good friend to me ever since I came to England and I will not stoop so low as to tell such silly gossip about him," said Lad Lieven in indignation.

Mary stared at the woman who has been despised in the _Ton_ for not only her tongue but also the power that she holds within the polite Society. She couldn't help but doubt her words of loyalty after the stories she heard of the formidable patroness. However, despite knowing she could never completely trust the woman, Mary knew the only thing she could do was believe her.

"I apologize My Lady, for doubting your allegiance to Lord Eddington, but I hope you would understand how much I wish no one would interpret that situation the wrong way. I do not want to attract any…unwanted attention," said Mary.

"Do not worry dear, I can handle it. Now let me introduce you to a wonderful young man I know you would like to dance with."

"Lady Lieven, do you know if Lord Eddington is coming tonight?" Mary interrupted before Lady Lieven could whisk her away to a dance partner.

"Eddington?" Lady Lieven laughed, "You do not know? Lord Eddington _never_ comes to Almack's; it is almost like a _law_!"

"Oh, I didn't know," said Mary, embarrassed a little.

"Well then you have a lot to learn Miss Bennet," Lady Lieven said with a smile before adding quietly under her breath,

"If you want to survive London."

* * *

The next morning, Mary was rudely awakened by the pounding on her door at about seven o'clock in the morning. 

It was definitely_ not_ the best time.

She tried to stifle the sound by pressing her head as far down her pillow as possible but to no avail. _Who in their right minds would be awake this early?_ Mary grudgingly thought as she dragged herself to the door. With a sigh, she opened it and found herself staring at a surprisingly awake Annabelle.

_Why am I not surprised it is her?_ Mary asked herself.

"Mary, I need your help," Annabelle said agitatedly.

"At seven o'clock in the morning? Perhaps you should come back in two hours or so. Then I can help you," Mary muttered as she started closing the door.

"Please Mary, you are the only one who can help!" Annabelle said as she stuck her feet in front of the door.

Mary looked at the pleading look on Annabelle's face. It might not be exactly the face that Jonathan makes, but it did its charm.

"Alright Annabelle, I can think of a thousand reasons not to do this, but unless this is about keeping Crawley away from you again… I _will_ help," Mary said, "So, what is the big dilemma that has inspired you to wake up this early?"

Annabelle hesitated for a moment.

"I-I want to adopt a child."

-

* * *

Haha! I don't think anyone suspected that did they? This chapter is mainly a filler chapter of sorts, so there probably is not a lot of Eddington-Mary action going on. But hopefully, that won't deter most people from reviewing or reading the next chapter, which hopefully will be finished by the end of next week and hopefully will have a lot of _romance_ in it :) 

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! Beware: romance ahead:)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

-

* * *

"A child?" Mary asked hesitantly for a second, not believing her ears.

"Yes, a baby," said Annabelle determinedly.

"Annabelle, why on earth would you want to do that?" Mary exclaimed incredulously.

"Last night at the ball, I heard rumors of that supposed child of Lord Eddington's. You see apparently that boy was just an orphan at an orphanage that Lord Eddington helps support. I heard he is very fond of those children, so I thought what better way of connecting with him than adopt a child of my own? Or better yet, we _both_ adopt a child so it would be like I am the mother and he is the father!" Annabelle said hurriedly.

Mary stared at the excited girl in front of her and couldn't find a word to say.

"A-Annabelle, you cannot possibly adopt a child. You don't even _like_ children."

"I like them well enough. But don't you see? This would make me look different from all the other ladies. I know that Georgette Pennington would go to that orphanage and _volunteer_ because we heard that Lord Eddington go there every morning. Probably all the other girls would go as well, and I would be left out. But if he sees me adopt a child, he will _notice_ me."

"Annabelle, you don't need to adopt a child in order to attract the attentions of a man like Lord Eddington. He already notices you. Even blind men would notice you," said Mary frankly.

"You are right Mary, you are always right," said Annabelle with a dejected sigh, "Thank you anyways, and I am sorry I woke you up this early." She turned around and prepared to leave.

Immediately, guilt overtook Mary, and she called after the crestfallen girl, "Annabelle, maybe I _can_ help you. I believe the Marquess would be extremely impressed if you could collect toys and clothes for the children at the orphanage. I know it would serve better than just going there and volunteer, plus it is a much more practical solution than adoption."

"Oh Mary, I always knew you should know what to do!" Annabelle said with a large smile as she hugged Mary as tightly as possible, "You have no idea how lucky I am to have someone like you as friend and sister."

Mary blinked in surprise at this new show of affection from Annabelle. It was rare for her to even interact with other young women around her age and even rarer for someone else to appreciate her the same way Annabelle seemed to. Yes, she had sisters, but they always had each other for support while Mary, being the middle child, always felt like an outsider in her family.

"I am lucky I have you too."

* * *

After another two hours of peaceful, _uninterrupted_ sleep, Mary finally let herself out of bed and prepare for her visit to the orphanage. She had planned to return around noon so that she could go to her ride with Sir Anthony, something she had been looking forward to for quite sometime. When she arrived at St. Margaret Homes, she was surprised to find it empty. After inspecting all the rooms, she started to panic.

_Where are all the children? Mrs. Henley and Mrs. Jones? Surely they couldn't have…No that is impossible._

As if by instinct, she went to the nearest park, a place she sometimes took the children to, and found to her relief all of them there, as well as Lord Eddington.

"Miss Mary!" A familiar voice yelled from the midst of the children around the picnic tables.

"Jonathan!" Mary smiled at the sight of the young boy as he made his way to her and hugged her as tight as he could. "What are you all doing out here?"

"Eddie thought it would be fun to come out here and have a picnic. He said there are evil witches after us!" Jonathan laughed.

_Evil witches?_

"Come Miss Mary, you have to eat one of Eddie's tarts, he made them himself!" Jonathan said excitedly as he dragged Mary to a table where Lord Eddington and Mrs. Jones were sitting.

"Ah Miss Bennet, how nice of you to join us, here have a lemon tart, they are made especially by the dear Marquess for the children," Mrs. Jones said and handed Mary a tart. At this, Lord Eddington also looked up in surprise when he saw Mary and quickly greeted her.

"This is surprising good My Lord, perhaps you could give the recipe to my mother, I know she has been looking for one in ages," Mary said sarcastically, "But for safety,I believe it should be checked for poison first."

"Ah, so I see your _wit_ has not left you Miss Bennet," Lord Eddington said as Mrs. Jones left to join Mrs. Henley with the children, "But perhaps you should hold on to your cynical remarks just a bit today, you don't want to ruin the day for the children."

"Oh yes, I heard from Jonathan there were _evil witches_ after them. Is there any way these _witches_ come with scheming heads with the singular goal of marriage?" Mary said as she waved to some children.

"Actually you are wrong Miss Bennet, they also come with scheming mothers."

Mary laughed, "So how did you fight off these scheming witches? Swords? Lances? Spells?"

"Well, none of the above. I saved my countrymen by the gentle art of persuasion."

"And by persuasion…"

"I mean promising each a dance tomorrow night at Lady Ashworth's ball."

"How heroic of you My Lord," Mary laughed, "But a brave lion can still have the heart of a doe. Just look at these tarts, I believe you can bake better than me."

At this, Lord Eddington looked a little embarrassed and said, "Actually, I didn't bake these, my cook made them. _These_, however are the ones I made." Making sure no one saw him, he pulled out a covered basket from the bottom of the tables. Mary peered down under the cover, and immediately came back up.

"_Those_ are your tarts?" Mary asked as she cringed her nose, "They look like charcoal and smell even worse."

"That smell is supposed to be the lemon," said Lord Eddington quickly before putting the basket under the table again, where it belonged.

"What did you do to those poor tarts?"

"I baked them and followed every single step on the directions. It was just at the end that I had some problems with the fire and burnt the whole thing."

"Well, at least that is another item I can add to my 'Lord Eddington is not perfect' list, right after not being able to sing," said Mary jokingly, "Can you imagine what those _witches_ will do when they get their claws on this list? It would be mourned as the day the great Marquess falls from grace."

"And the day your name ends up on a gravestone. I can imagine it now, 'Mary Bennet, beloved daughter, mother, but never the wife'," Lord Eddington said with a grin.

Before Mary could say anything, Mrs. Jones came over along with the children. Jonathan immediately ran up to Lord Eddington and Mary and immediately sat down right between them.

"Eddie, we want you two to sing again for us!" Jonathan said excitedly.

"Yes, the children have told me about your little performance the other day and we all want to hear you two sing," Mrs. Jones said kindly.

"But we do not have a piano nor are we very good Mrs. Jones, I am afraid us singing would only make your ear hurt," said Mary bluntly.

However, after great persuasion from the children, Mary and Lord Eddington found themselves sitting on the grass in a circle with children all around them. The Marquess smiled reassuringly at Mary who found herself once again staring into his eyes. It was the sound of the children that broke her from his gaze and with a nervous laugh, they once again ventured into the unknown dimension of bad singing. Soon, the children also joined in to create a great chorus of off-key singing with Mary and the Marquess in the lead. It was the most fun Mary had in years.

"Well children, it is time for us to go back to the house now for naptime," Mrs. Jones reminded the group as the clock struck two o'clock.

"Oh no! Tell me it is not two in the afternoon!" Mary suddenly exclaimed when she remembered her afternoon ride with Sir Anthony.

"Why? Do you have a prior engagement to go to?" Lord Eddington asked with a small frown.

"Yes, I promised a ride with Sir Anthony this afternoon. I was looking forward to it all morning," said Mary with a sigh.

"Do not let us keep you from fulfilling your engagement then," said the Marquess with a strange look on his face.

"My Lord, can you say good-bye to the children for me please?"

"Of course, anything for you Miss Bennet," Lord Eddington said sardonically before heading back to the orphanage after the children.

* * *

Mary found Sir Anthony waiting in the drawing room entertaining her mother when she got back from the orphanage. It was evident from the gleam in her mother's eyes that she had chosen the groom for her daughter.

"I told you I can help you snatch a Baronet this season my dear," Mrs. Bennet whispered to Mary before the two left for their ride.

"Mother, please stop fantasizing about my marriage, I told you I am not planning to marry this season."

"You can't stop me from trying."

Sir Anthony was, as always, the perfect gentleman during the ride. However, as Mary sat down listening to his charming stories, she once again thought back to Lord Eddington.

"Are you good at singing My Lord?" Mary suddenly asked Sir Anthony after he was done telling her of a very amusing story.

"Pardon me Miss Bennet?" Sir Anthony glanced at Mary in surprise.

Mary repeated her question at which he frowned at for a while before answering, "As opposed to others, I believe I am quite good. My sister and I used to sing duets together for the family and we were quite famous for it too. Of course, now she is gone, I no longer have a singing partner."

"Oh, I apologize for bring up the subject then" said Mary and after a pause she asked, "What about cooking? What of your culinary skills?"

"C-culinary skills?" Sir Anthony laughed, "They are for the cook and the female. I for one have never set foot in a kitchen before. I do not believe any respectable man would do such thing."

"I-I agree completely My Lord," Mary quietly said.

When Sir Anthony stopped in front of the Darcys' house, he quickly went to her side and helped her down from the carriage.

"I thank your for a lovely ride My Lord," said Mary as she said her farewell.

"It is _I_ who must thank _you_ Miss Bennet. I hope to see you again very soon," Sir Anthony gallantly bowed and kissed Mary's hand. Immediately she blushed at the intimate gesture but nonetheless left the hand in his despite the initial impulse to pull away.

After Sir Anthony left, Mary breathed sigh of relief as she headed up the stairs to her room. She had no idea why she didn't feel that excitement she felt this morning or why she kept thinking of how wonderful it would have been if she spent the whole day with the children…and Lord Eddington.

"Miss Mary? There is a note for you here," a young maid called from downstairs. "It came after you left for your ride."

Thinking it would be from Annabelle, Mary grudgingly took the letter. However, the seal was a foreign one she had never seen before. The handwriting, which looked like it was hurried, was also different. Out of curiosity, she read it,

_Miss Bennet, I understand that you must have much on your mind after your ride with Sir Anthony and I would like to apologize first for interrupting your blissful thoughts at this moment. However, a great piece of news has come to me of great consequence. Jonathan was taken ill upon returning from the trip to the park of pains in his stomach. The doctor has come but cannot diagnose what is the problem. He is calling for you Miss Bennet, and I believe it is my duty as not only the unofficial guardian of the child but a true friend of his to contact his mother at a time such as this. If it could be of convenience, I recommend for you to come at once._

_Eddington._

Immediately after reading the letter, Mary called for the carriage to drive a quickly as possible for the orphanage. There, she ran up to the nursery and found Lord Eddington sitting next to a small bed. There was not another person in the room and Mary speculated Mrs. Jones drove the children out to leave Jonathan in peace. The Marquess looked up when Mary came but did not say anything at the sight. Mary immediately went to the other side of the bed and stroked the golden curls on Jonathan's head. He was sleeping, but it was evident he was in pain.

"He has come down with a fever as well, and the only advice the doctor could give was to keep him company," Lord Eddington quietly said from the other side of the bed.

"Do you know what caused this?" Mary whispered so she wouldn't wake the boy.

"The doctor believes he might have caught a cold this morning for it was a little cool, and something he ate."

"But what could it be? Everyone else is perfectly fine."

After a slight pause, Lord Eddington said, "I think he ate one of my tarts this morning. I saw him going under the picnic tables but I thought it was a game. I do not understand how he could have ate it, but he is just a child."

They sat in silence for a while as both battled with their own inner guilt. Finally, Mary stood up and said, "I will stay with him then My Lord, you can go to whatever engagements you need to go to. I am sure this illness shall pass soon."

Lord Eddington looked at her for a while before standing up as well and saying, "I shall have to go to a small party tonight, but I will come back after it is over so you can go home and I can stay here with Jonathan. We can split the time."

"No My Lord," said Mary with finality, "It would not be necessary, I understand you have many obligations to fulfill and I do not want you to keep worrying about Jonathan. He will be fine under my care and I will not mind staying here for the night. Jonathan and I will have a marvelous time."

"Miss Bennet, you have no right telling _me_ what to do. As a recall, I am not only the benefactor to this orphanage but also the son of a Duke. I will not have a simple country miss tell me what to do. I _will_ come after the party and I will not care if you stay or not," said the Marquess indignantly.

Mary glared at his words and felt her anger rising. _The nerve of that man to be angry at _me_ when I have done nothing, _she thought. "Fine then My Lord, do whatever you like, and see if I care," she said with equal bitterness.

Lord Eddington glared angrily at Mary for a moment and without a word, he left the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock when the orphanage doors opened and an exhausted looking Lord Eddington came through. He was wearing an exquisite coat of impeccable taste that he took off upon entering the doors. Quietly, he went up the stairs to the nursery doors, which was closed. He slowly opened it, as to not wake the patient on the other side of the door. There, he was surprised to find a small candle barely glowing and a sleeping form could be made out on the other side of the bed by the warm glow. The Marquess slowly crept to the bed and was relieved to find Jonathan sound asleep. Next to the bed, there sat Mary Bennet, also asleep with an open book in her hands.

It was an endearing sight to see. Though her mouth was slightly open and soft snores could be heard emitting from her, she looked more beautiful than Lord Eddington had believed her to be. He smiled as she fluttered her eyes and muttered, "Mother, fetch your own smelling salts". Slowly, Lord Eddington took his cloak and put it gently on her so she wouldn't get cold from her thin dress and tugged it underneath her chin. As he bent down over her, the Marquess studied her face more closely. She wasn't a classical beauty with blond hair and blue eyes; she didn't have the Roman nose nor does she have thick eyelashes that flutter at the presence of men; she was just ordinary compared to the other women in the _Ton_. However, there was something about her that made her extraordinary, at least in his eyes.

Pulling himself away from her, he went to the bed and sat next to the sleeping boy. Lord Eddington put a hand on the Jonathan's forehead and frowned when he felt cold sweat. Just as he was about to get up, Jonathan suddenly stirred and opened his eyes.

"Eddie?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Jonathan go back to sleep, you need your rest," Lord Eddington gently whispered so not to wake up Mary. "Be a good boy for Eddie."

"I don't want to die Eddie, I don't want to be white and thin like George…"

"Who is George?"

After a slight pause, Jonathan said softly, "He was my twin brother. He died when we were four years old. Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Henley tell me not to think about him but I can still remember when the old men took him away. It was terrifying Eddie. He looked like a ghost."

"Jonathan, look at me, I promise me you will not die. And when you think about George, know that he has gone to a better place and only left behind his body. His soul is with God now and he would want you to think of only the happy times you spent with him. He may not be your brother in body, but he will always be your better half. And I think he would want you to sleep now so you get better"

Jonathan smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you Eddie, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jonathan, I will come and visit you tomorrow morning and be strong for me…and Miss Mary." Lord Eddington whispered and kissed Jonathan's forehead. He looked over at the sleeping woman next to the bed and chuckled under his breath when he saw she was still snoring. He blew out a candle, and without thinking, he kissed Mary softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight…Mary," he said quietly before leaving the room.

-

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I have made some adjustments to this chapter after my wonderful beta read over all, yes ALL, of my horrible mistakes. The changes are very minor, though.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

-

_He slowly walked over to her chair and put his cloak gently around her, pausing for a moment to study her face. She knew that if it was day, he would have seen the blush evident of her cheeks. When he turned around to sit on Jonathan's bed, Mary opened her eyes a bit to find the stranger bent over the boy. Immediately, she thought the worst and almost flung herself at the man. However, a little voice that belonged to Jonathan said something she couldn't make out. It drove her mad that she couldn't hear what they were saying, but still she pretended to be asleep._

_When Jonathan stopped talking, the man bent over him again to kiss him on the forehead. Then the man in the dark blew out the candle. _Wonderful, I cannot see anything anymore, he could be doing anything right now,_ Mary thought. She snored aloud as to seem like she was still asleep and heard a small chuckle from the man. Then without warning, he_kissed_ her! On the forehead of course. She felt herself stiffen at the close proximity of their bodies and when his lips touched her forehead, she knew her face would be boiling immediately after._

_It was her first kiss…from a man obviously._

_Mary heard the man mutter softly "Goodnight…Mary" before leaving the room and leaving her staring into the dark. _

_She recognized the voice._

_It belonged to…_Lord Eddington.

"AHH!" Mary screamed and jolted out of sleep. She looked around to find sunlight instead of darkness in the room and Jonathan wide awake on his bed. She looked down and to her relief, she didn't see the cloak.

_It is just a dream, a sick and grotesque dream,_ Mary told herself and her hand involuntarily flew to her forehead. Her forehead had not been kissed, had it? _It was just a figment of imagination from an unknown and definitely mad part of my head. Even Mrs. Collins deserved a dream kiss more than Lord Eddington! _She shuddered at the memory.

"Miss Mary, are you well?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

"Yes dear, I am fine. How about you? Did you have a good night sleep?" Mary asked in concern as she sat down next to him.

"I am feeling so much better. I had a dream last night that Eddie came over to say goodnight to me and told me to be good boy and get well soon," said Jonathan happily.

_Now this is really getting eerie not to mention bizarre,_ Mary thought and said, "At least you are getting better. The doctor will come this morning and check on you. Hopefully this will all pass."

"Miss Mary, where is Eddie? He said he would come here this morning," Jonathan asked.

"And he is here as promised," said a voice from the doorway. Mary turned around to find Lord Eddington standing there with a tray of food in his hands. Mary immediately blushed as the image of him kissing her forehead suddenly flashed through her head.

"Oh and good morning to you too, Miss Bennet. I can see you had a good night's sleep last night," he said with a smirk in her direction as he set down the tray in front of Jonathan, who immediately delved into the food.

Confused, Mary immediately looked at a small piece of mirror next to the bed and gasped at her sight. Annabelle would have fainted if she ever found herself staring at the image that greeted Mary in the mirror. Not only was her hair completely sticking up in all directions, there was a slight stream of… yes, drool from the corner of her mouth and eyes that looked swollen from sleep.

"There is a bathroom down the hall you may use," Lord Eddington suggested as Jonathan laughed.

"Why thank you, My Lord, how considerate of you," said Mary sarcastically, while thinking, _I don't need you to tell me the obvious._

Mary did the best she could to comb her hair and wash away the residue of sleep from her face. However, she knew she must have looked like a carriage wreck if she stood next to any lady of the Ton. As she came out, the Marquess was also leaving Jonathan's room with an empty tray of food.

"What an improvement, Miss Bennet! I never knew fifteen minutes can do such miracles to the feminine face."

With a sigh, Mary held her head high and said as if she didn't hear his comment, "How is Jonathan? He seems much better this morning."

"I believe he will get better soon. The doctor is coming this afternoon to check on him, but my medical instincts tell me that he will have a quick recovery."

"Are those the same instincts that you cook with?" Mary asked triumphantly.

It was then Mary realized the beauty of wit as the look on the Marquess' face instantly dropped.

"I believe, Miss Bennet, you should go home now. My carriage is outside to take you home and I will send a messenger to you after the doctor comes," the Marquess rather coldly said as he proceeded down the hall way.

"But I want to stay and take care of Jonathan," said Mary as she caught up with the Marquess, "And the least you can do is tell me in person how Jonathan is doing."

With a little hesitation, Lord Eddington said, "Fine, Miss Bennet, meet me at the opera tonight. I believe the Darcys have a box there. Now, my carriage is waiting and you are in need of a change of clothes."

"Then I shall see you tonight, My Lord."

* * *

That night, Mary was happy to know that Lizzie and Mr. Darcy decided to spend the evening alone and thought that having Mama near would not be the best thing for the two. Thus, she goodheartedly took her mother to the opera where she hoped Lord Eddington would show up with any news regarding Jonathan. 

"Mary dear, just think of how many handsome men will be there! Some of your acquaintances might even come to our box today. I hope that _Sir Anthony_ likes the opera just as much as he likes you," said Mrs. Bennet not-too-discreetly as the carriage stopped in front of the opera house.

"I am not sure, Mother. Now if we do not get out soon we will be late for the opera," Mary said uncomfortably as she began to doubt her own kindness towards Lizzie.

"Mary, we must be fashionably late. How do you expect the Ton to accept you when you always arrive on time?" Mrs. Bennet muttered as she stepped down the carriage with the help of the footman.

Mary found herself, once again, feeling like an alien in the midst of beautiful fashionable people who were dressed to glitter and show. She was in a plain white muslin dress and must have looked like a painfully naïve country miss next to the ladies who were all dressed in silks of all different colors. However, with her usual look of singularity, she led her gawking mother upstairs to the Darcy's box.

"Look Mary! That dress looks spectacular, is it not? Now if only you will take my advice and wear something like _that_…" Mrs. Bennet said as she pointed a hand towards a woman in another box, "Oh and look at that handsome man next her! Did I not tell you? If only you will wear some more fashionable things, you might find a husband like that."

"Oh Mary, put your hand down. You look like a tourist in the zoo," Mary said with a frown as she briefly glanced at the box her mother was pointing at to make sure no one saw her Mother's "open admiration". However, she immediately looked back again when she recognized that man next to the beautiful woman….Lord Eddington.

To her horror, he was looking directly at her with an arrogant smirk in his face. She immediately felt her cheeks redden and her heart was somehow beating abnormally fast.

_Could it be?_ She frantically thought_, could it be … a heart attack? Perhaps the Bennets have a history of weak hearts._

However, her thoughts were again shifted when she looked back again to Lord Eddington's box to find it empty. A few moments later, the Marquess was announced in her box. He came in all his glory with the beautiful woman to compliment him in his arms. Mary could only stare at the sight.

The woman was beautiful. And not in the way that Annabelle was, but in an exotic way with red flaming hair and ivory skin that Mary could only envy as she thought of her own freckled pale face. She had a pair of beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle with the candle and lips that seemed lush against Mary's own thin colorless lips. It was then that Mary realized in how many ways she was different from the Marquess. She imagined what it must have looked like if it was she in his arms with her own drab clothes and spectacles. No, the Marquess was meant for someone like that lady in his arms, someone with a characteristic like his, someone of passion and beauty. Someone that Mary wasn't.

"Miss Bennet, good evening. Ah, and Mrs. Bennet, I am pleased to make your acquaintances again," said an abnormally polite Marquess as he kissed Mrs. Bennet's hand.

"Oh why thank you… Mr –" Mrs. Bennet said, obviously not remembering their meeting.

"Lord Eddington, Mother. Remember? From Georgiana's wedding?" Mary prompted, hoping to God for once her mother's brain would function.

"Why yes, of course I remember Lord Eddington from Georgiana's wedding," said Mrs. Bennet, obviously still drawing a blank memory.

"Well I should introduce you to my friend, Miss Antonia Gale," Lord Eddington introduced the lady to Mary and Mrs. Bennet.

_Antonia…Even her name is exotic,_ Mary thought as she kindly greeted the woman.

"You will have to excuse me, but I must go now. I am the lead soprano tonight and I must go now to change. I only came when I saw _Eddie_ here," said Miss Gale with a slight French accent as she kissed Lord Eddington on the cheek to Mary's astonishment.

When the Marquess sat himself between Mary and her mother, he quietly whispered "She is French".

"Ah yes! Lord Eddington! I remember now, weren't you engaged to someone My Lord?" Mrs. Bennet suddenly exclaimed. Yes, Mrs. Bennet decided to regain her memory at the most appropriate times.

"Ah actually… I am afraid Lady Harriet eloped with someone else about two, three weeks ago," said Lord Eddington politely.

"Well things have certainly changed now have they? For example, my Mary is expecting a proposal anytime now from the most eligible of bachelors in England, might I say," Mrs. Bennet said proudly.

"_Oh_? And who might the _lucky_ man be?" Lord Eddington said with a sudden interest.

"There is no- " Mary tried to say quickly, but was cut off by her mother.

"Sir Anthony Burton."

For a second, there was a strange look on Lord Eddington's face, but it soon turned into amusement, "Really now Miss Bennet? I had always thought it would be Fordyce or perhaps Confucius himself. You certainly have been lowering your standards Miss Bennet. At this rate, even _I_ might have a chance for your hand."

Thankfully, Lady Castingbury finally announced the start of the soiree and Mary chose to ignore the Marquess' words as she directed her attentions stage.

When Miss Antonia came out in all her glory, Mary peered even closer to the stage. She was disappointed to find that, indeed, Antonia Gale had a beautiful voice. A voice to match her beauty. Mary again thought back to herself, her own painful attempts at singing. Yes, it was impossible to compare her against someone like Antonia Gale.

"Miss Bennet?" Lord Eddington asked quietly from next to her as the curtain closed for intermission.

"Yes?" Mary quickly asked as she tore her eyes away from the stage and suddenly found herself inches away from the Marquess' own face. Immediately, she blushed and hoped he didn't notice it.

"Your mother…I believe she has fallen asleep," he said tentatively as he looked towards the seat next to him.

To her embarrassment Mary saw her mother snoring in her chair with her mouth completely open for the world to see.

"Uh…my mother, you see, doesn't usually stay us this late. She is – " Mary tried to say, but was cut off by Lord Eddington.

"Actually, I was going to ask if I could move her back a little so she could sleep better. My mother also has this tendency to sleep anywhere possible, and I always try to help her sleep better. Ten minutes without her bothering me is better than none," said Lord Eddington good-heartedly as he stood up and gently pushed Mrs. Bennet's chair into the back of the box.

"Thank you My Lord…now will you please tell me how Jonathan is?" Mary asked quickly when the Marquess seated himself next to her again.

"Don't look Miss Bennet, but we are receiving some unwanted attention from several…witches," Lord Eddington said quietly as he leaned towards her ears.

Of course, Mary looked and found several glares directed at her from some women seated a few boxes down from her.

"Why on earth are they looking at _me_?"

"Because I am sitting here with you. Contrary to popular beliefs, I am a desirable catch you know," the Marquess chuckled next to her.

"Why?" Mary asked in confusion. _I am not even a competition._

"Well there is just too many to list. First, I am handsome, charming – "

"Pompous, egoistic – "

"Rich, titled – "

"Self-centered and foolish?" Mary finished.

"Now who are we talking about again? Sir Anthony Burton?" Lord Eddington laughed.

"Actually we were talking about Jonathan before you alluded to this subject at hand."

"Oh yes, Jonathan. The doctor said he is doing much better and he will certainly be recovering very soon. Apparently the food poisoning was not too serious and merely temporary. Do not worry Miss Bennet, the male patriarch, which is of course me, has taken care of everything. You won't have to worry about anything anymore."

"I forgot chauvinism is another one of your admirable traits," said Mary as she rolled her eyes at him and lectured, "Anyways, that is good news. But I have to warn you not to give him anymore candy or anything that you have helped prepare. It might not just be Jonathan next time who has to endure the consequences of your carelessness."

"How motherly of you Miss Bennet. If it was not for the lack of a husband, you would make a wonderful mother."

"Actually I already have two children," said Mary as she directly her gaze towards the stage.

"And who might they be?" Lord Eddington asked curiously.

"Jonathan and…." Mary paused, "You."

"_Me_? I will tell you Miss Bennet that I already have a mother, thank you very much. And I thank God that you do not have any maternal hold upon me. I am a free bachelor in my own right."

"Oh really? Because every time I am with you, it seems as if I am taking care of a baby," Mary said with a slight smirk.

"Well every time I am with _you_ Miss Bennet, it seems as if I am with my grandmother! And even _she_ was not as bad as you. She has never crushed my masculine pride in such a way as you _try_ to."

"So you admit I do have maternal hold on you. But you must understand, _Eddie_," Mary said with a sarcastic smile, "I am doing this for your own good."

"Please stop, Miss Bennet, you are bringing back some painful memories," Lord Eddington said jokingly.

"To think the Marquess of Eddington and future Duke of Thornton would be scared by a country miss like me. I shall take that as a compliment My Lord," said Mary with a big smile before gazing back on stage again as the play started once again.

However, she didn't notice that the Marquess was not looking at the stage where Miss Gale was singing a beautiful ballade, but rather at the woman next to him. He knew from the moment Mary Bennet was introduced to him she would be different. _Yes, exceptionally different_, he thought. To think that _he_, who was known for his pride around the _Ton_, would be lectured by a woman who has no connections, looks, style, or talent to speak of! Yet, somehow he let her call him words that usually meant social exile if heard by the rest of the _Ton_. Somehow she could make him look forward to the next day because of the possibility of seeing her again. She could in some way make him laugh effortlessly and insult him just as naturally.

_I am just going soft_, he kept telling himself whenever she made his heart skip a beat. _She doesn't mean anything to him except an irritating girl who has a tongue and a brain. She is just out of the common way …'tis all. _

"My Lord, why are you not clapping?" Mary asked curiously when the opera ended. She herself was already standing up and cheering along with everyone else as Antonia Gale bowed for the crowd, "Miss Gale sang beautifully, did she not?"

The Marquess looked thoughtful for a moment and said quietly, "Nothing can be beautiful without true beauty Miss Bennet…remember that."

Mary stared at him, confused over his words, and watched as he stood up and bowed. "I shall be leaving town tomorrow Miss Bennet, and I hope you can tell Jonathan that I want him to get better. Good night Miss Bennet, I will see you in two weeks time."

"Two weeks?" Mary asked in puzzlement.

"Yes, at my parent's house party. I hope you shall be there."

"Oh, yes, I will be there," said Mary with a small smile.

"Then good night, Miss Bennet," said Lord Eddington. However, they both stood there without moving. Mary tried to look everywhere except the man across of her while the said man also looked visibly uncomfortable as he found a surprising interest in his boots.

"Well then…good night," he said again.

"G-good night, My Lord," Mary said with a nervous smile at the awkward situation. _Why isn't he leaving?_

_Why isn't she moving? Give me your hand! _Lord Eddington thought irritably.

With a small sigh, he quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. And just as quickly, he let go of it leaving it hang limply by her side. The Marquess, with a small nod, quickly averted his eyes and muttered something about sending his regards to her mother. He left Mary staring after him in surprise and a heart that suddenly started beating.

* * *

A/N: Yes, not my best chapter to date, but please read next chapter. It would be good, I promise. Review please. 


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, but this has been a hard chapter to write and the longest as well. I need to thank my beta, Lady Mage and everyone who has reviewed! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**- **

For the next two weeks, the _Ton_ mourned for the absence of the charming Lord Eddington as he left for his parent's estate. Of course, the hardest hit were the ladies.

And that included Mary Bennet.

_Stupid, stupid Marquess, why did he have to leave?_ Mary thought to herself angrily as she sat politely in Kitty's parlor listening to the constant complaints from the various ladies in the room.

Kitty had invited her to an afternoon tea party to acquaint herself with "proper young ladies" who could help her find her place in society. At first, Mary had been wary of such a scheme. But now...she was ready to kill herself.

"Miss Bennet? I heard you are going to Lord Eddington's house party," a girl (she looked about fifteen years old) suddenly said, snapping Mary out of her trance.

"Oh, yes. I am," Mary said politely.

"You are _so_ lucky!" Exclaimed another, "I would give anything to spend a week with Lord Eddington."

"Actually, I think our Mary would be thinking of another gentleman," said Annabelle with a sly grin, "Sir Anthony perhaps?"

Immediately, Mary found herself bombarded by questions all around her as she mentally berated herself for ever telling Annabelle about Sir Anthony. It was by complete accident that Annabelle saw them strolling in the park a few days earlier and already, her gossiping sister-in-law making spreading romantic tales. Now, she was stuck in a room filled with innocent romantics with nothing better to do than acquiring information on the personal lives of others.

And all because that stupid Marquess had to leave town.

* * *

Farnborough Hall, the old ancestral manor house in Essex, had belonged to the Duke of Thornton since the title of dukedom was bestowed upon him by King Charles II in 1683. Everything about the manor spoke of generations of wealth, affluence and power. Thus, when Mary first set her eyes on it, she was not just in awe; she was mortified. Never had she been comfortable amongst the _Ton_, but now she was suddenly acutely aware of how old her clothes looked

"Do not worry, Mary, the Duke of Thornton is extremely kind and the Duchess is as well. Actually, they are very similar to Eddington," Mr. Darcy said kindly when he saw his sister-in-law frowning.

Mary almost snorted at the last comment. _Right, _that _is reassuring!_

"Yes, there is no need to stress over it. Just have fun Mary," but at the skeptical look from her sister, Lizzie added, "I heard Farnborough has one of the best libraries in the country."

* * *

"Welcome to Farnborough Hall, his Grace the Duke of Thornton, her Grace the Duchess of Thornton and the Marquess of Eddington are waiting in the blue drawing room," the butler announced when Mr. Darcy, Lizzie and Mary arrived at the entrance of the manor.

After some brief instructions to the servants, Mr. Darcy escorted his wife and sister-in-law through the grand hallway. They were soon announced by the footman and shown into the drawing room.

At first glance, the Duke and Duchess looked completely different. The Duke was on the plump side with balding head and a grey mustache that seemed surprisingly unkempt. His clothes were of a gentle state of disarray despite being made of the finest material. The Duchess, however, looked exactly as her title implied. It was evident where the Marquess got his sense of fashion from as well as his natural aristocratic air. She looked quite young with sharp facial feature and eyes that seemed to shine as Mary was ushered into the room.

_Don't make a fool of yourself, _Mary reminded herself as she walked across the room to be introduced by Mr. Darcy.

However, since social functions were not exactly her forte, Mary tripped over her dress and fell flat on her face in front of a pair of shiny boots. She heard a voice above the back of her head ask, "Are you all right?" and nodded slowly as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her under her arms from behind and none too gently hoisted her from the floor. Her knees, which were hurt by the fall, gave away at the sudden change and almost fell once again if not for that same pair of arms to clasp onto her arms.

"Mary, are you all right?" Lizzie asked worriedly and said to the person behind her, "I think I can take her now."

"I am fine, Lizzie, it is just a small fall. Nothing much," Mary said bravely as she disentangled herself from the hold on her arms, "And thank you – "

She turned around to find herself staring at Lord Eddington. _Why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of him? _She asked herself angrily.

" – My Lord. I am fine now," Mary quickly turned around to face the Duke and Duchess, "Forgive me, your Grace, I hope your first impression of me will not shape your future opinion of me. I assure you this is not a natural occurrence."

Just then, Mary could have sworn she heard a small cough behind her.

By the afternoon, all the guests had arrived. Mary found herself seated between Lady Lieven and a young lady by the name of Lady Georgette Pennington, daughter of the Earl of Withington. Mary remembered Annabelle mentioning Miss Pennington before. She hoped that Miss Pennington would not turn out to be another crazed debutante like so many other ladies of her age. As she sat sipping her own cup of tea, Mary found herself completely bored out of her mind as she ladies continuously droned on and on about fashion, gossip, and of course the subject of eligible bachelors. When the subject of the Duchess' son came up, she quickly excused herself from the groups saying she should rest in her room after a strenuous ride.

However, instead of taking the stairs up to her designated room, Mary instead took the route to the fame library at Farnborough Hall. Making sure no one saw her, she quickly slipped through the mahogany doors of the library and thankfully escaped from her dreaded social necessities.

The library was, in one word, magnificent. Never in Mary's life had she ever witnessed such a varying array of books. The room itself smelled of the ever-familiar scent of old books and the whole atmosphere of the room seemed fitting for an afternoon of reading. Since the room was tall, each bookshelf stood at about nine feet and each row had its own ladders. Mary, being in and adventurous mood at the moment, reached for a ladder and climbed up to the top to see the books she could not reach before. She was so engrossed in searching through the books that she did not hear the library open and close. That is until a familiar voice behind her spoke.

"You know Miss Bennet, after that unfortunate incident in the drawing room, I did not expect you to be climbing ladders any time soon. And yet here you are, nine feet up in the air," the person said.

Without even looking down, Mary said, "Perhaps I was sure you would rescue me if I fall again, My Lord."

The Marquess chuckled and said, "I was just in a chivalrous mood today, but it comes and goes pretty quickly."

"So I am assuming you are not in the mood now."

"Why would I not be?"

With a small sigh, Mary turned around and looked down, "Because if you really are a gentleman, you would not be standing directly underneath my dress right now!"

Lord Eddington merely laughed, "Trust me, Miss Bennet, I am not desperate and there is nothing to see anyways."

Mary immediately turned blight red and made her way down the ladder as quickly as possible.

"What do you want, My Lord?" She asked with an armful of books in her hands, "This is a library and not fit for such profanity. If you want to stay in this room, I would ask you to be quiet and respectable to myself as well as the books."

"Excuse me, Miss Bennet? But I find a flaw in your argument. Do I see your name carved somewhere in this room? Is there a set of laws that prohibit me from saying the truth in the home I will one day inherit?" The Marquess asked lightly.

"No, because someone of your upbringing and wondrous lineage should already know to be respectable to a lady," Mary retorted.

"But I thought we have already established the fact that I am not gentleman and nor are you a lady," said the Marquess with an annoying smile.

Mary glared at him lividly before biting her lips and turning to sit in a sofa next to the window. She pointedly ignored the Marquess as she picked up a book and started to read it.

The Marquess silently laughed and grabbed a random book from the shelf before seating himself directly opposite of Mary. For ten minutes, both sat in their respective seats silently and read, or rather pretended to read while discreetly looking over the rim of their books every three seconds or so. When a faraway bell struck four o'clock, a pair of bespectacled eyes met a pair of blue eyes over the rims of their books. One pair glared at the other while the other merely stared back in amusement. Again, both stayed silent.

Finally, the Marquess put down his book and said, "Miss Bennet, I think we are old enough to have grown out of staring contests, which might I add I could have easily won."

Mary slowly put down her book as well and said slowly, "Actually, I think I would have won."

"That is unlikely," Lord Eddington said with a smile, "But I have been wondering, Miss Bennet, how is it that you are here while my mother kindly informed me the ladies would be having their afternoon tea in the drawing room?"

"Actually, I have also been wondering, My Lord, how is it that you are here while _your_ mother kindly informed me the gentlemen would be out riding this afternoon?"

"Well that is because I thought it pointless to look over an estate I was born into. And you?"

"I merely prefer reading to gossip, fashion and bachelors, all of which do not interest to me."

"Oh yes, according to your mother, bachelors _really_ do not interest to you anymore, Miss Bennet," said Lord Eddington with a sly smile.

"That is not true and you know it, My Lord" Mary said angrily but could not stop the heat from spreading to her cheeks.

"But where is your dear mother anyways, Miss Bennet? I think she would get along splendidly with my own mother."

"My mother had a bout of fever and had to go back home. That is why she could not join us today," said Mary curtly. However innocent Lord Eddington's question must have seemed, she knew his words only thinly coated the insult underneath. Already, she was trying desperately to curb her anger inside.

"And I am guessing she would be planning your wedding to _dear_ Sir Anthony on her sick bed?"

Mary, furious now, shot up from her seat and said angrily, "Do not say or assume things that you know nothing about My Lord. And do not insult Sir Anthony for he is a much better man than you will ever be! And don't you dare assume that I do not see through your thinly veiled insults to me and my family. I have endured thus far, but this is going too far."

The Marquess stood up as well and said, in a less lurid fashion of course, "But what of you, Miss Bennet? Do you think I do not notice your _own_ thinly veiled insults at me? And might I add, you insult me far more than I have ever insulted you. Yet you are the one who is angry while I had to endure your own cutting remarks."

Mary stared incredulously at him for a few moments and struggled to find another retort. However, for once in her life, she couldn't find anything to say. After a few futile attempts, she quickly left the room without a word, leaving Lord Eddington standing by himself.

He himself was also without a word to say. He knew despite his calm exterior, he was ready to yell inside. It was not anger inside of him, per se, but rather frustration and confusion over a single woman who gave him more headaches than his mother.

With a sigh, he too slowly left the room.

However, he never noticed a man seated behind a large chair in front of the fireplace.

And he heard every word.

* * *

The next day, the Duchess of Thornton suggested a trip to a nearby lake that was "simply charming". Mary, still feigning sickness from her ride, opted not to go when Lizzie asked her to join them. After making sure every guest had left, Mary cautiously grabbed an interesting book she brought and went to explore the vast estate. She was surprised to find a pretty lake nearby and, making sure none of the servants saw her, made herself comfortable underneath the shades of a big birch tree. So comfortable was she that after a few light breezes, her dreary eyes slowly closed and she ventured into a world she could only call a dream.

She was barely awake when a voice broke her out of her slumber.

"So this is what Mary Bennet does in her spare time," said the voice quietly, "How productive."

_Am I still in a dream?_ Mary asked herself as she slowly turned around and flickered open her eyes to see Lord Eddington lying directly next to her. _No, _he_ should never be in my dreams. Only in nightmares._

Still half asleep, Mary closed her eyes again to go back to her slumber. However, her numb mind immediately snapped out of its lapse of unconsciousness when the image of Lord Eddington lying next to her flashed through her mind. She opened her eyes and almost let out a scream when she found that indeed, the Marquess was lying next to her looking up at the sky with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, My Lord?" Mary asked suspiciously as she moved herself as far away from him as possible, "I thought everyone left for the lake?"

"Well I thought what good is it to go to a lake when there is a perfectly good lake here on the estate? And I just needed some time to think. Somewhere no one could disrupt me," Lord Eddington answered as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"But why did you have to come here?"

"Well I didn't intend to see you here," he said and opened his eyes to look directly into Mary's eyes, "But now that you are here. I…have something to say to you."

"What is it?"

The Marquess sat up and stared off into the lake silently for a moment. There was a thoughtful look on his face that Mary had never seen before as he turned around and faced her. He didn't look in her eyes, but instead averted his gaze to the ground and said quietly, "I…wanted to…_apologize_," he said the word as if he had never said it before, "for yesterday….and everything else."

Mary stared at him incredulously, not believing the words he uttered. _An apology? From him? _She thought back to the words they exchanged the day before and immediately regretted the venom that must have dripped her voice as she spoke so fervently towards him. She then thought back to the things she said so tactlessly. Suddenly, her guilty conscious came back again at the sincere look on Lord Eddington's face.

It was, perhaps, the first time Mary Bennet had ever doubted her own words and judgment.

"I-I would like to apologize, as well, My Lord," Mary said slowly as she stared on the ground underneath her, "I spoke thoughtlessly…and I hope you can forgive me for everything I said."

Again, her bespectacled eyes met his as both stared at each other speechlessly. There was a look of disbelief on Lord Eddington's face as she said her apology. Quickly, he cleared his throat and said quietly, "Miss Bennet, I…there is not need to apologize." Mary's eyes widened at his words, and smiled a little at the awkward silence between them.

"Do you know how to swim Miss Bennet?" Lord Eddington suddenly said to break the silence.

"I am afraid I do not swim very well."

"Then today is your lucky day Miss Bennet," the Marquess said as he quickly got up, "because you have me."

Before Mary could say anything, the Marquess quickly took off his coat and boots. With a laugh in her direction, he took off running towards the lake and to her horror, jumped in it in one florid motion. Immediately, Mary ran after him towards the edge of the lake just in time to see him resurface in the center of the lake.

"What are you doing My Lord?" Mary screeched, "Are you mad?!"

"T-this is h-how we d-do it in E-Eton Miss-ss Bennet," the drenched Marquess replied as best as he could, "T-the w-water is g-grreat."

"If you are expecting me to jump in there like a madwoman, you are mistaken My Lord. It would not just be completely improper, it would be scandalous," said Mary determinedly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"There is not one here Miss Bennet," said Lord Eddington after a few laps around the lake.

"I would probably drown in there," protested Mary stubbornly.

"Well, if you insist…"

Mary watched in confusion as he made his way to her with a small grin on his face. She felt a flush grace her face at the sight of him dripping wet in only his shirt and breeches. She knew in her head, that sensible part of her that had governed her whole life, was telling her to run away as far as possible from such a scandalous scene. Yet, her feet were suddenly immobilized as she incredulously stared at him. Somehow, it seemed as if the temperature just got a little warmer.

"Now I would like to apologize beforehand Miss Bennet."

Before Mary could open her mouth, he flung her over his shoulders and started to run directly to the lake.

Mary screamed in horror, "What are you doing? Put me down this instance!"

"Actually, I would recommend you to hold your breath just about now," Lord Eddington said with a laugh when Mary suddenly felt a tinge of what felt like icicles cling to her fingers. She tried to scream, but instead found herself engulfed in the frigid coldness of the water. Panic immediately spread through her body when she found herself helplessly kicking the water in the depth of the lake. If only her pride had not stopped her from telling the Marquess the truth that she was indeed helpless when it came to the water. Perhaps she would not have been in this situation if she told him her lack of physical strength was close to the point of disability.

Mary was close to the point of giving up when she felt a familiar set of arms enclose around her waist and brought her to the surface of the water. The impact of warm air greeted her cold, drenched face as she felt the air fill her lungs. After heaving in the surface for a few minutes, she suddenly became conscious of the breath behinds her neck and the arms that were still enclosed around her waist.

"Please, My Lord," said Mary with a gasp of air, "Take me to the shore."

Without a word, he complied and pulled her drenched body out of the lake. With a gentleness Mary had never thought him capable of, Lord Eddington put her gently on a pile of clothing she could only assume to be his coat. He quickly wrapped the warm coat around her to cease her shivers in the cool breeze.

"Are you not cold?" Mary asked in a small whisper as she closed her eyes.

"No, I am fine, Miss Bennet," answered the Marquess in a dazed tone. After a slight pause, he asked, "Would you want me to fetch a doctor?"

"No, I am fine thank you, My Lord."

Again, the silence ensued. Suddenly, Mary felt a hand tug the loose strands of her wet hair behind her ear. Her eyes immediately opened to find herself looking directly into that fascinating pair of blue eyes. There was a look of regret and anguish in his eyes as he tried his best to make her feel more comfortable.

"Would you like me to bring you inside? To the library, perhaps?" He asked tentatively as he knelt down next to her. Mary nodded slowly as she tried to push herself up. However, the Marquess gently pushed her down again and brought her hands underneath her to hold her, bridal-style. There was a faint blush on Mary's pale face as he held her almost protectively with his arms and brought her into the manor house.

He slowly put her on a sofa facing the fireplace and somehow managed to produce a warm wool blanket to put around her. Lord Eddington pushed a chair nearby next to the sofa and sat down himself.

"Miss Bennet," he said and after a slight pause, he continued, "I hope you can accept my sincerest apology for what I did. I understand it is hard to forgive someone who managed to almost drown you, but I would like to hope that over time, you can learn to forgive my mistake."

"My Lord, it is partially my fault," said Mary reassuringly, "I should not have let pride stop me from telling the truth that I cannot swim. I am certain you did not intentionally try to drown me."

The Marquess sighed, "Of course I did not try to drown you, Miss Bennet. I-I merely wanted to show you some fun. But obviously, that did not go as planned."

Mary laughed lightly, "No, My Lord, I think if we look at this situation from another retrospect, this could actually be funny. After a few weeks, we could probably even look back and laugh at this."

Lord Eddington looked in surprise at her lighthearted response and said thoughtfully, "You are full of surprises, Miss Bennet."

"But this…doesn't mean we have to be nice to each other now, does it?" Mary asked with a smile.

"No, Miss Bennet, it doesn't," the Marquess answered a light laugh.

* * *

Everyone, please leave a **review**! And thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**: I need to apologize for such a long hiatus, but I had a minor writer's block and school is not exactly helping. Anyways, hope everyone likes this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**- **

"My Lord, his Grace the Duke of Thornton would like to meet with you in ten minutes in the library," a footman said the next morning.

Lord Eddington turned around from the mirror in surprise, "Really? My father?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"It is fine now, Bentley," the Marquess addressed his valet as he twisted his cravat before leaving the room towards his doom.

_What is the old man up to now?_ He thought as he grudgingly made his way to the library. It was a common fact that the Duke of Thornton was unlike his son in everyway possible. While his father was austere and generally humorless, the Marquess was known for his pranks in Eton and his easygoing nature in London. His father had always been the one to remind him constantly of his duties as a future Duke while his mother, ever the romantic, talked of marriages of love.

Upon opening the library doors, he found the Duke sitting in his favorite chair with a glass of his favorite sherry in hand.

"This early and you are already drinking, Father. What has my dear mother done now?" The Marquess entered with his usual mask of joviality and sat down across from the Duke.

"Hmm, Edward, I see your sense of humor is still sustained this early in the morning," said the Duke with another sip of brandy.

"I suppose I take after my father."

With a sigh, the elder Duke set his glass of sherry down and turned to speak to his son, "I did not call you today to engage in such mindless squabbles with you."

"Let me guess, you are here to lecture me on my duties as a Marquess and future Duke to marry a respectable lady of nobility," said Lord Eddington.

"No, Eddington, I merely wanted to discuss the possibilities of marriage with you today," said the Duke gravely, "It is apparent that you understand fully the obligations that come with your title. However, your mother and I are…worried you are not taking the appropriate measures in securing a wife for continuing our noble lineage."

At this, Lord Eddington secretly scoffed and suddenly remembered the image of a certain lady ridiculing his "noble lineage."

"I understand your engagement to Lady Harriet was…unfortunate," the Duke continued with a tone if bitterness, still evidently embarrassed from his son's regrettable engagement, "However, it is no reason to refrain from any future engagements, especially with your prominence, wealth, and guise. Edward," the Duke sighed, "I assure you, there is not one woman in Britain who will willingly reject an offer of marriage from_you_."

"Father, pardon my interruption, but have you ever considered that perhaps I have _my_ preferences as well?" Lord Eddington suddenly said with a wry look on his face, "Call me lethargic, but I am afraid there are just too many ladies in Britain to examine for the position of my wife."

"You talk as if it is a job," the Duke said with a frown.

"I believe it is my father who taught me to look at every person as assent for the benefits of my future," Lord Eddington said with a bitter smile.

The Duke once again sighed, "Edward, I- I am either getting old or those Lord Byron poems your mother always reads is getting to me, but I am afraid I must admit what I taught you is not…completely correct."

Lord Eddington's brows shot up immediately, "Father, are you positive you did not drink some cognac by accident?"

"I am getting old now, son, I cannot keep fighting with you like this anymore. Please just keep in mind that all your mother and I want is to live to see the day you choose a woman out a million to give you happiness that we were not able to give you as a child," the Duke said with a worn look on his face and slowly waved his hand to dismiss his son.

_Perhaps he really is drunk_, the Marquess thought.

* * *

Mary woke up that morning with a scorching headache that seemed to penetrate her skull. She groaned as someone pulled open the curtains and momentarily blinded her when sunlight flooded the room. 

"W-what are you doing? It is too early in the morning to wake up. Please, go away," She exclaimed crossly before pulling up her blankets to block out the bright sunlight.

"Oh no, Miss Bennet, I had direct orders from Mrs. Darcy to wake you up and bring you downstairs," the maid lightheartedly said as she, with startling strength, pulled the unwilling Mary from her bed and immediately started to take off her clothes until she was left bare aside from a thin shift..

"What are you doing now?" Mary said with embarrassment as she tried to maintain as much dignity as possible in an already discomforting moment. However, her protests went unheard as the little maid miraculously planted her in front the sink with a pitcher of cold water in hand. She then unceremoniously poured it all on Mary's unsuspecting face.

Immediately, memories of the day before flooded back as Mary felt the sting of the cold water.

_Oh dear God, I almost drowned yesterday! _The realization suddenly struck her. It felt more like a bad nightmare than reality as Mary tried to remember everything she could about the day before. There were only snippets of what happened: the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of relief, the feeling of comfort, and –

_Lord Eddington! _She mentally screamed at the thought and suddenly remembered his strong arms around her waist, his eyes that were close to hers, and his voice as he read to her in the library.

_Library…Oh no!_ Mary mentally slapped herself when she remembered herself falling asleep next to the warm fireplace. But how did she end up in her bed when the last thing she remembered was Lord Eddington's voice?

_The servants! Did they see me?_ Mary jumped at the frightening thought. If they did…

_The rumors!_

_The horrors! _

"Do you know where Lord Eddington is?" Mary asked urgently as the maid tried to help her with her dress.

"Miss Bennet, please calm down, I can not properly do this if you keep moving," the maid said as if she did not hear anything.

"I said, where is Lord Eddington…" Mary suddenly realized she had no idea what the name of the maid was.

"Oh, it is Olivia, Miss. Now, can you please stand still, I just need to pin this…"

Mary sighed and exasperatingly waited until Olivia finished dressing her. "I apologize, Olivia, but there is no need to do my hair. It is imperative that I leave now." She was ready to open her door to leave when Olivia spoke.

"Do not worry, Miss Bennet, no one saw you."

_What? _Mary slowly turned around and stared at the maid in front of her. She looked young, younger than Mary; perhaps sixteen or eighteen at most._How does she know?_

"I do not und- " Once again, she was cut off by Olivia.

"I was the one who brought you in your room yesterday after you fell asleep," the young girl said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "Lord Eddington told me to take you through the secret passageways so that no one else can see you. And this morning, I have not heard of any kind of rumor concerning you amongst the maids."

"Secret –"

"Yes, I grew up here since I was a child," Olivia smiled brightly, "I know this manor better than anyone. Lord Eddington used to take me everywhere!"

"Lord Ed –"

"The Marquess? Do not worry, he did not come into your room nor did he carry you here."

"You – "

"Yes, I might seem small, but I am exceptionally strong!"

"Can you- "

"Let you finish your sentence? Of course!" Olivia laughed sheepishly, "People always say I have a tendency to sometimes get ahead of myself when I am talking."

_Oh, I would have never guessed,_ Mary thought to herself and said aloud, "Are you positive about that? _No one_ saw us?"

"Yes, I am completely positive. Olivia Stanton _never_ says anything she is not positive about," the girl declared indignantly.

"But what of you? Are you going to tell anyone?" Mary asked cautiously.

The young maid gasped animatedly at her, "Of course not, Miss Bennet! Olivia Stanton_never_ betrays her friends."

Mary sighed and calmed a little at the girl's words.

"Now, Miss Bennet, I believe it is time for your hair now," Olivia said almost manically with a comb in hand, "Did you really think you could run away?"

Mary sighed once again and thought, _Why is it that all the maids in this manor, I get stuck with this one?_

* * *

As it turned out, it was harder to find Lord Eddington as Mary at first envisioned. She was careful not to ask too many people of his whereabouts, but after an hour of pretending like she was playing a game with an invisible child, she was ready to give up. With a sigh, she gravitated towards the music room, her favorite room in the whole manor, telling herself that perhaps music could help dissolve her headache. 

She was startled to find someone already there, with his face obscured from her vision. Curious, Mary noiselessly made her way into the room and sat down in one of the sofas. Alas, she soon realized that whoever was playing was much better than she ever would be. She closed her eyes as the soft melody encircled the room and calmed her previous frustrations. Mary did not even notice when the music suddenly stopped and the man walked towards her until the said man sat down next to her.

"I see eavesdropping is not one of your fortes, Miss Bennet," he said with an amused smile.

_That voice…definitely _not_ what I want to hear right now!_ Mary thought frantically and slowly opened her eyes a bit to see that, yes, it was Lord Eddington. Somehow, the scene seemed somewhat familiar.

"Y-You were the one w-who was playing the pianoforte, My Lord?" Mary stuttered.

"Is it so hard to believe, Miss Bennet? Do you think of me so much of a brute to ever touch something so…delicate?"

"I do not think that you are a brute, My Lord. I am merely surprised you can play so well."

"Better than you?" The Marquess enquired with a smirk, "Do I sense some jealousy here?"

"Of course not," Mary quickly said, "I have been looking for you all morning."

Lord Eddington laughed, "So you miss me already, Miss Bennet."

Mary sighed impatiently and said, "No, I came to ask you about yesterday. I do not remember much, My Lord, and I am worried that perhaps…someone might have seen us and came to the wrong conclusion. Our situation was not completely…proper."

"Well obviously not, or else you would not be running around the house looking for me all morning. But I am flattered by your concern over me, Miss Bennet."

Mary sighed again, "I should hope, My Lord, you can refrain from acting like an immature child from now on. Now, will you please, tell me if anyone saw us yesterday."

"You are no fun, Miss Bennet," the Marquess muttered and said, "No, I assure you, upon my honor, that no one saw us yesterday."

Mary gave a sigh of relief and stood up, "Thank you, My Lord."

Just as she was about to leave the room, Lord Eddington said, "Miss Bennet, should you not be practicing the piano for the soiree tonight? Do not tell me you will not be coming tonight."

Mary's reply came out faster than she had time to think, "Of course I will be going, My Lord. Why do you think I came to the music room in the first place?

"Then why are you leaving?"

"To get away from you, My Lord."

* * *

The soiree turned out much better than Mary had imagined. Thankfully, no one asked her to play, and the Marquess decided to stay away from her. Instead, he spent the majority of the night shamelessly flirting with Lady Georgette Pennington, who seemed to revel at the gentleman's exclusive attention. Mary bit her lips when she saw him whispering into Lady Pennington's ear and cringed a little at the lady's piercing laugh. She told herself to turn back to Lizzie, who was at the moment singing at the pianoforte. However, somehow, after a few moments, her eyes always seem to gravitate towards the other side of the room to stare at, according to her, the "nauseating display of an enormous ego".

Thankfully, Lady Pennington was asked to play and left the Marquess to himself. Mary couldn't help but smile a little when the girl seemed to have no talent in the pianoforte at all. When she finished, there was a small pause before the Marquess stood up and clapped until everyone else followed suite. Mary herself did not clap but somehow felt something against her chest when she saw Lady Pennington sit herself next to her "beloved" Marquess again.

Suddenly, she heard a voice call her name and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Bennet, would you like to sing for us? I heard from Lady Annabelle that you are a wonderful singer."

Mary turned around to find Lady Lieven with a smile on her face. _Annabelle…she never even heard me sing before._

"I-I really c-can't," Mary stuttered and looked at her sister for help, "Lady Annabelle's evaluation of my skills is grossly overrated."

"Lady Lieven, my sister- " Lizzie tried to intervene but was cut off by someone else.

"I think perhaps a duet would be a better idea, Lady Lieven," Lord Eddington suddenly appeared. Without hearing Mary's protests, Lord Eddington led her to the pianoforte.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mary hissed, "Are you trying to embarrass me, because-"

"Just do what we did the last time we sang together, Miss Bennet," the Marquess whispered back as he put some music in front of her. To her surprise, it was indeed the song they sang together in the park.

"That was in front of children! This is in front of polite society. They are not ready to know we cannot sing."

"You worry too much, Miss Bennet," Lord Eddington said, "Now, play."

With a reluctant sigh, Mary began. Just as she imagined, the two of them sounded just as bad as they did that day at the park, if not worse. It even seemed as if the Marquess was deliberately trying to ruin her performance by singing extremely off-key while she was trying to sound as well as she could.

Finally, the excruciating song ended and Mary looked down in embarrassment. She was surprised when Lord Eddington pulled her up and bowed an extravagant bow. She reluctantly made a feeble attempt at a proper curtsy when the Marques furthered her embarrassment by announcing her name loudly to the room. She didn't dare look up to look at the audience until she heard some scattered applauses and soon after that, laughter. Horrified, she looked up, her face flushed with humiliation, to find that everyone in the room was laughing.

Laughing at her.

Because they thought it was a joke.

In a flash, all the humiliation from the Netherfield Ball came back to her. All of a sudden, everything became blurred as Mary tried to hold back the hot tears ready to spill over. She had told herself never to succumb to tears, especially in front of so many people. Yet, when she glanced at Lizzie's worried face, somehow that restraint she had put on herself snapped.

No, she did not cry. She laughed. With her head held high, Mary swallowed her tears and bowed comically to the audience. With a small smile on her face, Mary made her way back to her seat. She barely heard the other ladies congratulating her on such a humorous performance, because all Mary could hear was the laughter that seemed to go on forever. She bit back her tears as the sound echoed in her mind and looked up to find Lord Eddington. _He_ seemed to rejoice at the laughter and had already returned to his seat next to Lady Pennington.

_He is probably applauding himself on making an utter fool of me,_ Mary thought bitterly, _He is probably laughing at me right now._

Slowly, her tears cleared out of her eyes and turned into anger. The anger only amplified as she watched Lady Pennington point at her and shared a laugh with the Marquess. For a moment, she had the impulse to go up to him and kick him, hit him, slap him…anything to make him feel the hurt she felt.

_But,_ Mary suddenly thought in her heat of anger and smiled a little as a plan began to form in her head, _is it not true that revenge is sweeter? _

* * *

Lord Eddington watched as tears began to form in her eyes. For a brief moment, he almost reached for her. Yet, he only stared as she miraculously started to laugh. He knew it was not her real laugh, for he had heard them before, however brief they might have been. He looked away in shame when she bowed ridiculously at the audience, playing along to a plan he had come up with on a whim. Even as he sat down next to the annoying Lady Pennington, he could only remember the hurt on her face that was immediately replaced by laughter, and _her_ tears behind those spectacles. 

He groaned inwardly at his own stupidity. When he saw Lady Lieven urging her to play, he wanted to help Miss Bennet realize that her singing was not something to be ashamed of by making their duet into a joke. He wanted to see her smile for once when she sings, no matter how bad she may sound. He even sang worse than he usually did to make the performance comical. Yet, perhaps she was right, he was indeed an idiot.

Only an idiot would ever hurt the one person he wanted to protect.

-

* * *

I would like to thank those who have reviewed and read this story! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! I would especially like to thank **Lady Mage** for editing my story as well as those who never fail to review every chapter (no matter how bad they might be). 

Also,who likes my new character, Olivia (the maid)? Do you still want to see more of her in the future? An do not worry, Sir Anthony is coming back soon.

Please leave a **review**.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed! I can't believe it! 36 reviews for Chapter 18 and 260 reviews in total! Thanks, as always, to **Lady Mage** and everyone who has read this story. Sorry for the late update!!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

-

* * *

It was the last day of the house party. And for three days, Mary had tried to avoid Lord Eddington as best as she could. It was a part of her plan, of course, for revenge. Or at least that is what she was telling herself. Truthfully, she had no idea. After two days of careful contemplating by herself, she still didn't know what to do.

_I never knew revenge could be this frustrating for the avenger,_ Mary thought with a sigh as she stared at the drawing room ceiling. She had been sitting there, trying to write a letter to her mother acquiring her health, for the whole afternoon.

_What to do…what to do…what to do?_

"This is useless!" she chided herself before sitting up straight in her chair and attempting to turn back to her unfinished letter which read,

_Dear Mother,_

_I am glad to hear that you are of good health once again. I will be sure to address your grievances towards father in the next letter I will write to him. As in regards to my stay at Farnborough, I am glad to report that it is going splendidly. _

At this, Mary momentarily paused. In truth, she did not regard the house party as particularly exciting as her mother made it sound. She rarely participated in the many activities the Duke and Duchess offered, which ranged from sightseeing to horse racing, most of which Mary found no interest in.

And of course, there is the issue of Lord Eddington himself. At the thought of him, Mary sighed and looked out to the garden outside. It was beautiful, of course…like everything else in the manor. She noticed a patch of dandelions near the flower beds. They looked so plain next to the flower bed of roses; merely weeds in comparison.

_Seeing you is like seeing a blooming rose amidst a field of weed._

Mary chuckled, remembering Lord Eddington's words to another. She imagined what it would have been like if _she_ was the rose. The thought brought a blush to her face, but she quickly reminded herself that such a thing would never happen for when ever was she, Mary Bennet, a rose?

Suddenly, Mary felt a surge of anger come from within her as she stared at the dandelion.

_Why should the dandelion be cut while the rose is picked?_ Mary asked herself,_ Why should normalcy be unappealing? Being ordinary is good! Dandelions have pretty colors. They might not look vibrant, but they are still pretty!_

Her thoughts were disturbed when the drawing room door clicked open. Quickly, Mary turned to find Lord Eddington standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face, which was soon replaced with a smile.

"Miss Bennet!" He exclaimed as he made his way to sit down across from Mary as she gave a silent grown, "It seems like I haven't seen you in ages. Do not tell me you have been avoiding me because of that incident during the soiree."

"My Lord, why would I do such a thing? You already so graciously humiliated me in front of everyone. There would be no point in avoiding you."

"Miss Bennet, you should know I had the best of intentions in mind that night," the Marquess suddenly turned serious, "I did not purposely mean to-to hurt you in any way, I- "

Suddenly, he paused and leaned a little closer to her until Mary could see every detail of his eyes. She remained there, staring at him as if her mind suddenly stopped functioning. For a moment, she caught herself leaning in even further before, just as suddenly, the Marquess pulled back.

"I am sorry."

He sighed and swiftly turned to look out to the garden outside, thankfully not noticing the blush on Mary's face as she hastily looked down, shocked at the pounding of her heart.

_How could that man make me so mad one moment and so… vulnerable the next? What is wrong with me? I am supposed to be the avenger! _Mary thought to herself as she mentally berated her own indecisive nature.

"Please leave, My Lord."

Lord Eddington looked back at Mary in surprise and said in a serious tone, "Are you still mad at me, Miss Bennet?"

"I already said that I am not, My Lord," Mary tore her eyes from his and looked down at the carpet, "I…I have an important letter to write."

"Whose letter is so important that you cannot even look me in the eyes?" Lord Eddington frowned.

"That, My Lord, is none of – "

"Do not tell me it is your precious Sir Anthony," Lord Eddington suddenly exclaimed and laughed bitterly.

_Sir Anthony?_

Mary stared in surprise at the scorn on his face and paused before saying, "What if it is Sir Anthony?"

The laughter immediately stopped. The scorn was quickly replaced with a strange look on Lord Eddington's face. Was it hurt? Surprise? A grimace perhaps?

Mary continued, not knowing what she was saying, "What if I told you that I am writing to Sir Anthony to tell him that I am madly in love with him? What if I told you he is a million times better of a man than you will ever be? W-What if I told you that he is the man of my dreams? What if – "

"I would tell you that you are sillier than I thought you were."

Mary gasped and stared at the man before him. He sounded so cold that moment, so different from the normal sarcastic tone of his voice.

Without a look in her direction, the Marquess quickly stood up and paused next to the table. Without a word, he took out a small package from his pocket and left the drawing room.

Mary just stared at the carefully wrapped package. It was not the prettiest of gifts she had received for the navy blue ribbon looked painstakingly done and the box looked plain on the ornate table.

_But am I not exactly like that box? Am I not just as plain and awkward?_

Mary slowly untied the ribbon bow and took the small box into her hand to undo the clasp. She gasped when she found a small, simple heart-shaped locket necklace. It was made of gold with a sapphire surrounded by small diamonds and a rose engraved in the back. She opened the locket and found it surprisingly empty on both faces.

A flutter of paper suddenly caught her eyes. Mary picked up the folded letter that had fallen from the box. There was no seal on it, just a plain piece of paper. She found her name written in the front of the letter in a graceful handwriting that somehow looked familiar. She quickly unfolded the letter to read it.

_Perhaps, Madam, you are surprised at my gift, which I hope is to your liking. It might surprise you that a man such as I could ever possess the sense of taste for such a necklace. But fear not, it was not I who had bought this necklace for you and I assure you this is not another grand gesture of romance from a fool in love. I hope, however, that you could see as a gesture of apology for what I did the other night. You should understand, Miss Bennet, that my sentiments can sometimes be easily misunderstood and misjudged. But with this gift, I hope my sentiments may be fully understood. _

Mary could only stare at the simple note in her hands. There was no name on it, aside from her own in the front, and it seemed like all forms of polite language was abandoned when Lord Eddington wrote it. She looked back at the necklace again and suddenly felt a rush of guilt.

Clutching the letter, she looked at the locket once again.

_How could I have been so heartless? _She thought back to the words she said and sighed in frustration.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_

Lord Eddington thought as he looked out the window of his study room with a glass of scotch in hand.

_Why is it that hearing Sir Anthony's name made me so…mad all of a sudden? Why am I getting so many headaches because of that Mary Bennet? Why did I even give her that locket?_

_Am I really going crazy?_

Suddenly, that little voice came again from the back of his mind, _Perhaps – you are in love._

"But that is preposterous!" Lord Eddington exclaimed aloud.

"What is preposterous?" A voice suddenly came from the doorway.

The Marquess turned around in surprise to find Mr. Darcy standing in the doorway.

"Darcy!" He exclaimed and came over to his friend to lead him to a seat, "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Darcy looked at Lord Eddington curiously and said, "You asked me earlier to have a drink with you."

"Oh, I did?" The flustered Marquess laughed, "My apologies, Darcy. What would you like? Some brandy perhaps?"

"Just a little, Eddington, I am not exactly in the mood to drink right now."

"Of course, here you are," the Marquess said as he handed a glass of brandy to Mr. Darcy.

"Are you alright, Eddington?" Mr. Darcy asked as he took a sip of brandy, "You look distracted."

"Do I?" Lord Eddington laughed, "Perhaps it is the scotch."

His laughter slowly died as he looked down into his glass of scotch as Mr. Darcy looked at his friend strangely. Suddenly, the Marquess stood up and walked to the window again and looked down into the garden below.

"Darcy…" The Marquess paused, "When – How did you know you were in love with Mrs. Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy looked up in surprise at the question and slowly walked up to his friend in front of the window.

He looked out at the trees lining the borders of the estate and asked, "Why do you ask, Eddington? I thought you were never interested in love."

"_You_ were never interested in love either, and look at you now. I would have never believed my good friend Fitzwilliam Darcy could have asked a woman to marry him twice. But how did you know you were in love with her? I know you have always denied love, but how did _you_, the ice cube, just _know_- " The Marquess sighed in frustration, "Oh, I do not even know what I am trying to say anymore."

Mr. Darcy chuckled, "Are you saying you are in love, Eddington?"

"No!" Lord Eddington quickly exclaimed, "I never said I was in love, Darcy. I just wanted to know what it is like to be in love. Not that I want to know the information personally. It is for a-a friend of mine who is extremely confused about the matter and consulted me, who obviously has no experience in such a matter."

"Well, why don't you tell me how your friend feels and I will tell you if that is a part of love," Mr. Darcy said with a small smile and sat down in a chair.

The Marquess contemplated and began, slowly, "Well…first of all, the lady in question gives my friend more headaches than he can count."

Mr. Darcy nodded, "And…"

"She," Lord Eddington sighed again, "She confuses him…immensely. One moment she can be so vulnerable and the next, she would be biting his head off with that mouth of hers. I – He doesn't even know what to make of her anymore."

"What is she like?" Mr. Darcy curiously asked.

Lord Eddington again looked out the window and began, "According to my friend, she is plain; there is nothing extraordinary about her looks compared to other ladies of the Ton. Yet, sometimes, she seems like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of course, that is only when she is smiling." At this, he chuckled a little.

"She probably has more faults than virtues," the Marquess continued, "She is too self-righteous, she jumps to conclusions too quickly, she is too blinded by pride…she is a silly woman, really. Yet, somehow, she is, at the same time, courageous, benevolent, and perhaps the most headstrong woman he had ever met. And for some ungodly reason, he thinks she is the most wonderful…most intriguing woman on earth."

At this, Mr. Darcy looked up in surprise, but it went unnoticed as Lord Eddington turned his back to him.

The Marquess took a sip of his scotch and continued, "H-He keeps telling himself that she is not worth his time. She is too stubborn for him, she is too silly of a woman for him, yet he knows that the truth is, she is just too…good for a man like him. I-He knows he is too arrogant, too sarcastic, too mean at times. He knows he is not much of a gentleman, he cannot make her smile or laugh, he cannot make her happy no matter how hard he tries…he is just not… _good_ enough for her."

He looked down into his scotch again and twirled it in the glass, watching as the light from the window reflected across the surface of the dark liquid. He laughed bitterly and said, "Even when he knows she is practically in love with another man completely opposite from him, he still tries to make her happy. He still tries to reach out for her even though he knows he is the man furthest from her heart."

Without noticing the drink that spilled onto his coat, Lord Eddington sighed in frustration, "He wants, so much, to just tell her how he feels. He wants to just tell her exactly how much he cares…how his heart seems to race a little faster whenever she is near…how much she hurts him when she talks of another man in admiration. He wants to say how much he hates it when he sounds like a sentimental fool whenever he talks about her. He…"

Lord Eddington turned to Mr. Darcy and said, "He wants to tell her how close he is to falling in love with her. But he doesn't know if he is…in love with her." He sighed again, "Everything is just so…confusing now."

Mr. Darcy stared at his friend quietly and suddenly thought back to the first time he met his friend.

He was thirteen and Eddington was only ten at the time. That day, his father brought him to Farnborough for a meeting with the Duke of Thornton and his family. Only the Duke and the Duchess came to greet the two in the drawing room, saying the Marquess of Eddington was indisposed at the moment. The adults were chatting amicably when suddenly the drawing room door opened and in came a muddy mess of a boy dripping wet while holding something unrecognizable.

"Father! Father!" He came in, shouting at the top of his lungs and came running towards the Duke while his dirty clothes dripped on the rich carpet, "Look! I caught a fish!" He held up the dirty thing, which was still flapping its tail, splashing mud everywhere, to the disgusted Duke.

Without a glance to his son's accomplishment, the Duke called out to a servant to take the boy away to get changed and ordered a handkerchief to clean the mud from his face. The young Fitzwilliam Darcy watched as the ten-year old boy stood as his father profusely apologize to the elder Mr. Darcy for his son's impertinent behavior. The boy's face fell as his muddy fish slowly slipped from his hand.

Darcy still remembered that little boy's face so many years ago. It was a face that he would never see again. That is, until now. It was the first time since his first meeting with the young Marquess where the arrogance and confidence seem to be less than apparent.

"Eddington," Mr. Darcy said thoughtfully as Lord Eddington looked on anxiously, "I think the answer to your friend's question has already been answered."

"What do you mean, Darcy?" Lord Eddington looked at his friend in confusion, "I – _He_ is clueless! I told you he knows nothing of love"

"What I mean is this, Eddington," Darcy stood up and walked to the Marquess, "I believe your friend already knows whether or not he is in love with the lady in question."

The Marquess stared at his friend incredulously for a moment before he laughed, "Darcy, how do you always know the answer?"

"Eddington, I think the answer is quite obvious in this case," Mr. Darcy could not help but laugh a little.

Lord Eddington nodded, "Well, I guess it is."

"And if that lady in question is in anyway similar to Mrs. Darcy, I would recommend your friend to clarify his sentiments immediately," Mr. Darcy said with a small glint in his eyes unnoticed by the preoccupied Marquess, "However, I should warn your…_friend_ that all my in-laws have somewhat of a stubborn streak that might not accept a romantic declaration as easily as any other lady."

The Marquess gaped, "Y-You mean…a proposal?"

"Yes."

"…of _marriage_?"

-

* * *

**A/N **The M-word!! I think this will make up for those who has been asking for this long awaited update. As always, **REVIEW** and give your suggestions!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**---  
**

Sir B…In Love?

_Has the ever charming Sir__ B.__ found himself a bride? While most society mammas might shy away from this baronet because of his reputation and somewhat questionable wealth, it is an undisputed claim that Sir __B. __is certainly a wonderful catch. And now it seems like he has found himself a possible bride; one by the name of __Miss B__. Now, the name __Miss B.__ may not seem familiar to most, but her brother-in-laws are certainly __distinguishable__. Her sisters had the fortune of marrying the like__s__ of Mr. __D.__ and Lord__ B.__, despite their relative obscurities. Now, the last Miss __B. __seems to have the same fortune (or could we say certain qualities) in enchanting another eligible bachelor. The two have been sighted riding around London, and rumors are swirling that Sir __B.__ is quite infatuated with this Miss __B._

_However, this aut__hor cannot help but note that M__iss B.__ has the most unfortunate tastes in fashion. Just the night before, at Matlock's, Miss__ B.__ looked quite the country bumpkin in her plain gray dress. Could this be just another one of Sir__ B__'s dalliances, or perhaps, he is in love?_

Mary put down the newspaper with a small sigh.

"Well, Mary? What do you think?" The eager voice of Lady Annabelle Belleford came from the seat next to Mary's.

Mary looked at the girl sitting next to her with indifference and answered, "What is there for me to say?"

Annabelle gasped, "What is there for me to _say?!_ Do you realize that Madame Goosebury just announced Sir Anthony's love for you? Do you realize that _everyone_ in London will know of this by the end of the day? Mary, do you even understand the _magnitude_ of this article here?"

"She is only speculating, so it does not mean it is actually true."

Annabelle grabbed Mary's arm and exclaimed, "Do you realize that _anything_ Madame Goosebury speculates means it is true?"

Mary pulled her arm away and said lightly, "Well then, Madame Goosebury is completely wrong. Sir Anthony is certainly not in love with me. It is illogical. It is impossible that a man of his social position would ever fall in love with me. Besides, _I_ am not in love with him."

"So you are saying that if Sir Anthony proposed, you would refuse?"

"I-I wou-"

Mary paused, thinking of what she should say. Yes, it was true that Sir Anthony has been nothing but the kindest gentleman she had ever met. She could not help but enjoy her rides with him around London and dancing with him at those dreadful Almack's. Yet, there still remained a hint of doubt in her whenever he told her she looked beautiful on a particular day, and that hint of suspicion whenever she saw him smile charmingly towards another woman. She still remembered the time she instinctively cringed when he kissed her hand.

So why? Why is it that Sir Anthony still remained such a mystery to her still? Why could she not completely trust him?

"I – I would say no." Mary answered with finality.

"What? Mary, you cannot be serious here. How could you ever refuse a proposal from Sir Anthony?" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Because frankly, Annabelle," Mary paused, "Sir Anthony would never ask me to marry him."

-- -- --

"Miss Mary!"

The cheerful voices of children rang through the orphanage when the entrance opened to reveal Miss Mary Bennet standing at the doorsteps with new toys for the children. Mary immediately greeted the children and handed out toys, not noticing a man coming down the stairs behind the children.

"Miss Mary!" A girl of seven named Anne exclaimed, "Eddie is here as well!"

_Eddie?_

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Bennet," a familiar voice came and almost gave Mary a fright.

She looked up and found Lord Eddington at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here, My Lord?" Mary asked, glaring at the Marquess as she stood up to face him.

Lord Eddington looked slightly taken aback at her animosity, but quickly recovered and said, "Contrary to what you might think, I am not here to see you. I only came to visit the children."

"Contrary to what _you_ might think, I never thought you were here for me, My Lord." With one last glare at the Marquess, Mary turned towards the children and led them upstairs to play with the toys.

The Marquess stared at her retreating back and gave a small sigh, silently berating himself for seeming so arrogant in front of her.

When the Marquess entered the playroom, he found Mary playing a song on the piano for the children, who all stood around her next to the piano. Taking advantage of the fact that nobody saw him, Lord Eddington slipped into a corner of the playroom and sat down on a child-seize wooden chair evidently too small for his much larger frame.

He smiled when he realized that Mary Bennet had never looked as beautiful or happy as then, playing the piano for these children. She looked completely content, laughing as one girl did a silly dance to the song she was playing.

_But will I ever be able to make her this happy?_ The thought suddenly crept up on him.

The Marquess froze at this revelation, and immediately remembered all the times she glared at him, saying that she hated him. And of course –

"_I wouldn't be head over heels for you even if you were the last person on earth."_

Suddenly, a crash was heard throughout the room and Mary looked over to a corner of the playroom to find Lord Eddington on his back, with a broken wooden chair underneath him.

The Marquess laughed a bit sheepishly and walked over to the piano with a hand on his back.

"Do not worry, I am fine. However, I am afraid that chair was not so fortunate," Lord Eddington laughed.

"Eddie! Come sing a song with Miss Mary!" Jonathan quickly ran to him and pulled the reluctant Marquess towards the piano, where Mary was seated with an apprehensive look on her face.

Jonathan, with surprising strength, pushed Lord Eddington onto the narrow piano bench, nearly knocking Mary off from her end of the bench. She gave a small cry for help and instinctively, Lord Eddington reached out and held Mary's shoulders with both hands to prevent her from falling. Mary gaped and stared at Lord Eddington as both remained unmoved from their position. The Marquess suddenly felt flustered and a bit disorientated when he realized he could feel the warmth of her skin underneath the thin muslin cloth separating his hands and her shoulder. Mary, on the other hand, blushed a bright shade of red as her heart seemed to beat abnormally fast.

For a moment, she could not think of anything besides the fact that right there and then, Lord Eddington was just a mere stretch of the neck away and that right there and then, if she had the courage, she could have kissed him.

_Yes. Kiss him._

_Kiss him._

_Ki – _

Her mind immediately snapped out of its lapse of sense at the thought that finally registered in her head. She gasped at the audacity of her thoughts. Evidently flustered, Mary quickly jumped up from the seat to break away from Lord Eddington's grip. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth, as if to prevent herself from committing such a heinously immoral act.

"W-What are you doing, My Lord?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

"I –" Lord Eddington began, but stopped when his eyes focused on the front of Mary's dress.

"W-Where do you think you are looking at, My Lord?" Mary asked anxiously and her hand flew to cover the front of her dress, apprehensive of what the Marquess could mean by looking so directly at such a feminine place. However, she quickly realized it was not actually the muslin material of the dress that she felt under her fingers.

But rather, it was the warm, metallic feel of the gold locket she had received, just two weeks prior, from the very man staring at it at the moment.

-- -- --

"Do you wear it often?"

They were at the park, seated together on a wooden bench, watching the children play. Both had avoided eye contact ever since their incident in the playroom. Both thought of a million possible things to say, to ask, and to retort. Yet, both had not said a word until Lord Eddington broke the tense silence.

"Of course not," came the immediate answer.

"Do you like the locket?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Why should I not wear it?"

"Why would you wear it if you do not like it?"

"I had nothing else to wear today."

"But you never wear necklaces."

"Well I wanted to wear one today."

"So why did you choose to wear this locket?"

"Because I just happened to take it out this morning and wear it."

"Then why were you hiding it under your dress?"

At this, the already exasperated Mary turned around to face the Marquess and with gritted teeth, she said, "The reason is, it would be entirely inappropriate for me to wear a locket to me by a man like you."

"If it is inappropriate, why are you wearing it?" Lord Eddington asked with a raised brow.

Mary glared at the man next to her and with an angry sigh, she turned her back to him without an answer.

There was silence, aside from the happy sounds of the children playing.

And once again, that silence was broken by the Marquess.

"You know, Miss Bennet," Lord Eddington began, in a much softer and thoughtful tone, "Now that I think about it. That locket." He paused. "That locket is worn next to your heart…That locket is the closest thing to your heart."

Hearing these words, and with her back to him still, Mary's eyes widened. Her hands reached up and held the gold locket in her fingers.

"It is ironic, is it not?" The Marquess said with a small laugh, "That the thing closest to your heart is given by the man furthest from it."

Again, there was silence.

The Marquess laughed again, "Actually, it is quite hilarious. And I even sound like that sentimental fool, Lord Byron."

At these words, Mary closed her eyes and silently berated herself for being so hostile towards him. Though she kept telling herself otherwise, the truth of the matter was, she could safely say she no longer hated him. No, it was definitely not hate that she felt towards Lord Eddington at that moment. But it was not love.

_No. Most definitely not love._

It was merely a tolerance of him.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"My Lord, I – " Mary began, turning around. But she found Lord Eddington already gone, calling over the children for lunch.

Taking the chance to quickly recover, Mary calmed herself with a small sigh before walking over to the picnic tables, where she started to help set out lunch for the children alongside Mrs. Jones.

"You know, Miss Bennet," Mrs. Jones suddenly said as they were putting bread on the picnic tables, "That Marquess. He is quite a wonderful man."

Mary paused, not knowing what to say.

"I have never met a man so generous or so caring towards some orphans," Mrs. Jones continued, fondly, "It is so rare to see such a fine young man of such distinguished name be so humble and sincere."

"Do you know, for the past week, Lord Eddington has been coming to the orphanage every day?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Mary's eyes widened in surprise at this, "No, I did not know."

"And do you know, Miss Bennet," Mrs. Jones continued with a sideways look at Mary, "Every time he comes to the orphanage, he asks me if you were there."

"What?" Mary asked in shock. Her heart skipped a beat.

Mrs. Jones gave a small, knowing smile, and without a reply, she left.

Mary stared, dumbfounded, at the spot Mrs. Jones had originally been standing.

_Could it be?_

She turned around and spotted Lord Eddington, laughing as several kids pulled on his hair until all of them were rolling on the ground.

_Could he really…_

The Marquess looked up. Their eyes connected for a moment. And as if it came directly from one of those scandalous romance novels Mary abhorred, it seemed as if everything became a blur. Except for them.

…_love me?_

Her heat beat suddenly quickened.

-- -- --

"Eddie, will you marry me?" Charlotte, a little girl of six asked as she grinned, showing off the missing gap in her teeth, "I already lost two of my tooth. I am old enough for you now!"

"No, Lottie!" Another girl, Sarah, exclaimed, "Eddie is mine!"

"No, Eddie is mine!" Jonathan suddenly joined in and held on to Lord Eddington's sleeves possessively.

"You are silly, Jonathan. You are a boy. Eddie can never marry you," came Charlotte's defense.

"Now, now, children," Mrs. Jones said, "You all know our Lord Eddington cannot marry any of you."

"Why not?" Sarah asked indignantly.

Before Mrs. Jones could answer, Lord Eddington finally interjected, "Because in order for two people to marry, they have to be in love. At least that is what I believe."

Mrs. Jones quirked one of her eyebrows at this, but did not say anything. Across the table, Mary, who had been listening on to this conversation, stopped eating and strained her ears to hear more.

Jonathan gasped in delight and exclaimed, excitedly, "Does that mean you are going to marry Miss Mary?"

At this, all the children clamored around the Marquess, voicing their approval. Mary, on the other hand, quickly blushed, but nevertheless eagerly waited for the Marquess' answer.

Lord Eddington laughed, a little uneasily, "No, no. That is not what I meant."

However, the children were already chattering excitedly at the prospect of the union between Mary and "Eddie".

Suddenly, Jonathan gasped and exclaimed, "Does that mean you and Miss Mary will no longer be our Mummy and Daddy anymore?"

The children all moaned and lamented at Jonathan's words.

"If you and Miss Mary are married, you will have your own children, and you will forget all about us. You will not come to visit us anymore, you will not buy candy for us anymore…you will not drive us around in your big carriage anymore…you will not take us out for picnics anymore…you will not sing for us anymore…and…" Tears began to stream down Jonathan's cheeks.

"No, Jon – " Mary finally stood up and rushed towards the children, ready to calm them down with her words.

However, she was interrupted by the Marquess.

"No, Jonathan. That is not true," he said and reached out to clasp his hand around Jonathan's small, chubby hands, "No matter what happens, I will never stop caring for any of you. No matter if I am married, or – or even shipped off to Australia. Nothing will ever make me, or Miss Mary forget any of you. We promised you that we will be mother and father to each and everyone of you, and I assure you, that promise will never be broken."

Mary felt signs of tears swelling around her eyes, threatening to spill over behind her spectacles as she watched Lord Eddington reach out to every child in the orphanage. He laughed heartily and helped to wipe away the tears from Jonathan's eyes. He picked up a wailing Charlotte in his arms, comforting her as her tears gradually stopped pouring down.

Suddenly, an arm reached out and patted Mary's shoulder. She turned around to find Mrs. Jones stand there with a smile on her face.

"I tell you, Mary. That boy is one in a million."

-- -- --

Later that day, after most of the children were already asleep for their naps, Mary Bennet found herself standing at the doorway of St. Margaret Homes next to Lord Eddington. She was waiting for the Darcys' carriage, while he was getting ready to leave.

"My Lord," Mary tentatively began as the Marquess paused as he put on his hat, "I wanted to thank you for what you did at the park and for the locket you gave me. Truly, I – "

"You do not need to thank me, Miss Bennet. It was my responsibility to do both," the Marquess quickly answered without looking at Mary.

"I-I also want to apologize, My Lord, for all that I said about the locket. It is a beautiful gift…truly," said Mary hesitantly.

Lord Eddington was thoughtful for a moment, and turned around to give a small smile, "There is no need to apologize, Miss Bennet. I am glad that you like the locket." With a small bow and a quick goodbye, he turned around to leave.

Mary watched as he walked through the doorway and towards his carriage. In a rare moment of desperation and courage, she ran after him.

"My Lord!" She yelled after him on top of the stairs in front of the orphanage door.

The Marquess paused, and with a visible sigh, he slowly turned to face her at the bottom of the stairs.

"My Lord," Mary said, breathlessly, "What you said earlier. What you said was not completely true."

Lord Eddington looked up with a hint of question in his eyes.

"You said that you are the furthest from my heart." Mary paused. "Th-That is not necessarily true." She nervously fidgeted with her skirt. "Y-You are not the furthest from my heart, My Lord."

There was immediate surprise in Lord Eddington's eyes as he stared at the nervous woman on top of the stairs, obviously discomfited with her surprise confession.

Not knowing what to do with his silence, Mary quickly added, "There is always Mr. Crawley."

For what felt like eternity, Lord Eddington continued to stare at her intently in silence. Then, he looked down, and Mary could see the top of his shoulders shaking. She immediately thought of the worst, and started berating herself for ever going to the orphanage that day in the first place. Just as she was about to turn around and hide, Lord Eddington lifted his head, and to Mary's surprise, he was laughing. Laughing as if he had never heard of a joke before.

Mary stared in surprise at his laugh. And after a pause, she too started to laugh at the ridiculousness of their situation.

"That, Miss Bennet," said Lord Eddington with a wide smile on his face, "was the best thing I have heard all day."

And for the first time, there seemed to be hope.

For both of them.

-- -- --

The next day, in an unusually cheerful mood, Mary left the Darcy townhouse early in the morning for the orphanage. With a box of clothes for the children (courtesy of Mrs. Darcy), she ran up the steps to the orphanage doors and eagerly opened the front doors.

She was greeted by a surprised Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Henley.

"Miss Bennet!" Mrs. Henley exclaimed, "What a pleasure to see you back here again so soon."

"I thought I would come here again and help," said Mary with a smile.

"Well, this is the perfect timing," Mrs. Jones quickly said, "We also have another visitor today."

"Really?" Mary responded, a little too quickly.

_Could it be…Ed – _

"Ah, what a surprise seeing you here, Miss Bennet," a voice came from above the stairs leading up to the children's room.

Mary looked up in shock, and gasped when she recognized the man standing on top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here, Sir Anthony?" Mary asked in astonishment.

He smiled one of his charming smiles that always gave Mary a chill and answered.

"To see my nephew, Miss Bennet."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for not updating for...a long time. But I am very excited about this chapter, and hopefully everyone will like it as well.

Thank you to **Lady Mage** the best beta in the world! Also, thanks to **abyssgirl**, who, after a slight confusion on my part, also edited this chapter! Of course, thanks to all that has read this story!! I cannot believe I have more than 300 reviews!

Remember to REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**-  
**

Previously:

"_What are you doing here, Sir Anthony?" Mary asked in astonishment._

_He smiled one of his charming smiles that always gave Mary a chill and answered._

"_To see my nephew, Miss Bennet."_

_--  
_

"What do you mean, My Lord?" Mary asked in anticipation. Yet, she had a feeling she did not want to hear the answer.

Sir Anthony smiled again and walked up to her. He put a hand on Mary's shoulder and made her jump in fright at the touch.

He looked down at her and said, "I must thank you, Miss Bennet, for bringing my attention to this orphanage. Otherwise, I would not have found my long-lost nephew."

"What nephew, My Lord?" Mary asked, still confused and unsure of the situation.

"You see, Miss Bennet," Sir Anthony began, taking his hand off of Mary's shoulder, "I had a sister before. I believe I have told you before about her."

Mary nodded in acknowledgment, remembering something Sir Anthony had told her before in passing.

Sir Anthony turned around and stared off into one of the windows in the hall. He said, "My sister was quite the romantic, and unfortunately, naïve when it came to love. It was her first Season in London when she met Lord Eddington and promptly fell in love with him. He led her on with his sweet talks and empty promises, as he did with countless other young, innocent girls who were blinded to his malicious nature. _I_ warned my sister against him, and when she tried to talk about eloping with Lord Eddington, I immediately opposed the scheme. She became upset, and the next day – "

Sir Anthony paused, and drew a deep breath before continuing, "And the next day, she was gone. My parents and I searched everywhere for her, but no avail. The only thing she left us was a letter that she had indeed eloped…with Lord Eddington."

At the sound of the name, Mary flinched.

_Lord Eddington?_

_No, it cannot be._

"For more than a year, there was no news about either one of them," Sir Anthony continued, "Until one day, a letter reached me. It was from my sister. In it, she wrote that she was ill, but pregnant and that the Marquis had abandoned her for Europe because of it. Obviously devastated at the prospect of death, her letter was almost incoherent and her whereabouts were ambiguous. I waited for a month, searching for her, after the letter and then I knew. I just knew that she had died. From then on, I have been looking for her child, but to no avail…Until now, that is. And it is all thanks to you."

Mary cringed again when he said those words. She asked, faintly, "And who is…your new found nephew?"

"In actuality, I had two nephews. One of the twin, George died a few years ago. And the remaining nephew, is Jonathan," Sir Anthony said and looked at Mary, searching for her reaction.

_Jonathan Burton. _Burton.

The name pounded over and over again in Mary's head. She could not believe it. She just could not believe that Jonathan could be Lord Eddington's illegitimate son.

_It is impossible._

Yet, images of Lord Eddington and Jonathan inevitably started to resurface. Mary replayed those moments over and over again, trying to find any possible indications that Lord Eddington knew that Jonathan was his son. However, there was none.

_No, it cannot be true. It canno __– _

Suddenly, Mary's eyes widened when -

…_name him Jonathan George Burton…_

"_Burton."_

He knew. He must have known. Why else would he have been so adamantly against Sir Anthony every time they came across each other? Why else would he have paid so much attention to Jonathan? Why else would he have even bothered with the orphanage in the first place?

"B-But why?" She asked Sir Anthony hesitantly, yet urgently, "Why would Lord Eddington still come to this orphanage if he knew Jonathan was his child?"

Sir Anthony took a step forward and clasped his hands around Mary's shoulders, as if steadying her for what was to come. He looked into her eyes and quirked his lips, "Perhaps, Miss Bennet, the better question is, why Lord Eddington did nothing while knowing Jonathan is his child?"

Mary's eyes widened at the question. She couldn't help but think back to all those times Lord Eddington had surprised her with his seemingly genuine affections towards the orphans. Looking back at those times now, the smiles that Lord Eddington showed to the children made Mary's stomach twist in disgust, disbelief, and…

_To think, all that time, his son was in an orphanage and he did nothing. And t__o think, I had thought myself in – _

Mary shuttered at the thought and briskly shook her head, stopping herself from finishing the inevitable words. She felt tears creeping to the brim of her eyes as the frustrations she was feeling became too much to handle.

Sir Anthony took a step forward and clasped Mary's shoulder even tighter until they were almost in an embrace. He looked gently down at the woman in his arms and smiled a smile that almost seemed sympathetic. He lightly turned her head until their eyes met and said, "Miss Bennet, I understand that this might seem a shock to a person of such delicate disposition as you. I believe it I best if I bring around a carriage to bring you home immediately so that you could have some time to think this over with a clear head."

Mary weakly nodded her head let Sir Anthony lead her to his awaiting carriage outside of the orphanage. She sat herself down next to the carriage windows and looked out, trying to clear her mind and think of the situation properly. As the carriage rolled along the rugged road and the image of Sir Anthony disappeared as the carriage made a turn, Mary thought back to Lord Eddington.

_How could he do such a thing? How could I have been so disillusioned by his niceties as to think that perhaps I had made a mistake in my initial __judgment of his character? He made a complete fool out of all of us. The orphanage. The children. Jonathan…And me. He made a fool out of all of us._

At the thought, Mary's brows etched in a frown.

_No. Lord Eddington cannot get away with this. _

_He cannot be forgiven.

* * *

_

As fate would have it that morning, just after Mary Bennet's carriage left the Darcy's home that morning, Lord Eddington's carriage pulled up next to the entrance and the Marques himself stepped out. Despite the gloomy weather and the usual London fog surrounding him, any passerby who saw the Marquess of Eddington that morning would have remarked at the radiant smile he had on his face. There was an undeniable lightness in his gait as he made his way to the Darcys' door and knocked on the door.

The footman, Arthur, never an early riser, grudgingly opened the door, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and tiredly asked, "What is it? If is it the flour again, must I t – "

He stopped when his eyes were clearly opened and the image of the Marquess met his eyes. Arthur quickly straightened his jacket and ushered the Marquess into the parlor. "I must apologize, My Lord, for my impertinence. I cannot exp – "

The Marquess laughed, "There is no need to apologize – Arthur, was it?"

The footman nodded.

"Now, Arthur. I am here for Miss Mary Bennet. Though I know she is an early riser, if she is not awake yet, I will wait for her."

"I apologize, My Lord. Miss Bennet just left to go to the orphanage. She will not be back until the afternoon, My Lord."

"And the Darcys? Are they home this morning?" Lord Eddington asked.

"I am afraid Mr. and Mrs. Darcy left for Bath two days ago. Mrs. Darcy's mother has had a bout of ill health, and she requested for the Darcys to accompany her to Bath."

"Well then, I will just have to wait for Miss Bennet."

* * *

When Mary Bennet stepped down from her carriage in front of the Darcys' townhouse, she was surprised by a flustered Arthur, who came rushing to her with an urgent look on his face.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet! You must come in at once!" He implored and uncharacteristically led her inside.

"Whatever is the matter, Arthur?" Mary asked, puzzled as to why the footman was acting this way.

"A visitor, Miss Bennet. For you."

Mary sighed, "Arthur, whoever it is, I cannot receive any visitors right now. I need to rest." She started to walk towards the stairs. "Do give my apologies to whoever is here."

"But Miss Bennet!" Arthur cried urgently, "It is not just _any_ visitor! Lord Eddington is here, waiting for you in the parlor."

Mary stopped midway up the stairs.

_Lord Eddington?_

She turned around and slowly walked down with a frown on her face. "Lord Eddington is here?" She asked. Arthur nodded and said, "He has been waiting for you for more than two hours, Miss Bennet."

Mary pursed her lips tightly. The anger she had felt in the carriage came rushing back.

"Well then, Arthur, you must show me in. How can I leave the Marquess waiting for so long?"

When the parlor doors opened, the Marquess of Eddington turned around in surprise from his place next to the fireplace to find Mary Bennet staring at him with a bland look on her face.

"Why, Miss Bennet," He quickly came forth and greeted her, "Are you alright? You seem pale."

Mary quickly curtseyed and walked to sit on one of the settees. She said, dispassionately, "I am fine, thank you, My Lord. But I must implore at the intentions of your visit for I was quite surprised when I found out that you have been waiting for me for more than two hours. Moreover, I must apologize for your wait, My Lord."

Lord Eddington, a bit taken aback by Mary's icy demeanor, smiled and said, "No apologies needed, Miss Bennet. It is entirely my fault that I came without any notice."

He looked at Mary expectantly for an answer, but could only find her blank stare. Lord Eddington cleared his throat and walked, a little nervously, back to his initial spot in front of the fireplace. He propped his elbow against the mantelpiece awkwardly and cleared his throat once again.

"As for my intentions, Miss Bennet," the Marquess said as he put his other hand in his pocket. He paused, carefully considering what to say next, "I came to visit you today, Miss Bennet, in order to explain to you the reasoning behind my .... actions." He looked back anxiously at Mary, who was still seated at the settee, but was met with those blank stares of her.

He shifted from his spot and moved to another corner of the room, and said, with his back towards Mary, "As you may have noticed, Miss Bennet, I had been absent from London for a few days after the house party at my parents' house." He paused again and turned around to meet Mary's gaze. Seeing that she was not about to say anything, he made his way to the seat across from hers and sat down. But as quickly as he sat down, he stood up again and walked a bit closer to where Mary was sitting.

"The reasoning behind that absence, was that I – I had to make a trip to Northumberland, where my ancestral home is located. The reason for my trip was to retrieve a ring." He took a deep sigh and looked down. Then, he took a step in her direction and said, "That ring…has been worn by every future Duchess of Thornton for the past five generations."

Mary's eyes widened at this. Her resolve to look calm and composed melted away in an instance as she told herself over and over again in her head:

_This cannot be. This cannot be. This cannot be__…_

With the hand that had been in his pocket, Lord Eddington pulled out a small box from his breeches. He opened the box, and placed on the table right in front of her eyes, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She gasped at the sight of the ring and looked up to find Lord Eddington staring at the carpet underneath his feet and both hands in his breeches

"My Lord," Mary tried to say after a moment of speechlessness, "This comes as a … surprise."

The Marquess turned around and stared at her for a moment. Then, to Mary's surprise, he bent down on one knee and clasped her hands in his.

"Miss Bennet," he said, with a impassioned look on his face,"I understand that my sentiments have not been so evident throughout our acquaintance. I understand that my actions have not been the most chivalrous or the most romantic. And I understand that you found me repulsive upon our first meeting. But despite all that, by some way or another, Miss Bennet, I – I found myself…in love with you. If you will say yes to my question today, I will do all that I can to make you happy. And I hope that you will be able to come to feel for me the same that I feel for you."

Mary stared at the man in front of her. Never had she ever seen him this way. He looked so…sincere. Never had she ever heard those words said to her. Never had she felt so…needed by another in her life.

_If only he said this yesterday. __If only I was another woman, and he, another man, I would have said yes._

But Mary quickly dispelled the thought from her mind and instead, the thought of Jonathan, the orphans, and Sir Anthony's sister came to mind. She looked at Lord Eddington again, and her initial surprise was replaced by…anger. Anger at the fact that he dared to say this knowing that his own child was living in an orphanage. Anger at the fact that he dared to get down on one knee and propose after he abandoned his pregnant mistress to die. Anger at the fact that he could make her think, for a brief moment, that he was actually sincere in his declaration of love.

Mary immediately pulled her hand from his. Lord Eddington looked up in alarm as he watched Mary's face harden in resolve.

"My Lord," Mary began, "Before I answer your question. I have a question of my own."

Mary stood up and looked down at the Marquess, "Those words you said just now, My Lord, were…more than kind." She paused. "So I wonder, did you use the same words for Jane Burton?"

At the mention of the name, the Marquess looked up in alarm. "Miss Bennet, what – "

"Perhaps it was not just Jane Burton. How many women have you ensnared in your sick game with those words?" Mary asked, her anger evident in her voice, "How women have you told lies to? How many women have been deceived by you and completely abandoned by you?"

"Miss Bennet, listen to – " Lord Eddington tried to reach for her hand, but Mary promptly stepped back further from him.

"No, My Lord. You listen to me," Mary said as her anger built in her voice, "When I met you, I knew you were everything I absolutely hated in a man. But as I grew to know you better, I began to question my initial judgment of character. I questioned my conscious and thought that perhaps the Marquess of Eddington was actually sincere in his actions towards the orphans and towards myself. Perhaps I was wrong. However, it is evident that you _are_ the person I initially thought you to be, and even worse. You, My Lord, you are the most despicable man I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am ashamed to have _ever_ even thought that you were a man of quality, and I cannot tolerate this contemptible act that you have just put on! How dare you – "

However, Lord Eddington interrupted her, and said, his face twisted in restrained anger, "Pardon my interruption, but on what basis do you make your contemptible accusations against my character?"

Mary immediately answered as she felt her face flush, "Why should that matter? The truth still stands."

Lord Eddington took a step toward with a menacing look on his face and Mary involuntarily stepped back towards the fireplace. He said, "It would matter if this 'truth' was told to you by Anthony Burton. You would be a fool to believe what _he_ says!"

Mary immediately glared at him and retorted, "I would be a greater fool for believing what _you_ say! Sir Anthony, though hardly the most perfect man on earth, is _far_ superior to you in every respect. _You_, who fathered a son, abandoned your mistress, and promptly left your son at an orphanage," Mary suddenly felt hot tears spill over the rim of her eyes and trail down her cheek, but ignored it as she continued, "_You_, who would see your son at an orphanage without taking him in, without telling him the truth, and without doing anything about the situation. _You_, who has made a fool of everyone, and most of all, me!"

Mary paused and took a deep breath to calm herself as she breathed heavily. She sighed and looked up to meet Lord Eddington's own indecipherable eyes. She said, this time, more quietly despite the tears falling freely down her cheek, "And most of all…how could I trust a man like you? How could I believe myself…in love with a man like you? How could _I_, Mary Bennet of nowhere, believe that the Marquess of Eddington could possibly have truly loved me? How could – "

Suddenly, with a rustle of clothing, Mary found herself with her back against the wall with a pair of strong arms encircling her tightly and a pair of lips, crushed against hers. They stayed there for a brief moment without moving, neither knowing what to do. Mary's heart pounded against the pressure on her chest and her face immediately reddened as she felt Lord Eddington's whole body engulf her own. He was the one to pull away his head but his body remained completely covering hers. Lord Eddington held his head downcast so that Mary could only see the top of his head, but she could feel his breaths on her skin. Slowly, almost painstakingly, he looked up and into her eyes. Mary was shocked when saw in them a look of...desperation.

"Do you..." The Marquess said, his voice hoarse, "Do you really think that of me, Mary? Regardless of what Sir Anthony said, do you really think that I am the monster of a man you just described me as? If you say yes - I will leave right now and you will not have to see me again. But - But if there is any inkling of doubt you have...any at all, please - please say no. Say no, and give me ... some kind of hope."

Mary could only stare into his eyes, not knowing what to do at all. Her heart screamed for her to say no. Yet, her lips never moved. Her hands involuntarily moved to her neck to touch the locket the Marquess gave her. However, she was shocked when she could only feel her own collarbone at the tip of her fingers. The Marquess looked down, and also saw her naked neck. Mary watched without a word as he looked back up at her with a pained expression on his face.

"My Lord, I - " Mary tried to explain, but was interrupted by the Marquess.

"I will take that as a 'yes'", he said with a small smile.

Immediately, Lord Eddington pulled away and stumbled back with a blank look on his face. Mary tried to take a step forward and stop him, but somehow, she did not move, and remained with her back against the wall. Without a looking in her direction, Lord Eddington quickly said, "I apologize for my behavior, Miss Bennet, and I apologize for the distress I have put you through." He walked over to pick up his ring and with a tip of the hat, he said, "Good day, Miss Bennet."

Without another look back, he was gone.

Immediately after the Marquess left, Mary's legs finally gave away and she slid down the wall and unto her knees. There, she stayed, eyes transfix at the place the ring had rested on the table. Slowly, she lightly touched her lips and then wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Her mind, on the other hand, had only one thought in mind:

_Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life?_

_---_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ Whew! That was hard to do. Hopefully, everyone will like how this story has progressed because I had an extremely hard time writing this chapter (more so than usual). So please REVIEW with all your opinions, they really mean a lot to me :)

I apologize for the sporatic updating. Sorry!


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Previously:

_"My Lord, I - " Mary tried to explain, but was interrupted by the Marquess._

_"I will take that as a 'yes'."_

_Immediately, Lord Eddington pulled away and stumbled back with a blank look on his face. Mary tried to take a step forward and stop him, but somehow, she did not move, and remained with her back against the wall. Without a looking in her direction, Lord Eddington quickly said, "I apologize for my behavior, Miss Bennet, and I apologize for the distress I have put you through." He walked over to pick up his ring and with a tip of the hat, he said, "Good day, Miss Bennet."_

_Without another look back, he was gone._

* * *

Mary closed her eyes as she sunk further down onto the floor. Her hand slowly rose to meet the emptiness of her chest, and fingered the place where her necklace had been. She sighed as she felt the heaviness of her heart.

_I need to rest. I need to think. I need to –_

"…_I love you."_

Mary cried in frustration as those words seeped into her thoughts. She couldn't help but replay those three words, over and over again, in her head as she dove in a pool of guilt and regret. She didn't know what to choose, who to trust, and least of all, what to do.

_I need…I need to speak to Sir Anthony._

* * *

"Miss Bennet, Sir Anthony is here to see you," the footman announced the next morning.

"Show him in, please," Mary immediately answered as she stood to greet Sir Anthony.

The drawing door opened and in came the elegantly-clad Baronet. He greeted her, as usual, with a sweeping bow. Before Mary could say anything, he strode over to her until they were but a foot apart. He smiled, and said, "Miss Bennet, I understand what I told you yesterday must have been a shock. I apologize for whatever distress the intelligence must have cost you. However, I hope that you would understand the imperativeness of my actions."

Mary stared at the man in front of her. With his kind smile and sincere eyes, she couldn't help but nod without a word.

"Miss Bennet, I know you must have many questions. But before I answer them, I have one question for you," Sir Anthony said as he slowly stepped forward and closed the distance between them.

"W-What is your question, My Lord?" Mary asked, hesitantly.

"You, Miss Bennet have stolen my heart since the first time I saw you, walking down Brooks Street without a clue as to where you were going. From then on, I found myself, inextricably drawn to your words, your heart, your mind – you. You, Mary, have become the demon in my soul, eating away my resolve and my sanity. Every moment away from you, my heart ceases to exist. And when I see you, I feel as if everyone around you becomes but a shadow to your beauty. I understand that what others in London may say about me – that I am a scoundrel, a rake, an opportunist. And I admit that those accusations may be true to an extent. But with you, Mary, with you, I have found the purest form of love."

With that, he bent down. His hands reached into his pockets, and revealed a ring. And like one of those fairy tale romances that schoolgirls dream about, he said, "So my question is, Mary…will you marry me?"

At those words, Mary could only gape at the sight of the ring. This was…not how she expected her morning to proceed. With her heart pounding, she looked at the man in front of her again. There was genuine sense of admiration in the way he looked up at her. For a moment, Mary almost said yes.

Almost.

"My Lord, before I answer that question, I need you to answer my questions first," Mary said as she took a step back. "What you said yesterday – are you certain of its validity? Is Lord Eddington really Jonathan's father?"

Sir Anthony looked at intently for a moment before he stood up to face her with an impassive look on his face. He took a step forward, and said, "Miss Bennet, I do not believe this is a question of whether I am telling the truth or not. That does not matter. Rather, this is a question as to whom you trust – no – love, more - me, or Lord Eddington. Am I correct?"

"T-That is not my question My Lord. All I am asking you is whether you are telling the truth or not! This is not a matter of who I love or – "

"Yes, it is, Miss Bennet," Sir Anthony said, his eyes shined with anticipation as he inched closer to her, "You know that, deep down, you already know the answer to your question. No matter what I answered, you have already made a decision for yourself whether to believe me or not. You were just trying to spare yourself from actually having to listen to your own self by getting me to affirm your own decision."

"Th-That is _not_ true, My Lord," Mary said as she backed away from the Sir Anthony. Yet, he inched closer with a look on his face that Mary had never seen before – and too scared to find out what it meant.

"You really are as clueless as your sister describes you as, Miss Bennet!" Sir Anthony exclaimed with a laugh that sent chills down one's spine. Suddenly, Mary felt a wave of apprehension as he smirked and said, "To think, that at one point, I thought of myself of actually fancying you chit of a girl. I had thought that – perhaps – I…" His voice trailed off as he leaned closer to Mary.

"My Lord, please – " Mary whispered as her back hit the wall.

"Are you scared, Miss Bennet?" Sir Anthony said in a whisper as his breath sent a chill down Mary's spine. "What happened to that woman who could talk back to a Marquess? Was that bravery? Or perhaps, you were just being foolish?"

"I-I…"

"You what, Miss Bennet? Tell me, what were you planning on telling me today?" He suddenly grabbed Mary's shoulders. "That you finally realized that you love Eddington? And that you were planning on marrying him? Tell me!"

"I – I…."

_YES! _Mary's head screamed for her to say. _Yes, I love him. Yes, I want to marry him._

Sir Anthony's face softened as he looked at her hesitation. His hands slipped off her shoulders as he took a deep sigh and a step backwards. He looked down for a bit before lifting his eyes to met Mary's own inquiring dark orbs.

"You were probably thinking 'yes' to those answers, were you not, Miss Bennet?" Sir Anthony said with a hint of pity. He looked down and reached into his pockets. "Did you fancy yourself to 'love' Eddington when he proposed to you?" Mary's eyes widened at the question. "Or did it start earlier, when he gave you…this?" With that, he pulled from his pocket a necklace. Mary gasped when she realized it was the very one that had been missing.

"Where did you get that?"

Sir Anthony scoffed softly as he tossed the necklace in the air, "You dropped it the other day at the orphanage, Miss Bennet. Imagine my surprise when I saw this necklace lying on the pavement as I was leaving the orphanage. And to my even greater surprise, I recognized it." He paused. "You see Miss Bennet, this necklace," he looked down at it insignificantly, "was the very necklace Eddington gave my sister when he declared his supposed love to her."

Mary's eyes widened. She could hear her heart beating, hard against her chest, as she looked down at the necklace in Sir Anthony's hands.

"W-What?" Mary could only muster herself to say.

"Do you not see, Miss Bennet? _He_ – that Lord Eddington of yours – is nothing but a womanizer with no consciousness of right or wrong. All he knows is how to play games so that another woman could fall into his trap!" Sir Anthony sighed again and paused before saying, in a softer voice, "You see, my sister was one of those women. And look where she is now. Dead, with two orphaned children, one of whom died during childbirth." He paused. "I've tried to get over the grief, the betrayal, and the hatred that I felt toward Eddington during these past years. Yet, when I saw you – _you_, with your innocent smile and heart unsheathed and unscathed—falling for the charms of Eddington the same way that my sister did, I couldn't help but try all I could to detach your from the company of Eddington."

Mary stared at the man in front of her. She could feel hot tears, ready to spill over from the rim of her eyes. She didn't quite understand why she felt tears. Perhaps it was the disbelieve of Lord Eddington's discretions, perhaps it was the aftermath of his proposal, perhaps it was Sir Anthony's kind words, spoken so sincerely – as if all he ever tried to do was protect her. Perhaps she was just too confused in heart and mind to hold back tears that seem to crumble her very resolve to regain that sense of self-assured superiority of mind that she always prided herself in having. She hated herself for succumbing to the tear. But the tears kept falling, silently. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what or who to believe anymore.

She felt herself being pulled into Sir Anthony's arms. He gently held her there for what felt like an eternity. Then, he spoke, this time in a much gentler tone, "I apologize for my tone earlier, Mary. I do not mean to hurt you in any way." He sighed. "I – I just couldn't stand the thought of any other man, least of all, Eddington, taking possession of your heart." He pulled away to look into her teary eyes, "Mary, I meant what I said earlier. I love you. I want to be the only one in your heart. I know I may not be a Marquess, and I may not be as rich as Eddington, but I live comfortably in my country home, and I can offer you a peaceful and happy life where we can raise our children and grow old together. You can have all that if you will only say yes, to me. Please, Mary - " he looked into her eyes intently as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her body, " Please, say that you will be my wife."

Mary stared at Sir Anthony, not knowing what to say or what to do. It felt so different – being held by Sir Anthony – she couldn't put into words how, but being in his arms felt so different from being in Lord Eddington's arms. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but somehow, words escaped her. Sir Anthony looked down at her lips, and before she could do anything, he swooped in and kissed her. Mary felt herself stiffen at the contact, but she felt herself slowly relaxing as Sir Anthony leaned in further, softly pressing his lips to hers.

This felt so different.

When Lord Eddington kissed her, it felt so much harder, more raw – there was confusion, frustration, sadness, and desire all pooled into an inexplicable kiss. Yet, with Sir Anthony, it felt so much more comforting and reassured, as if he just _knew_ that she was meant to be there, in his armed, being kissed by him.

Mary didn't know which one made her less anxious.

That practical part of her – that damned sensible brain of hers that had dictated her whole life – screamed for her to rest assured in Sir Anthony's arms. He was right, with him she could live a comfortable life – the life she had always envisioned for herself – a life in the countryside, tending to the gardens, her books, and her music. She knew she had no desire for money or titles, which, her sensible head told her, was truly the only good that can come from a marriage with Lord Eddington. He would topple her world, as he had shaken hers ever since he came into her life. She would never be able to live in peace, being with him. He could and very well would bring her heartache. He could hurt her, so very easily.

_And really_, a voice that sounded much like Caroline Gorton quipped, _are you even in the position to think of marriage with the Marquess?_ Her, a country miss of no significant lineage, no rosy complexion to compliment her face, no cheerful disposition to charm the _Ton_, and no real talent in any of the arts that could be admired. Her, Mary Bennet, the insignificant middle sister who had all but given up on the thought of marriage to anyone but the local clergyman at best. Her, who has neither grace or beauty. Who was she to think that Lord Eddington could possibly care for her in any way except for a fanciful fling?

And yet, from her heart, she could hear a tiny voice, the voice that told her to muster her courage and play her heart out on the piano at the Netherfield ball - the voice that had been suppressed after years of disappointments and laments. _Perhaps he meant it all. Perhaps he truly does love you for all that you are._

Mary choked back a tear as her mind willed herself not to think back to all those moments she secretly treasured with him. All those tiny glances she stole at the Marquess when she was sure no one could see her. She willed herself not to feel the familiar pounding of her heart when he looked at her with his stark blue eyes.

No.

Mary could not think of those things. Disappointment after disappointment has taught her not to listen to the romantic little girl she had learnt to repress.

No.

Mary had to face the facts. She had to be practical. And the practical choice was Sir Anthony. It was a simple as that.

She looked up at the man in front of her. Suddenly she felt an urge to hide herself and run, as far away from him as possible. Yet, she remained seated. And in a whisper she could hardly even hear, she let out a "yes".

Sir Anthony let out a laugh, and exclaimed, "Capital!" He released her from his arms and brought her to her feet. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and proceeded to gather his cloak and walking stick that he had left next to the sofa.

"Now then, about the wedding – " Sir Anthony began, but Mary interrupted him.

"I would like to be married as soon as possible," she said indignantly.

_So that I would not have time to regret my decision and run to Lord Eddington._

Sir Anthony looked at her with a curious stare, but gave a small smile, "That was exactly what I was about to propose. It seems we are of like mind, as well as heart."

He held out his hand to her, and said, "Now, Lady Burton, shall we?"

Mary slowly walked towards Sir Anthony – the man who would become her husband in some short hours, and took his hand.

She suddenly had the sinking thought that she just took the hand of the devil himself.

"To Gretna Green it is, then."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow it has been so long (almost 2 years?) since I updated! But last night, for some reason, I suddenly had a spur of inspiration, and sat myself down to finish what I had started. I know that in this chapter, many would feel frustrated with the decision that Mary makes, but I hope everyone can understand her decision, and I assure you, there is more to come! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story! I really appreciate it! Please leave a review, and check back later for more to come!


End file.
